


Spider-Man in a Soulmate AU

by Sheena_Stalwart



Series: Spider-Man Soulmate AU stories [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Peter Has Feelings, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Resist Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, You resist Peter at first, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 63,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Stalwart/pseuds/Sheena_Stalwart
Summary: This is set in a Soulmate AU. Soulmates have limited telepathic connection, that has the ability to get stronger once they know each other. Before they meet they can usually only hear/feel their soulmates extreme emotions and only in quiet conditions like before they go to bed or in their dreams. Once soulmates meet they have the potential to heal one another along with other miscellaneous powers. Soulmates can’t physically harm one another and when they touch for the first time the skin to skin contact glows. Not everyone has a soulmate tether. You are a new resident in Avengers Tower with the ability to spark and manipulate fire. You meet your soulmate Peter Parker. It’s not love at first sight for you, but Tony Stark urges you to work on your relationship and physical intimacy because soulmates are stronger when they are in sync and weaker when they aren’t.





	1. A New Start

“So this is your suite, Sparky,” Tony Stark said opening the door with your key. “Sorry it took so long, I wanted to make sure that everything in here was flame retardant so you could feel most at home.”

 

“Thanks,” you say grabbing the key from him and taking a gander around your new place. It was bigger than any apartment you ever had in Queens with the bonus of it being rent free. You were among the newest recruits of Avengers and now that you live with them, you are officially part of the team. It wasn’t exactly a hard choice for you to become a full time super hero, it wasn’t exactly easy for you to pay the bills with the salary you made and the night shift of hero business.

 

Tony was hesitant to bring you on board. He knew you had a bit of a temper and a “morally ambiguous” past. “Morally ambiguous” just meaning that you’ve killed before. It was only a handful of times and those people were truly deserving of it. It was always in self-defense, but it makes you a potential liability to the team. Tony realized that as your powers and skills grew, you had the potential to become more devastating. He came to the conclusion that it would be safer to have you on the team and training, so that you could learn to avoid killing even against the grimmest of odds.

 

You almost didn’t really have much of a choice. People on the street were starting to fear you more than you liked. A couple of fire damaged studio apartments later, your renters’ insurance went through the roof. Tony basically saved you from homelessness and now you have the “opportunity of a lifetime” to serve humanity. Or whatever it is that hero teams really do.

 

Turns out that when aliens aren’t invading and cops seem to be doing an adequate job, there is a whole lot of training, inventing, and nothing that hero teams do.

 

On the kitchen counter there is an itinerary for tomorrow. **Training starts at 8am in the gym Don’t be late!** As you read the rest of the list, you absentmindedly rub the little black heart marking on your chest. It was a birthmark that held meaning. You were tethered to another, your soulmate.

 

You were always so embarrassed of the marking. Nearly everyone that saw it knew what it was and made some remark about it. _Oh, you have a soulmate! You’re so lucky! I wish I had a soulmate I was tethered to._ No. No, you don’t. It was kind of creepy when you thought about it.

 

At first, he was quiet. There isn’t really any connection at all as a child. Only the promise that there will be based on being born with the marking. Every once in a while you’d get a weird feeling in the back of your mind. Of an emotion or a general feeling that you couldn’t explain. Later, you would recognize that this was part of your telepathic tether.

 

You were around age 16 when you first heard him speak. It scared the shit out of you. You were about to drift of to sleep when in a quiet corner of your mind, you heard him whisper, _I love you_. You sprang out of bed to tell your mother. She told you that it was all normal and that age and practice would strengthen this connection.

 

You weren’t sold on this “telepathic connection is great” bullshit that everyone kept telling you. It was unsettling that foreign thoughts and emotions could enter your most private space. Someone you didn’t know. Someone you could possibly never meet.

 

It was also around this time that your powers slowly started to reveal themselves. Everyone seemed to be hung up on the narrative of your soulmate while you were amazed that you relit your 17th birthday candles with your mind.

 

Then again one night, you heard him say, _Goodnight, I love you_.

 

Almost angry, you shouted back in your mind at him, _Love me? You don’t know me?_

 

He replied, _But I’m starting to know you, and I know I will love you._

 

 _Get out of my head!_ You shouted back.

 

There was silence, but you could still feel his presence. A looming sadness in the back of your mind.

 

From that first telepathic conversation, the tether slowly began to strengthen as you were warned. The more you used it, the older you got, the more you knew, the stronger your abilities could be.

 

One day at a school dance, you suddenly dropped to your knees. Your heart felt heavy like it was full of lead. It was almost hard for you to breath from an overwhelming sadness that shook your whole body and mind. Your friends were alarmed and asked what was wrong. You couldn’t quite explain it but somehow you knew, “He lost someone he loved.” That night in bed, you couldn’t fall asleep. You just kept rolling around as his presence sat dense and heavy in the back of your mind. Although you couldn’t exactly hear it, you knew he was weeping, you could almost see a tropical rainstorm in your mind’s eye and somehow you knew that’s what that meant. For the first time, you reached out to him.

 

 _I’m sorry..._  and you tried to send warm feelings his way. An ocean at sunset, gentle warm waves cresting and crashing onto fine sand. Pulling in and back out in a soothing repetition. Warm, gentle, soft and steady.

 

You could feel his presence in your mind start to lean and grab onto yours. Normally, absurdly weird and scary feeling would make you shake him off and break the current connection. But when you felt him lean, you reached back and held onto his consciousness until you both fell asleep.

 

That night he was there in you dream. You were both at that beach, sitting in the sand, at the edge of the water, the feeling of wet sand between your toes and sea foam at your fingertips. You couldn’t see him, but you knew his was sitting next to you. Occasionally, you could feel the brush of his arm against yours.  

 

It was weirdly one of the most peaceful night sleeps you ever had, but you didn’t want to admit that to yourself or anyone. The sadness sat in the back of your mind for a few weeks it gradually lessened until you couldn’t feel it there at all. You enjoyed your life as an independent being.

 

You learned to always hide your soulmate marking. You found out quickly in life that it lead to a lot of nosy questions from people that were curious about it. When you got older, you realized that it also was a real turn off on the dating scene. You’d cover it up with clothing or makeup when your clothing had a deeper cut. Makeup didn’t always work though. Even the strongest tattoo cover-up concealer would sometimes be burned off by the marking. Apparently this was normal. The tether mark doesn’t like to be covered up and strength in connection makes it especially obstinate.

 

Your parent’s were never keen on the idea of dating. Every time you found someone new the first question they would ask, “Is he your soulmate?!” and every time you disappointed them. They didn’t understand why you wouldn’t just wait for him or even take a gap year to go find him. You insisted that it wasn’t very important to you. You didn’t sign up for a soulmate it just happened. Why would you waste your life for someone that you might not ever meet in person? Why should you hold out on life experiences for someone if no one else does?

 

So you dated other people. You never fell in love. One time you thought you did, but when the two of you broke up, you realized that what you thought was love was really nothing at all. Love was a state of being, within oneself. You could be in a state of love at the same time your partner was in a state of love and you could pretend that there was a tangible sensation of love between you two, pulling you together, but it wasn’t true. You two were always separate, independent individuals seeing one another through a filtered screen.

 

And always, always, always. There was a third player in the mix. Your “soulmate” in the back of your mind, contributing to the racket in your head. The older you got, the more he flickered in the background of your consciousness. Just little things that made you realize _Oh he had a good day today_ or _Wow, he is in some dangerous situation right now_. He seemed to be in danger fairly often. You always expressed out loud, when he was in particular danger that you hoped he would die this time. Breaking the tether. Freeing you of fate. Allowing you to be truly independent and private for the first time in your life. You wanted that sentiment to be true. But deep down you knew it wasn’t. Part of you was always fearing for him, and relieved when the feeling of danger resolved.

 

He learned to stop contacting you directly, even as the indirect link of consciousness strengthened. Sometimes you’d forget that he could feel your extreme emotions just like you could feel his. This made losing your virginity more awkward than it already was.

 

Amidst the throes of passion, with the boyfriend you thought you “loved” at the time, you felt a strong tug of confusion in the corner of your mind that itched into a low burning anger. You ignored it, thinking it was just another event happening in your soulmate’s life. Then a curt voice cut through the fog of your admiration for your partner.

 

 _I guess you didn’t want to wait for me,_ he said in a tense tone.

 

This made you livid. You never agreed to anything. _Live your own life. Get the fuck out of mine!_ You shouted at him in your mind and pushed his presence to the smallest back corner of your mind. Compacting it into almost nothing. Then like the slam of a door, you felt him leave for the first time in years.

 

As you got older, it was harder and more energy consuming to leave one another’s mind then it was to stay there and comfortably ignore it. But after that incident you both spent a lot of time and energy trying to separate as much as you could. He could feel your love and happiness for things and people but it was never specific. I guess the sex had a feeling that was differentiated enough that he could tell the difference.

 

Easing over that first rough patch, the steady hum of his consciousness crept back into your mind unassumingly, and you two coexisted again. He “thought he fell in love” once two after that. He very nearly approached having sex with her but a sharp pang of guilt killed the foggy amorous feeling of lust.

 

 _I hate that you ruined this for me_ , he said to you in a mixture of anger and brokenness.

_You ruined it for yourself. Go live your life._

 

I guess he showed that girl his tether mark because he was a stormy brute of breakup blues for the next few weeks. Every time you wanted to get deeply intimate with a partner, you learned to warn him first, _Get out_ , you’d say with a shove and he would leave. This seemed to work best.

 

He was sweet sometimes and you kind of hated it. After your first big breakup, as you cried yourself to sleep, he brought you back to that beach in your dream. He sat next to you, silent and invisible but you felt him rub your back reassuringly.

  
He worried for you. He knew better than to try to tell you directly but you could feel it. Especially, when you started fighting crime. His worry never stopped you. You had an amazing power. You had a responsibility to the city. It seemed like a familiar chant. Maybe something your soulmate says. You could never quite put a finger on why there was such a familiarity in those words but those words weren’t quite it. Then you placed the correct saying, the one that seemed to ring true, _With great power, comes great responsibility_.

 


	2. First Day of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Day 1

**7am** , time to wake up. You dress in your training gear. It’s basically a black, breathable, unburnable cat suit. You’d bother Tony about the wardrobe later. For now, it works. Nothing worse than accidentally setting your clothes on fire and standing around naked.

 

At the gym, you see Natasha Romanoff waiting for you, hands on her hips, wearing a similar outfit.

 

“It’s 8:01,” she says.

 

“I’m sorr-” you start.

 

“10 laps for being a minute late.”

 

“Alright, that’s fair I guess…”

 

“Not around the gym, around all of Avengers Tower on every floor- that’s one lap.”

 

“What?!”  


“Start running, or you’re getting more laps!”

 

With that sentiment you are gone. Jogging in the hallways, past peoples rooms, past laboratories, gyms, and training dens. A really painful, unofficial tour. Natasha keeps popping out of thin air to make sure your not cheating. You wouldn’t dream of trying to trick that lady. She was fierce and you were kind of glad that she was assigned as your mentor.

 

You ran into Clint Barton, a smile spread across his face, “Were you late?”

 

You were so out of breath at this point that all you could do was nod as you passed him.

 

You collided with Bruce Banner as you rounded a corner by one of the laboratories, nearly spilling the substances in the glass vials he was carrying. You fell to the ground, even when he wasn’t the hulk, Banner was enough mass to knock you down. “AH! I’m so sorry!” You said scrambling to your feet to keep running.

 

Bruce yelled after you, “Natasha making you run?” You held a thumbs up above your head and you heard him laugh to himself.

 

You were nearly done with your last lap, just one more flight of stairs and lap on that level. Your jog was a pathetic shuffle at this point. You got up the stairs and about to open the door, when the door swung open and hit you a little. You screamed, he screamed. You jumped back in your surprise, then your weak legs buckled beneath you and you tumbled backwards down the stairs.

 

At the bottom of the stairs, you remained still for a second, no doubt that you would bruise from your tumble.

 

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” the man said as he ran down the stairs. Dressed in a collared shirt, notebooks in hand.

 

You were so close to victory, and now you have to run up this last flight of stairs AGAIN. You were exhausted beyond all pleasantries. Who was this kid? He didn’t look much older than you if at all. He must also be relatively new to the Avengers squad if you didn’t recognize him. Either that or his plain-clothed identity was a well-kept secret.

 

With pleading, kind, and sorrowful eyes he offered you a hand up. But you couldn’t help but be miffed about having to go up this damn flight of stairs again. You flashed him a tired, kind of nasty glare, peeled yourself off the ground and passed him to limp up the stairs.

 

Finally reaching Natasha at the finish line, you collapsed, lungs on fire, mouth dry, panting like an animal.

 

A smirk came to her face, “Good. Now, we can start our workout.”

 

You looked up at her, too exhausted to even speak against it. “Alright,” she conceded, “You can have a ten minute rest to get some water. I don’t want you dying on me.”

The workout in the gym wasn’t terrible. Natasha let you start off with low reps and weights. These of course would be increasing in the future but day one wasn’t that bad. After the gym, you had a lunch break. You could either go back to your suite to cook something up or go to the big kitchen and dining room on the fourth floor. You really just wanted to crawl back into your room for a while but Natasha urged you to go to the communal kitchen. That’s where a lot of Avengers hang out around meal time and it was a good way to get to know the team.

 

You let Natasha take you there. Wanda Maximoff and Vision were making fancy omelettes. Tony was sitting on a stool at the counter, eating an apple.

 

“Hey there, Sparky, how’s training? I heard you were late,” Tony said.

 

“Yeah,” you sighed, “I’m never making that mistake again.”

 

“How’s the training suit working out for you, any problems?”

 

“I don’t know I haven’t really put it to the test yet-”

 

“Try it out! Let’s see!”

 

 You summoned the power within you, like a stream from your mind coursing through your heart, pumping through your veins, focused it into your open palms and then let it consume your arms.

 

Just then Bruce Banner strolls in, looking over the top of his glasses, tapping the screen of a tablet. “Hey, Banner,” Tony says and Bruce looks up, “the kids suit works just like a told you!”

 

“Huh,” Bruce said with a nod.

 

“Alright, kid, put it out… you’re going to set off the smoke alarms,” he said waving a hand at you dismissively. You absorbed the flames back inward and felt the sleeves of your suit, still smooth as if they weren’t on fire just a second ago.

 

“Pretty cool powers, Y/n,” Wanda said, shocking you that she knew your name. “I can’t wait to help you harness them in the training dungeon. I think we can really have some fun with it!”

 

“Yeah,” Natasha started, “I’m going to train you for everything else, but I think it’s best if Wanda helps you with the fireworks. I think she could contain your accidents better than I can.”

 

Then the guy from the stairwell walks in, with his headphones on. He glances around the room and his eyes snag when they see you and he does a double take. He takes off his headphones, “Hey, are you okay?” he asks you.

Tony looks at the guy, looks at you and then back at the guy. “Oh, so I guess that you two youngsters have already met?”

 

“Not really,” the guy says as he walks towards you with puppy dog eyes, arm outstretched for a handshake, “I’m Peter Parker.”

 

You flicker your right hand into a flame at the last second as you reach out, and he jumps back retracting his hand, “I’m Y/n,” you say with a satisfied smugness.

 

Natasha grabs you by the shoulders pulling you into the dining area, “Okay, hot-head, time for you to go eat something.”

 

As you are walking away you hear Tony ask Peter, “So, what the hell was that about?”

 

“I kinda sorta caused her to fall down a flight of stairs this morning…” he replied.

 

“Alright, so that was called for…”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Over lunch Natasha warned you to cool it with the temper and the petty grudges. It was immature and not gonna fly here with the Avengers. You were always a lone wolf vigilante. But now that you are part of a team, you have to play ball. She was right, but you still got a kick out of seeing the look on that guy’s face when he almost went in for the last handshake of his life.

 

“Peter’s a nice guy. He’s fairly new here too. So, be nice. There are enough enemies outside these walls trying to kill us, we can’t afford to have any in here,” Natasha said and she had a point.

 

After lunch, Natasha gave you a beginner’s lesson in hand-to-hand combat training. You have always relied on your powers to get you out of bad situations, you never saw much use for official training. Natasha put power dampening cuffs on your wrists, “I don’t want any accidents,” she said. “Plus, you never know when a bad guy might slap these on you. You don’t want to be caught unprepared.”

 

You trained for two or three hours, drill after drill. Then Natasha released you from the cuffs and sent you to Wanda to exercise your powers. There you worked on target practice. Focusing your powers on acute, moving targets. It was mentally and physically exhausting. After a few hours, Wanda released you thirty minutes early. “It’s your first day,” she said, “I’ll give you a break. Hit the showers,” and she gave you a pat on the back.

 

You went back to your suite. Sweaty and exhausted. You started taking a relaxing hot shower as you reflected on your first official day of training. As you emptied and relaxed your mind, you felt his presence start to take up more space. You realized that you were so busy all day, focusing and being exhausted that you hadn’t paid much attention to your soulmate’s hum all day.

 

That’s kind of a plus. Maybe training with the Avengers will help you feel more independent if it keeps you super preoccupied. But here in the shower, you consciously tuned into his emotion out of curiosity. His consciousness kept flipping between self-doubt and fuzzy, cheek-blushing admiration. If you had to take a guess, it seemed like he might have a new crush forming. Good for him.

 

You were in such a good mood after your shower, you thought that maybe tonight you would say something to him. Throw him a bone for the first time in a long time.

 

You changed into some casual clothes and decided to go to the dining area for dinner. You ended up meeting Steve Rogers, Mr. USA, himself. You studied a lot of history and international relations in undergrad, so you found a lot to talk about. You two got into a pretty deep conversation about the new age of terrorism locally and abroad. He was more intelligent than you expected and you were kind of bummed that he was older than your grandpa.

 

Then that Peter guy came in and sat down at a table with you and Steve. You ignored his presence and continued your thought on fratricidal flipping in civil wars.

 

Peter smiled at you and asked where you went to school.

 

“Empire State University,” you spat and then continued making your point Steve.

 

But Peter interjected, “I went there too!”

 

“Cool,” you said curtly, a little annoyed that he interrupted your point.

 

“I studied Biophysics on full scholarship and graduated valedictorian,” he continued obviously trying to make sure you knew he was smart.

 

“That’s very nice,” you said with a heavy sigh and then turned back to Steve, “As I was saying…”

 

“What did you study?” Peter interjected before you could get out another word. There was an eager look in his eyes.

 

You made a sound that was nearly a growl, “I’m going to leave you two alone,” Steve said quickly getting up and walking away, “We can finish this conversation later, y/n.”

You turn to Peter frustrated that he basically cock blocked you from Captain America and your intellectual conversation. You took a deep breath remembering what Natasha said about letting things go and being nice. “I studied a few things, History, Political Science with a concentration in International Relations and English.”

 

His eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face, “Wow, that’s a lot. You must be really smart if you could balance all that.”

 

“Sure…” you shrugged and got up to dump your plate and dish. When you were done washing your dish in the sink, you looked back into the dining area at Peter, with his back turned to you, eating alone.

 

You felt a tug on your heart that made you feel bad for him. You shouldn’t have been so harsh. That was wrong. You really do need to work on that temper of yours.

 

That night before you went to sleep, you once again felt the resurgence of his presence flipping between self-doubt and admiration.

 

You called to him, _whoever she is… I hope you have the courage to fuck her this time._

 

A wave of shock cut through his foggy, mushy feelings. It’s been several months since either of you have said anything directly.

 

_You’d get along well with her. She also wants me dead._ He replied.

 

It made you chuckle. But then it kind of made your heart sink. He must’ve heard those times you wished him dead. Did you lie to yourself well enough that even he believed it? You weren’t fond of the soulmate bond and you didn’t know this person at all. But even so, you felt bad that someone out there, had a foreign voice in their head that wished them dead when they were in danger. The weight of imagining how that would feel sat heavily on your chest.

 

_It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it_ he said. His consciousness leaned on yours in a comforting manner. _I know you were just trying to convince yourself to feel that way._

 

He let your consciousness lean back onto his. It felt like a mind hug. You both held it until you fell asleep.


	3. Surprise Guest

The next morning you are 10 minutes early for training. You were not about to make the same mistake two days in a row. You were already sore from everything you did yesterday and bruises from falling down the stairs were in full bloom.

 

The morning was workout and then hand-to-hand combat. Then lunch with Natasha, Wanda and Bruce. Bruce was talking about his work in the lab. Apparently, Peter was onto some new tech for the team. He was very smart apparently. Same IQ as Reed Richards at his age. Bruce seemed to be purposefully talking him up and kept looking at you for a reaction which you did not grant him the privilege of. Natasha smiled. She seemed to know something was going on.

 

After lunch, Natasha said she had a surprise activity for our training. You would have a one-on-one match with another Avenger. One that could really teach you something about a mixture of hand-to-hand and powers in combat.

 

Natasha was helping you warm up before the special guest arrived. Then as you threw a punch towards Natasha a wet sticky substance encircled your fist and force pulled it back. Confused, you saw that your hand was webbed up and and held back by Spider-Man who was hanging upside down from a string of webbing attached to the rafters of the large training dungeon.

 

“Oh, this fucker!” You said with surprise trying to shake the gross sticky webbing off your hand.

 

“Language!” Steve shouted down from an onlooking balcony.

 

You threw your hands up apologetically. But then Spider-Man webbed the other and twisted both your hands around your back like handcuffs. He jumps on the ground and began walking towards you.

 

“I wasn’t ready! This isn’t fair!”

 

He chuckled, “Do you think bad guys are going to wait until your ready?”

 

“Well, no… I guess not…”

 

“What did you mean by ‘this fucker’ have we worked together before?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, once. Well kind of. My first year of college. I was about to stop a robbery when you swung in front of me and tackled the guy. You looked at me and said, ‘you’re welcome,’ before bounding off again with the criminal.”

 

He chuckled, “Yeah, that sounds like me. I’m sorry I stole your thunder on that one. You just got to be a little quicker that’s all.” You swear he was smirking under his mask. His confidence kind of made you blush a little but you quickly tried to pull it back. But he already noticed it.

 

He was about to unweb you when your hands burst into flames disintegrating the webs. “Tony!” Spider- Man yelled up to the balcony, where Tony was watching, “Remind me to work on some flame resistant web fluid!” Tony gave him a thumbs up.

 

While you thought Spider-Man was distracted you threw a punch for his face, which he dodged.

 

“Have you ever heard of ‘Spidey senses’?” he asked rhetorically.

 

You kicked, he sidestepped. He kicked out and you ducked. You jab and he catches your fist in his gloved hand and moves its momentum away. You went on like this for probably fifteen minutes, neither one having a successful strike.

 

“Hey, Spidey! You’re pulling your punches! She’s a big girl, she can handle it!” Tony yelled down.

 

Spider-Man threw a punch that you dodged, but it was just a distraction. You braced for a kick that should’ve connected with your stomach. But it never came. Instead, Spider- Man slips out of nowhere and falls on his back.

 

You laugh at his bad luck. From the balcony, Tony calls, “What the hell was that?”

 

“Langu-”

 

“Sorry, Steve,” Tony says cutting him off, “But seriously, how did you miss that badly?”

 

“I don’t know!” Spidey called back, “I felt some force sweep me off balance… it felt very unnatural. I really have no idea what happened.”

 

“Shake it, off and try again- less talking!” Natasha yelled for the corner.

 

You start fighting again, the the harder you both try, the harder you both fail. Finally, so much anger and frustration rises up in you and you can’t handle it any longer. With an angry yell, you inadvertently shove a ball of fire out of your hand, hitting Spider- Man square in the chest from a point blank range.

 

Shock and horror fill your body as soon as it happens. You lost control. In a potentially, fatal way.

 

Spider-Man yelped as the fire hit him and you immediately squashed the flame with your mind. The room was deadly silent and still.

 

People were still trying to process what they saw.   

Spider-Man looked down at his chest. Bare from where the flames disintegrated his suit. His skin unharmed.

 

“Are you alright?!” Natasha yelled over.

 

“Yeah… It didn’t hurt at all...” he said still confused looking down at his exposed flesh.

 

“I didn’t realize that you were a flame-retardant spider!” Tony called down.

 

“I-I didn’t… I mean I-I’m not- or at least I wasn’t or- uh…” He was flustered and bewildered.

 

His chest, ribs and abs were exposed. He was very fit, and you were desperately trying to hide the fact that you were a little turned on. You were watching his chest rise and fall with each deep heaving breath. Then you noticed something.

 

On his ribs. There was a small black heart marking.

 

He noticed you looking and quickly covered it up with his hand.

 

“You have a soulmate marking?” you asked quietly.

 

“Uh- well… uh- you see,” he stuttered.

 

You unzipped your suit a little and pulled it to the side to expose your soulmate marking as you started walking towards him. You had only met a handful of people in your life with the mark. All of them were older people who had already found their soulmate and were invited over by your parents to talk to you about their experience. And also to urge you to try to find yours instead of dating around.  

 

As you walked closer he dropped his hand away from the marking and for some unexplainable reason you reached out to touch it. For some reason, you wanted to see if it felt the same way yours did, if it made you feel warm.

 

His breathing got heavier and heavier as you got closer.

 

When your skin touched his skin, your hand and the spot on his chest began to glow. Warm sparks flew out from the contact and you felt a warm comfort envelope your whole body. For a second everything faded away and a bright light flashed through the whole training dungeon.

 

You looked up at him and he took off his mask. It was Peter Parker.

 

 You couldn’t fully process what had just happened until Peter looked deep into your eyes and said, “You’re her.”

Then Tony called down from the balcony, “Oh, boy. Well, this was certainly unexpected!”


	4. Taking One for the Team

“Wait! You two are soulmates and you just figured that out now? Don’t you guys have telepathic communication or something?!” Natasha asked. You quickly retracted your hand from Peter’s ribs.

 

“She never wants to talk to me!” Peter shouted throwing his hands up into the air.

 

“When I was sixteen a strange voice in my head told me he loved me! How was I not supposed to find that creepy?!” You yelled back.

 

“What are soulmates?” Steve asks.

 

“What’s a soul?!” Vision inquired suddenly peering over the balcony.

 

A chaotic uproar, spread and bounced off the concrete walls of the facility. A lot of the Avengers seemed to have questions and opinions on this matter.

 

 _Why do you always push me away and make me feel like the bad guy?_ Peter asked telepathically.

 

You were welling up with all sorts of emotions. Confusion, anger, and uncertainty.  You covered your ears and screamed out loud, “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” and your whole body burst into flames.

 

Everyone was silent and you knelt to the floor covering your ears trying to force Peter’s presence out of your head. But you couldn’t. Not anymore. The bond was too strong and now maybe even permanent. You felt trapped and invaded. Fate had smacked you in the face and now your private matters were up for public debate. A few tears roll down your cheeks hissing as they evaporate in your flames.

 

Tony broke the silence, “Alright, everyone show’s over. Get back to work. Y/N and Peter, you’re dismissed for the rest of the afternoon. You two obviously need to work some things out. I want to have a meeting with both of you after dinner tonight.”

 

You absorb your flames and then storm off to your room. You need some time to think, to process all of this. But Peter follows you.

 

“Are we gonna talk about this?” he asks.

 

“I guess… I don’t know… I just need time to think,” you reply.

“Well, can I come with you at least?”

 

“Well, I guess I can’t leave you behind now can I? You’ll just be in my head!” you said and begrudgingly took him to your suite. He sat on your couch while you paced around your living area.

 

After 15 minutes of silence and pacing, he says, “Why are you so angry? For most people this would be one of the best days of their life. Why do you try to hate me so much?”

 

“I don’t hate you…”

 

“I know you don’t hate me... but why do you try to?”

 

“I didn’t sign up for this soulmate bullshit! I’m just stuck with it. And I am tired of everyone around me telling me that it should be a priority in my life that it should be important to me… it’s just not! I want to save people, I want to have a career- and if I have a family in the future, then that’s fine- but I don’t to have that pressure on me now...”

 

“I understand… I’m in the same boat as you. I didn’t ask for this, I want a career, I want to save the world- and yeah, I want a family in the future- but being tied to me doesn’t have to change any of that.”

 

“But it does!”

 

“How?!”  


“Because I won’t be able to pack up and leave you behind, if my goals require me to- and I don’t even know you!”

 

“Stop saying that you don’t know me! You do know me. The things you don’t know about me are only that way because you push me away and refuse to get to know me. I am not trying to end your dreams, your life or your career! I’ve always been supportive of you. I’ve always wanted you to be happy, Y/N. Even when it hurt me- even when you’d tell me to leave so you could be with other guys. I understood that you needed to do those things to be happy. That’s all I ever wanted. Why is it so terrible to try to find happiness with me?”

 

You didn’t respond, you just kept pacing and let silence fill the air, so he continued, “I saw you blush in the training dungeon... You can’t possibly think I’m entirely undesirable…”

 

“To be fair- it wasn’t you that made me blush, it was my first impression of Spider-Man-  which has obviously changed.”

 

He sighed, “Look- I’m not suggesting that we do anything drastic. I just want a chance to get to know each other. I promise, I won’t hold you to anything more than that. I just want to get to know you, and who knows, maybe you’ll want to be my friend at least.”

 

“What about that girl you were thinking about last night?”

 

“...That was obviously you, Y/N…”

 

“Ew, so I told you to fuck me?!”

 

“Ouch, okay- I get it. You don’t want to be with me. I'm not what you wanted. But please, I’d just like to get to know the person I‘ve been connected to my whole life. Can you at least give me that?”

 

You recall what Natasha said about making friends and not enemies. You remembered the times your soulmate connection with Peter was comforting. “Yeah…" you concede with a sigh, "I guess I should get to know all of my teammates anyway. But promise me that you won’t abuse our telepathic link or speak to me through it. Normal communication only.”

 

“Alright, you have my word.”

 

You separate and spend the rest of your day in your suite. To think that all this time you were talking to Spider- Man. Even before he became Spider- Man. You have dinner alone in your kitchen… you don’t feel like mingling with the other Avengers and their prying questions. Surely, they were talking about you and Peter at dinner anyway. After dinner, you drag yourself to Tony's office for the meeting.

 

You knock on the door. “Come in!” you hear Tony yell through the thick walnut doors.

 

Tony sits behind a desk that looks more like a control panel and Peter is sitting in a chair on the opposite side. You sit next to Peter as Tony promises Peter a new flameproof suit.

 

Tony acknowledges your presence and says “So, I assume both of you have a pretty good understanding about soulmates then? Like about their powers and such?”

 

You and Peter nodded.

 

“So then I assume you both will understand how critical it is that you work on your connection.”

 

“Wait- What?!” you ask. “Why? What does our bond have to do with anything?”  


“Well- you see- Sparky,” he countered, “If you two work on your soulmate connection, it would be a great benefit to our team. BUT- if you fight the bond, not only will it be a hindrance to your potential, but it could put the team in danger.”

 

“How?!” you plead.

 

“You see- let’s say that Underoos here- gets captured by some alien. If they put him through extreme pain- you will also feel that extreme pain making you useless. But if your bond is strong enough, you can help us find him and get him back. Not to mention that there are fringe benefits from soulmates that the whole team could utilize. For starters, you can learn to physically and mentally heal each other through your connection- a very useful power in this line of work. Also, your powers, energy and stamina are increased in situations where either of you are in danger. Another benefit- albeit a weird one- is that your strong emotions for one another can reach a physically palpable effect on those around you. So if you two are well-connected and happy with each other, the whole room can get high off of your happiness. Personally, that one’s a little too weird for me, but some of these depressed Avengers could probably use that. Oh- and uh- your babies are nearly guaranteed to have powers and be super smart but-”

 

“BABIES?!” you shout at him offended.

 

“Calm down, Sparky, obviously I didn’t mean that one right now… I am way too young to be a pseudo-grandpa. Plus, I need you both in fighting shape. But the other reasons, I am very serious about you two working on.”

 

Peter was silent through the whole exchange and Tony asked, “What do you think, Peter?”

 

You chime in, “Well! I think that-”

 

Tony cuts you off, “-I know what you think, Sparky, I want to know what Spider-boy thinks.”

 

“Y/N and I talked about trying to be friends earlier. That is the most she is comfortable with and I want to respect that,” Peter said calmly.

 

Tony sighed, “Well, that’s absolutely ridiculous. Sparky, you do realize, that Peter was destined to be your other half since birth, right? How about you grow up, let go of your childish pride and be a part of this team. Every Avenger has to make sacrifices for the team sometimes and let me tell you- working on intimacy with your soulmate is not even close to the hardest one. So look- I stuck my neck out for you in bringing you on board. You were already a great risk for us to take on considering your history- I’m not saying you have to fall in love with this boy right away- I’m just asking you to work on it- But if you are too proud to even do that, then you’re off the team. So what will it be?”

 

You take a moment to think about it. You really wanted to be an Avenger and you really didn’t have many other choices should he kick you out. “I will work on it…” you respond quietly.

 

“Good!” Tony said clasping his hands together, “So, now that’s settled. Peter, Clint is moving your belongings into Sparky’s suite as we speak.”

 

“What?” Peter says confused.

“I would’ve made her move into your suite, but she needs everything fireproof. I'm so sorry that’s how it worked out.”

 

“We have to live together?” you ask.

 

“Yes. It’s the simplest way to get to know each other on a more intimate level. It will be a little weird at first, but you will eventually get comfortable around one another. Plus you'll be able to ‘test your powers’ in private.”

 

You made a disgusted face at “test your powers in private” part because- what the hell does that mean?!

 

Tony continues, “I also changed both of your daily schedules so that you will get to spend more time with one another and hopefully learn how to work together.”

 

You and Peter just sat there in silence for a moment and Tony said, “Okay, now- run along! You two have some unpacking to do.”

 

You and Peter leave Tony’s office and when the doors close Peter says to you, “I’m sorry, Y/N, I know this isn’t what you want, but I promise we can take this as slow as you need to regardless of what Tony says.”

 

“Thanks, Peter. I guess we should go back to my- or our place- rather.”

 

Back at your now shared suite, it wasn’t that hard to rearrange things. Neither of you had many personal belongings. But Tony was right about the intimacy. It was weird seeing his boxers in your underwear drawer and his jackets hanging up next to yours in the closet. You have had roommates before but never like this. This was more like living with a significant other… which was basically what Tony had in mind, but you have never lived with a guy before. Not like this.

 

As you quietly helped him put things away you realized that his demeanor and his presence were already so familiar to you. It felt just like the hum of his consciousness that lingers in the back of your brain except with more context since he was now right in front of you. Without talking, you could still discern his every intention, micro-expression and feeling. The bond that once clued you in on only large and extreme emotions was slowly becoming capable of discerning smaller and more specific ones.

 

You were folding some of his sweaters and bending down to put them in the bottom drawer of the dresser. Just then, Peter walked in with some more clothes to put away. You felt him admire you as he entered the room. You snap upright and ask, “Hey- were you just checking me out?”

His eyes widen and his cheeks turn red as he continues to walk toward you, “Oh- I uh- well- I’m sorry... I guess there’s no use in trying to deny it- I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine... I guess,” you respond awkwardly. “The telepathic connections is getting stronger…”

 

“I know. I guess there won’t be any secrets between us, regardless if we want that or not…”

 

Side by side you continue to fold and put clothes away. He folds a sweater that belongs on the side of the dresser that is closest to you. As he hands it to you, your hands graze his and he smiles. You can feel his admiration swell above the usual hum. He is already pretty fond of you. Maybe you could use this to your advantage somehow...

 

When you finished folding, you got ready for bed in the bathroom. You wore your usual pajamas: underwear and an oversized t-shirt. You weren’t going to let Peter make you feel uncomfortable in your own place.

 

You walk back into the bedroom as Peter finishes putting things away. His back turned to you, he asks, “So… how do you want to work out the sleeping arrangements? I’m assuming you don’t want to sleep together on the bed…”

 

He turns to face you, and you suddenly feel a wave of embarrassment wash over you. Maybe you should’ve worn pants. His eyes widen, he blushes and quickly turns away. “You can sleep on the couch in the living room,” you suggest.

 

“Would you mind if I slept on the floor in here?” he asked.

 

“Why would you want to sleep on the floor instead of a perfectly good couch?”

 

“I don’t know- uh-  sleeping on the floor is good for your back…” he said weakly.

 

But his mind was saying, _it’s closer to you._

 

“Fine,” you say and get under the covers.

 

Peter gets ready for bed in the bathroom, you turn off the lights and try to go to sleep. When he comes back from the bathroom you are still awake and see that he is just in a pair of boxers holding a blanket and a pillow to put on the floor. In the dim moonlight streaming through the blinds, you can see the outline of every muscle. He was very fit for a nerd.

 

Peter smiles and laughs uncomfortably, slightly covering himself with the blanket. “I guess you’re still awake then…” he says.

 

Oh shit! He totally caught you admiring him. He lays down on the floor at the foot of your bed and you start to feel a bit bad. He’s such a sweet guy. He wants to get to know you so bad that he is willing to sleep on the floor just to be close to you. He didn't even suggest sleeping on the bed together although his mind ached for it because he knew it would make you uncomfortable. 

 

 _Goodnight, Peter,_ you tell him telepathically.

 

“Have you changed your mind on using the telepathic connection then?” he asks aloud.

 

“Yeah. I guess if Tony is going to make us work on our connection, we kind of have to.” you reply.

 

 _Goodnight, Y/N,_ he tells you and sends you warm thoughts as you fall asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! Sorry for the wait. Don't worry, the romance will start picking up. It will get steamy... you just wait!


	5. Vulnerable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of long. The romance is slow building but will pay off. Hopefully...

You wake up to your alarm and spring out of bed. You jump with surprise, forgetting that Peter was on the floor. He looked up at you inquisitively, “Sorry, I forgot!” you said.

 

You take the bathroom first, and eat a light breakfast while Peter gets ready. You review your new itinerary. Looks like your going to the lab with Peter.  

 

Peter emerges in collared shirt and jeans, “What do we do at the lab?” You ask.

 

“Oh, like, develop new tech and test it out and stuff. It’s really fun,” he replied with a smile.

 

“Oh okay… Maybe it's fun for you but what am I going to do? I’m not exactly a scientist.”

 

“You can help me develop new fireproof web fluid!” a smile lights up his face.

 

You get to the lab. Tony and Bruce are on opposite sides of the large space working on different projects. They glance up from their desks as you walked through the door. “Good morning, love birds,” Tony says with a hint of sarcasm.

 

“You know that forcing this on us is a terrible idea, right?” you shoot back.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t force it on you if you weren’t too damn proud to admit that if you get to know the kid- you might like him,” he replied.

 

“Well, what exactly do you expect me to do with this lab time? I don’t think this is very useful for my training. I can’t really contribute much.”

 

Tony sighs, “ Well- help him with the fireproof web fluid… then I will change your schedule. How about that?”

 

“Alright. Fair."

 

Peter guides you to his lab station and it’s covered in sheets of paper with math and formulas on it and it’s chaos. He gives you his chair and grabs one from an empty station for himself.

 

First he shows you how to make normal web fluid. It’s actually pretty cool. He lights up when he sees that you are impressed by it. His chest swells with pride. He's excited that you appreciate all the hard work he has put in to fine tune and develop his own webbing and tech.

 

“Can I burn it now?” You ask with a giddy and sinister smile. You love to set things ablaze.

 

“Sure,” he chuckles.

 

You light it up with your mind because you hate the sticky feeling of it on your hands. You watch it fizzle and deteriorate. Watching things burn to ash has always been satisfying. Peter reaches a hand timidly towards the flame. But you catch it and pull it away before it gets too close, “What do you think your doing?” You ask sternly.

 

“I want to try something. Trust me,” and he slowly puts his hand through the flame without any sign of pain or burning. You snuff out the flame and pull his hand towards you to inspect it. It’s completely unharmed. You know that soulmates can't physically hurt each other but it's still such a confounding concept. You have never met anyone else that was immune to your flames.

 

“You can’t hurt me,” he says with a smile. “Not even indirectly with your powers.” Still you hold his hand in yours searching over every centimeter for a sign of burn. “It’s good to know that you’re concerned about me though…”

 

You roll your eyes but give his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go. He is surprised at the tender gesture as both of you hold eye contact, longer than you have all day.

 

“Oh! I have an idea!” Peter exclaims, quickly grabbing a sheet of paper and scribbling down formulas. He prepares the new web fluid and you help him by measuring things out. Finally, it’s time to test it. You set the sticky substance ablaze. At first it holds up well, but after a minute it starts to melt.

 

“Close!” you say excitedly.

 

“Just a few more adjustments…” Peter replies and scribbles down more notes. You try the next formula. This one lights and holds up well at first but then turns black and brittle, flaking away.

 

“Okay, okay, okay. I think I know what will do it this time.” You follow Peter’s instructions to measure out ingredients for the web fluid. You are kind of getting the hang of it and start to see his thought process for improvement. You light the improved web fluid. Both of you are holding your breath staring at the substance in the flames. After 10 minutes it still holds up. You extinguish the flame and Peter tests the integrity of the webbing.

 

“It’s good! That’s it! That’s the one!” he exclaims. You give him a satisfying high-five.

 

“We did it!” you cheer.

 

“Yeah! Now I can successfully restrain you!”

 

Your face turns from excitement to an exaggerated pout. “What? That’s so mean! Why would you make me help you create something that you were going to use against me!”

 

“Well, hey, it’s not to hurt you… just to tie you down…” he says and then immediately regrets the way it sounded.

 

“Whoa, there Spider-boy. Take it easy! You just met the girl!” Tony teases from across the lab without so much as looking up from his work. Bruce chuckles softly.

 

You continue to put on your best exaggerated pout until you feel Peter caving with affection, “Alright, fine. I promise I won’t use it against you and only to help you…” He gives your shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

 

You smile and check the clock on the wall. It was about time for lunch. “Let’s clean up your stuff and get something to eat, Spidey,” you say.

 

“What? Are you gonna actually let me eat with you today?” he teases.

 

“Shut up, Parker, you’re starting to grow on me…” you flash him a cheeky smile.

 

“It’s only taken your entire life,” he laughs.

 

At lunch, your conversation starts with small talk, but then it quickly devolves into questions that you’ve had about one another since before you officially met. While it was hard for him to talk about you finally found out that it was his Uncle Ben that died and how it tore him apart. He said that he was so glad that you were there with him through that. You remembered so vividly the weight it held in mood.

 

You talked about previous lovers, but very gingerly. He had a few not serious girlfriends. But two in particular were pretty serious. One of them was the one he chickened out on. Recounting that tale had him red-cheeked and embarrassed. He admitted that he was embarrassed that he hadn’t had sex with anyone. After he found out that you weren’t going to wait around for him, he tried to reason that he wanted to be in good practise when you met. However, when the time came, he just felt guilty with your presence in the back of his mind. He already had feelings for you, that he couldn’t deny. Talking about this was very hard for Peter. You could tell that he was very shy to admit these things to you, knowing that you were not yet in the same place as him emotionally.

 

Shifting the focus, he asked you about that bad break-up you had. He told you right off the bat that he didn’t want to hear any specifics of your previous lovers but that he wanted to know what that guy did to hurt you so badly. He cheated on you. It wasn’t easy to talk about considering all the self doubt you felt after that break-up. All that wondering why you weren’t good enough. What you did wrong or what you did to deserve it. Peter moved to sit next to you and rubbed your back just like he did that night in your dream.

 

“I know that we are just working on getting to know each other right now and becoming friends, but if you ever let me be something more- I would NEVER cheat on you. That guy was such an idiot for not seeing the beautiful, smart and spunky woman that you are and realizing that you are more than enough for any man.”

 

“Thanks, Peter,” you say softly. “Although, I must admit. I always felt like I was cheating on him, because of my strengthening connection to you.” You look up at him and make eye contact. He is making pleading, puppy dog eyes that are begging you to let him kiss you. But he refrains. He knows that would be too soon, but the burning desire in his eyes makes your heart flutter.

 

You can feel his admiration for you fill your head with warm, loving thoughts and whispers. Your heart begins to thump faster and you can feel your admiration for him begin to flourish as well.

 

Peter stops rubbing your back and reaches around your shoulder pulling you in close. You hold your gaze, getting lost in those sweet, kind eyes. Maybe you could stay like this forever? Maybe being tied to Peter could be all those magnificent things people have been telling you over the years. You felt like you could see your whole future in the reflection of his eyes, and for the first time, the thought didn’t scare you or make you feel suffocated.

 

Just then Natasha makes a loud entrance with Wanda. You and Peter jump away from each other breaking the tender moment.

 

“Oh shit!” Natasha exclaimed, “Did we ruin something?” and she put on a knowing smirk.

 

“Uh- Nope! Not at all!” you say flustered and look at the time, “Oh look at that it’s time to work out isn’t it?”

 

“Yep!” Natasha replied, “Wanda is joining us. Peter, I’m sorry you have such awful workout partners.”

 

Suddenly, a voice belows from behind Natasha, it’s Cap. “Heyyyy, now. Tony and I are great work-out partners, right Parker?”

 

“Uh- yeah- way better than Bruce. Bruce gets scary…” Peter replied.

 

“Yeah, there is a reason, he isn’t called the ‘Jolly Green Giant’” Natasha laughed.

 

You started your workout in the gym with Natasha and Wanda. A little more rigorous today than yesterday but you push through.

 

“How was your first night living with Peter?” Wanda asks in between reps.

 

“It was fine, I guess,” You respond casually.

 

“I don’t mean to be nosey or anything, but is it awkward to suddenly be living with a guy you don’t know?”

 

You paused for a minute to think over this question carefully, “It wasn’t as awkward as you would think. I’ve technically never really lived without him. He is just physically  around now… It’s really not as bad as I thought…”

 

“It’s still pretty shitty that Tony made you rush into things like that… He didn’t even give you a moment to settle in. He’s big on efficiency, but that doesn’t necessarily work with complex emotions”

 

You shrug, “Well, I guess it is what it is now and we are just rolling with the punches.”

 

Natasha chimes in, “Am I wrong or were you two getting pretty cozy in the dining room?”

 

You blushed with a childish embarrassment. It’s hard to explain the connection to people that don’t have it. It’s a palpable, almost physical incarnation of a feeling. There is more than just dead space and empty air in between you two at all times. The air feels charged and heavy with electricity that is warm and invigorating at the same time. “Yeah, I don’t know. I guess he’s kinda starting to grow on me. He might make a good friend or something.”

 

Natasha rolls her eyes at you, “Quit being so coy. That was not a ‘really good friendship’ forming that I walked in on. That was early stages of puppy-love if I ever saw it! But it’s okay, you don’t have to admit it now. Just please don’t let your pride get in the way of loving that boy, if that’s what you feel. Trust me. I know what it’s like to not want to seem vulnerable especially in our line of work. But real strength comes from embracing our vulnerabilities and not being afraid to expose them.”

 

Natasha’s words sank into your heart. She has definitely been around this block before. You are glad that she is your mentor. On that note, you continue your work out.

 

Next, you had hand-to-hand training with Natasha and then power-control training with Wanda.

 

You worked on a mixture of techniques with Wanda. Lighting things with your mind and making balls of fire to throw them at targets. Lighting thing with your mind took longer and more concentration than just summoning the flame in your hand and hurling it. Wanda wanted you to work on both so that you could gauge what would be appropriate in any given situation.

 

You were focusing on a target to incinerate when it suddenly was lifted into the air by a strand of webbing.

 

“Hey!” you yelled searching for the source.

 

Spider-Man was dangling from a rafter, “Things won’t always stay perfectly still for you! You gotta be quicker than that!” he called down.

 

You produced a call of fire in your hand and threw it at the target he was holding. He dodged and you extinguished the flame from burning the ceiling.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, now! I might be resistant your flames but my suit isn’t! This is my backup! Tony is still working on the fireproof version!” He dropped the target and you set it aflame before it even touched the ground.

 

“You better get down here, Spidey! And quit messing around before you find yourself very naked swinging from the ceiling!” you said with an outpour of sass.

 

“OH! You’d like that wouldn’t you?!” he sassed back.

 

“I’m warning you!” You shouted producing a nice spherical ball of fire in your hands.

 

He swings towards you and leaps to the ground superhero-style. He lifts his hands up inviting you to hit him. You cock your head to the side a bit confused but as soon as you make a move the throw the inferno, he webs your hands together with the new and improved fireproof webbing. You tried to break loose or burn through it. But it was no use. You extinguished the useless flame in your hands.

 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t use it against me!” You say mock-offended.

 

“Well, that was before you threatened to burn my clothes off!” he laughed. He continued to stroll slowly towards you. You could almost feel a the tether pulling you two together and the tension was growing stronger. He got close enough that you were almost touching. You could practically hear his heart beating out of his chest with desire for you. You didn’t back away and looked up at the masked man with a mischievously, sultry smirk on your face. You had an idea.

 

“Release me, Peter…” you said softly, batting your eyelashes making that same pout that melted his heart this morning.

 

“I don’t think so, missy,” he said, his mind swirling uncontrollably with passion. “I beat you fair and square. What’s in it for me?” He rested his hands on your webbed up handcuffs and continued his thought telepathically, _Maybe let me sleep on the bed tonight and you take the floor- if you don’t want to sleep with me?_

 

You respond outloud, “How about you let me go and I won’t burn your suit.” Just then you light the fingertips of his gloves with your mind and he jumps with surprise.

 

“Okay, okay, okay! I’ll release you! Please don’t burn my suit!” He concedes.

 

You extinguish the flame as he releases you from the sticky webbing.

 

“Good one!” Wanda calls from the other end of the room. You almost forgot she was there. “I think we can call it a day on that note!”

 

You head off to dinner and nearly all the Avengers are present. You sit absent-mindedly in between Wanda and Natasha. You feel a pang in the back of your mind and notice Peter, is a little hurt as he sits with Cap and Pietro. Whoops. You didn’t mean to slight him. You just were just excited to be making some strong female friendships on the team. After dinner, you go into the kitchen to contribute by washing some dishes. Steve walks in and puts a strong hand on your shoulder, “Thanks for helping clean up, (Y/N), that’s very kind of you. Would you like some assistance?” How could you say no to that crisp, freezer-preserved-freshness of a man?

 

He helps you with the dishes and you continue the intellectual chat from the other day. Then you feel a whoosh of air as the plate you were holding is no longer there. It was Pietro. From across the kitchen he flashed a smile at you, “Already, cleaned, dried and put away. No offense Cap, but I am definitely a much wiser choice for help in the kitchen,” he said with a wink. Damn. He was quite a catch too. Cap stepped aside and let Pietro help you. He slowed down for you, so you two could talk. He was out on a mission for the past week and he told you all about it. He was quite the charmer. He had the confidence of sarcastic, sassy Spider-Man but without the veil of a mask. He was cool. You bonded over music, pop culture, and stupid reckless things you used to do as teenagers. There was certainly chemistry between you two. You both had a rough and tumble past with fiery personalities. He seemed to be someone that would never turn down a chance for a dangerous adventure and you liked that about him. You started a volley of subtle flirtations back and forth.

 

Suddenly, Pietro dropped his head down, as if disappointing memory popped up. “So, you and Peter are a thing- or at least that’s what I’ve heard.”

 

“Nope!” you said quickly. “We are just friends. Acquaintances really. Just getting to know each other.”

 

“Don’t you live with him, though?”

 

“Yeah… I do but that’s just because Tony wants us to work on our connection. That doesn’t necessarily mean it has to produce a romantic one though- I mean, the romance has its set of benefits but you can’t force that. It happens or it doesn’t…” you explain a little flustered.

 

“So it’s an open thing, then?”

 

“Yeah! Totally open. Peter and I aren’t even a thing at all really…” you say nervously.

 

“So, does that mean you haven’t fucked him yet?” Pietro says with a laugh.

 

“Ew, stop! Of course not! Peter is a virgin and such a dork! I don’t think I’d ever! He couldn’t handle me even if I ever gave him a chance!” you laugh and put your hand on Pietro’s bicep.

 

Suddenly feel the urge to turn around and Peter is standing at the other end of the kitchen with his face in equivalent to that of a kicked puppy. You were so distracted by your attempts to flirt with Pietro that you didn’t notice his presence.

 

Pietro, quickly read the situation and said, “(Y/N), I’ll catch up with you later,” and sped out of the room.

 

Peter was hurt. You could see it in his eyes and feel it in the telepathic connection. He hurt so much that it hurt you. “Peter, I was just joking around- I-I didn’t really mean it-”

 

“First it's Steve, now its Pietro. Why are you so willing to flirt with everyone but me. I mean, I thought today we had something going, but after seeing you with Pietro- I don’t know. I guess it was all just a ruse to fool Tony that we are working on it…”

 

You start to say something but you end up just stuttering.

 

He continues, “You know I can feel your true emotions, right? I know you like Pietro. I know you think he is hot, cool and dangerous. I know you think I’m a dork. But you’re a dork too. Sure, a slightly more dignified dork- but still- I know you like that about me. I can feel it. I felt it this morning in the lab when we were working on the web fluid. You were impressed with me and we made a good team, you started to catch onto the science of it because you’re brilliant in more than just one way! So, I can understand having feelings for other guys. I get it. We are still young. But why are you so afraid to admit the feelings you have for me, (Y/N)”

 

“I-I-I don’t know…” you say struggling to explain yourself. You suddenly feel the need to run away from this scenario, to run away and think about things. To avoid giving a real answer. Peter walks towards you as you struggle for words. Eventually, you give into the need to flee and start walking away from him. But the air around you thickens and your feet feel like lead as you step further away. An invisible force is tugging you back towards Peter, making it almost painful for you to bail on him.

 

“Why are you trying to run away? No one’s here. It’s okay to admit, you have a mushy crush on your soulmate, dorky Peter Parker.” And with that, you give up on trying to run away and turn around to face him. A magnetic energy pulls you into his arms. You realize that your soulmate markings perfectly line up when you hug each other. A tingling sensation trickles throughout your body and you feel a security and comfort that you have never felt before.

 

With your ear pressed against Peter’s chest, you can hear his heart thumping wildly. You feel the hitches in his deep breaths as his chest rises and falls. He rests his head on yours and squeeze him tighter. _I’m sorry. You were right. I need to let go of my stupid pride. I really am starting to have feelings for you, dorky Peter Parker._

 

He let out a soft laugh. You looked up at him with big doe-eyes and he gently kissed your forehead.  

 

Tony suddenly bursts into the kitchen, “I knew it!” he exclaims.

 

You and remain in Peter’s arms, you both look at Tony and then exchange a confused look with each other.

 

Tony continues, “I was in the other room and I was wondering why I felt so suspiciously happy all of a sudden and BOOM. Here you two are. Getting all cozy and gross. I knew it! I knew this was a good decision for the team! Now, I’ll leave you guys to do your thing- I have to call Pepper and tell her how much I love her!” and he promptly leaves the room.

 

You look back up at Peter. “That was really weird,” he says. “I have never seen Tony so- happy and excited like that.”

 

“Yeah,” you respond. “That’s weird.”

“Do you want to go back to our room now?” he asks. “I know a documentary that I think you would really like…”

 

You light up. That’s probably the hottest thing a guy has ever said to you. Living with Peter might actually be more than just okay...

 

 


	6. Date Night and a Haunting of the Past

The next morning you look at your new itinerary for the day. Maybe this one will stick for a little longer. You are glad to see that your morning workout with Natasha has been restored while Peter has time in the lab. Peter comes into the kitchen to review his new schedule. He is sad to see that you won’t be joining him in the lab this morning.

 

You meet with Natasha and she takes you for a run outside, since it was a nice morning. She maintains a fast pace throughout the run, making it nearly impossible to keep up.

 

“Come on, Y/N!” she barks. “I heard you were flirting with Pietro. How do you expect to keep up with him if you can’t even keep up with me?”

 

“Wait!” you say huffing and puffing, “Who told you that I was flirting with Pietro?”

 

“The walls have ears, kid. Literally, Friday is everywhere. But this one I heard from Cap… and Pietro.”

 

“Pietro was talking about me?” you ask amused.

 

“Yes, he was. I didn’t realize you and Peter had an open relationship.”

 

“We don’t. We aren’t in relationship. Just because we are soulmates doesn’t mean that we have to be romantically involved or intimate right away. Or at all, even.”

 

“No offense, Y/N, but if I were you, I wouldn’t bother with Pietro. Peter was born to be your other half and whether you are ready for that or not right now isn’t the issue. Getting involved with Pietro only means that there will be a conflict between Pietro and Peter. Then eventually a conflict between you and Pietro when you ultimately decide Peter over him.”

 

She made a good argument. It’s not like you don’t like Peter. Pietro is just so alluring and you are still so young to be tied down to one guy.

 

When you finish the run, you return to the gym for lifting. Natasha continues to push you to your limits on the machines. Your muscles scream, and your teeth clench tight, but you continue to push through. You think about Pietro and that winning cocky smile of his. You can’t seem to let this go, even in the pains of working out.

You have to see where that trail leads. Even if its a “guaranteed dead end” you can’t live with the regret of letting this opportunity slip through your fingers. Peter will understand. He said so himself last night.

 

When lunch time rolls around, you see Peter in the kitchen with his head phones on. You tap him on the shoulder and he turns around, happily surprised to see you. “Hey, Y/N, how was your morning workout with Natasha?” he asks.

 

“Oh, you know, it was good but… exhausting,” you respond. “But that’s not why I wanted to talk to you.” You take a deep, uneasy breath.

 

He inhales and holds his breath, awaiting bad news.

 

“I just wanted to let you know, that I think I need to investigate this thing with Pietro. I don’t want to live with regret or ever resent you. But I also don’t want to hurt you. I care about you, Peter, but I need to be true to myself.”

 

He exhales slowly and looks down at his feet, “Uh.. okay. I understand. Uh… I will try to stay out of your way then, I guess.”

 

“Thanks, Peter, for being so understanding!”

 

“I mean, just please don’t try to push this too much or torture me, Y/N. This won’t be easy for me by any stretch of the imagination. I can give you space, but I can’t promise that I’m going to like it, or like him being in your life. I will try not to engage or interfere but promise me that you will try not to put me in situations where I would have to.”

 

“I promise, Peter. I am not trying to hurt your feelings. I am doing this because I think if we ever want to even possibly have a healthy future together, it would start by not holding each other back. I won’t try to torture you, Peter, I promise.”

 

“Okay…” he says quietly.

 

Just then, Pietro races in and starts grabbing food.

 

“Looks like I’m going to eat in our place then…” Peter says solemnly leaving the room.

 

It hurts to see him like this, but it would hurt him more if you resented him forever for holding you back.

 

You have lunch with Pietro, Natasha, Wanda and Bruce. You and Pietro flirt intermittently and you can tell that it makes everyone else visibly uncomfortable. You can tell they are all politely ignoring it because they think its a bad idea. Perhaps they’re right, but you should be allowed to learn from your own mistakes.

 

After lunch, Pietro catches you alone in the kitchen. He asks you out on a date. A real date. One outside of Avengers Tower. You almost forgot that it was possible to leave Avengers Tower since basically everything you need is provided for you.

 

You happily accept his offer and then run off to hand-to-hand training with Natasha. Peter is also training in the same dungeon but he is working Pietro, who is wearing a power dampening bracelet, and Steve.

 

Steve works with Peter and Pietro individually. Fine tuning their skills to their needs and weaknesses. You try hard to remain focused on your work with Natasha. She was taking it easy on you the past few days as you learned the basics but now she is really turning up the heat. Unleashing more fury and fancy moves on you.

 

You finally get a water break and take a peek at the end of the room where the boys are training. Pietro gives you a quick wink and you respond with a flirty smile and head nod. In his moment of distraction, Peter notices and gives him a kick in the gut that knocks him back into a stumble. Cap shoots Peter a sharp and slightly confused look.

 

Peter says, “You have to be focused at all times, villains aren’t going to care if you get distracted.”

 

Cap nods reluctantly and Pietro recovers, plastering a cocky grin across his face. He shakes off the sting of the kick, “Watch yourself Parker, just wait until we duel one-on-one.”

 

“That’s enough,” Cap cuts in and continues working with Pietro, while Peter goes for a drink of his water. I feel his eyes meet mine across the room. There is pain in his gaze and I quickly avert my eyes.

 

“Alright, Sparky,” Natasha says, “Let’s keep going before you cause another Civil War.”

 

Natasha continues to turn up the heat with your hand-to-hand training. Until you abruptly stop at the sound of a choked yelp.

 

You and Natasha turn to the source of the noise. Pietro and Peter in a one-on-one duel. The fight is fierce and horrifying. Even Cap is standing back with a look of fright on his face. No one would dare break this fight up up even if it did get out of hand.

 

Peter took a harsh blow to the face that made him falter. Pietro unleashes a fury of jabs in the gut, but Peter regains his composure enough to knee Pietro in the stomach. Pietro doubles over slightly and Peter lands a savage kick to Pietro’s face. Pietro retreats involuntarily from the force. Pietro flashes a bloody grin, “So, I guess you’re a little upset that I’m taking your girl out on a real date tonight, huh? You know, like a date that isn’t coerced by Tony- like a real voluntary one?”

 

Peter growls angrily as he advances on Pietro, releasing all unholy hell on him. “Actually, I didn’t know that, Maxipad. Have fun being too sore to look cool!”

 

Pietro just laughs in Peter’s face, spitting blood out, knowing that he has successfully gotten under Spider-Man’s skin. Pietro lands a hard kick into Peter’s stomach that sends him breathless flying backwards into Cap’s arms, who was just about to break them up. Peter gasps for air as Steve restrains him in a headlock in which he struggles to break free from, still trying to throw punches. Natasha runs to grabs Pietro, just in case he tries anything.

 

You stand there completely stunned. Pietro and Peter both look to you, pleading for you to take their side. You are suddenly extremely uncomfortable and run out of the room. Good thing it was time for you to head to power control training with Wanda already.

 

Today, Wanda had a more realistic challenge for you. Your targets were moving holograms that would disintegrate if you hit them with your flame. Its an invigorating challenge. The holograms come running at you many at a time and your adrenaline kicks in to keep your sharp and on your toes.

 

After an hour, Wanda lets you have a break. “So, I heard you have a date with my brother, tonight,” she says with an uneasy smile.

 

“Uh, yeah, I do,” you reply unsure of how she feels about the situation.

 

“Are you sure that this is a good idea, Y/N?” she asks.

 

“No, I’m not,” you respond honestly, “But I have to try this out. I have to follow this feeling or I’ll never forgive myself.”

 

She nods, “I understand. But please don’t break my brother’s heart. He’s a big boy and I guess he knows what he is getting into. But please, don’t lead him on too long or be cruel. He is a nice guy and he doesn’t deserve that.”

 

“I know, Wanda. I promise, I am not out to break hearts here, just trying to follow my own.”

 

You continue training until dinner time. Instead of heading to the communal kitchen you branch off to go to your room to take a shower and clean up for your date. You can’t help but get excited. You haven’t been on a real date in a long time.

 

After your hot shower, you walk into your bedroom in a towel to pick out your outfit. You hear the front door slam shut. Peter’s home. You can hear him groaning as he opens and closes the refrigerator door. He absent mindedly shuffles into the bedroom, head hung low with an ice pack to his right eye.

 

You yelp in surprise and grip your towel tighter. He looks up clearly unaware that you were home and he turns to face the wall, “I’m sorry, Y/N, I didn’t realize you were here, I thought you’d be having dinner with everyone.”

 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it…” you say awkwardly.

 

“Why aren’t you having dinner with everyone?”

 

“Uh… well… because I am going on a date with Pietro, remember?” you say quietly.

 

“OH… oh, yeah… I’ll leave you alone then. I’m just going to be in our kitchen having dinner…” he says and leaves you alone in the bedroom to finish getting ready.

 

You put on a swanky, little black dress that hugs your curves nicely with a low plunging neckline. You cover up your soul mate marking with layers of concealer and foundation. You put on some striking but understated makeup and comfortable flats. Your outfit is versatile for any kind of date he takes you on from fancy to casual. You walk out of the bedroom and Peter is eating a sandwich standing at the kitchen counter. He looks up at you as you grab your purse and head for the front door.

 

You feel his gaze linger. Taking in the full sight of you. You can feel the pulsating hurricane of emotions flickering through his mind. There is admiration, jealousy, desire, lust, confusion, hurt, and a bit of resentment all flaring and firing at once creating a complex conflict that weighs on his mind. He forces himself to look back down at his sandwich, as he tries to calm down his thoughts, knowing that you can feel them.

 

 _You look absolutely beautiful, Y/N. I hope you have fun_ he manages to say telepathically.

 

You can tell the latter half of that sentence felt very forced. But nevertheless, you could tell that Peter did truly want you to be happy. All of his anger and resentment wasn’t aimed at you, but at his own insecurities and Pietro.  

 

 _Thanks_ , you reply and then leave.

 

Pietro meets you at the entrance of Avengers Tower. He looks damn good as well. Dark jeans, a collared shirt and a black leather jacket to complete the look. Even though he was a little banged up from the fight and limping a little, he still cleaned up well.  

 

Happy drives you two to a nice restaurant. One with white table cloths and everything. You would’ve been completely content with just an Olive Garden or even a drive thru, but you appreciated the extra level of effort Pietro put in. It was so fancy it almost seemed a little out of character. Now you are starting to worry that perhaps Pietro likes you more than you were counting on.

 

Next he takes you to see a movie. It’s a gory, old fashioned horror movie at a classy old downtown theatre. He bought dinner and now the tickets for the movie, so you put your foot down about paying for the popcorn and candy. He doesn’t fight you when he sees your hand start to glow red like a hot coal.

 

During the movie, he holds your hand and you squeeze it extra tight when you get scared occasionally nestling your face into his shoulder to avoid seeing the gory scenes. This makes him laugh and he whispers in your ear, “You’re so cute. I didn’t expect a badass crime-fighter like you to get so spooked by an old gory horror movie.”

 

You whisper back, “I don’t know why but for some reason I find fiction scarier than real life. Probably because I don’t have any control over fate in the movie my adrenaline rush isn’t kicking in to save everybody.”

 

He responds, “Hey, aren’t you the girl that burned a few serial killers alive? I know you must’ve been hyped on adrenaline, but I’m surprised that you still shutter at this old fashioned gore.”

 

You tense up. You haven’t been asked about that in a long time. You were kind of hoping that part of your past would go away forever. But of course, here it is, on your date with Pietro, haunting you once again. You can still see it seared in your mind’s eye. The images of terrible people that you could’ve sent to prison for life, bursting into flames. Skin melting, screaming, and fluttering to ash. It was so clear and vivid, you wonder if Peter knew. Or if he knows now. Peter has never killed anyone before. You wonder what he thinks of your past, self-consciously. Who knows how much he knows and would he still care about you if he found out now?

 

How did Pietro find out? From Tony? From the news? Lucky guess, even? He clearly didn’t seem too bothered by it. Was that a good sign or a bad sign?

 

After the movie, on the way back to Avengers Tower, you ask him, “How did you find out about the people I killed?”

 

“Natasha insinuated it, and I remembered hearing about it on the news, so I put two and two together,” he said. “Why?”

 

“Oh… I don’t know. I was just curious, I guess…”

“I don’t judge you for it, by the way. I get it. It was cleared by the police as self defence and those guys deserved it anyway.”

 

Somehow those words didn’t make you feel any better. You remained uneasy like needles were slowly piercing your heart. When you exited the car, Pietro helped you out, and held your hand as you walked in.

 

“I have a tendency to move too fast- obviously- but would you like to come back to my place for a bit?” he asked.

 

“Uh… Well, uh… usually- I’d be totally down with that. But tonight, I am- uh… just really tired. I think it’s all the training I’ve been doing. So I think I should to go straight to bed.”

 

“Okay! No problem! I’ll walk you to your door!”

 

When you arrived at your door, you gave him a hug and a kiss goodnight and wait until he walks away to open the door.

 

Peter is laying on the couch with ice packs sitting on various parts of his body while he watches TV. You wave to him sheepishly and he nods back in acknowledgement.

 

You get ready for bed and realize that Peter is still in the living room. You walk into the living room to see him still strewn across the couch. “Are you going to bed soon?” you ask. “It’s getting pretty late…”

 

“I think I’m just going to sleep on the couch tonight. Don’t worry about it…” he responds as he shuts off the tv and pulls a blanket over himself.

 

You walk back into the bedroom and get cozy under the sheets of your bed. You can feel Peter’s feelings of dejection and physical pain.

 

You try to sleep but part of you worries for Peter and the other part worries about Pietro’s thoughts on your superhero history.  Eventually, you nod off into sleep.

 

But the sleep is anything but peaceful. You see visions of the people you burned, dying in agony in front of your eyes over and over and over again. You awake in fit of pure fear, and a wave of unrelenting sadness sweeps over you, taking you under, causing you to burst into tears. You haven’t wept this hard since the court-mandated therapy sessions.

 

You feel Peter try to soothe your mind from the other room.

 

 _Peter, are you awake?_ You ask through the connection.

 

 _Of course,_ he responds.

 

_Can you please come into the bedroom?_

 

A second later you see Peter’s silhouette in the door frame. “Y/N?” he whispers.

 

In between sobs you ask, “Can you please stay with me? I really don’t want to be alone right now…”

 

He climbs into bed with you and wraps his arms around you, pulling you in close as his little spoon. His embrace emanates a feeling of peace throughout your body and mind, right down to the bone.

 

Without needing any explanation, he says telepathically, _I know, Y/N. I know it was an accident. I know you didn’t mean to do it. I know that it was pure terror and not anger that lead your powers to erupt uncontrollably. I know you tried to stop it. I know you tried to save them and do the right thing. I know you were young and didn’t know how to shut down your powers yet. I know everything about those situations and I can feel exactly how you felt. I am so sorry you were reliving those moments in your nightmares tonight. But I am here for you, now. Please try to forgive yourself.  And please let me take some of your pain._

 

You hold on tightly to his arms and concentrate on expelling some of your pain into his consciousness. Amazingly, you feel it begin to work. Peter starts to take some of the dread and terror away so that it becomes more bearable. In return, Peter sends you his warmth and serenity. Surrounding you with love and understanding, which you hastily wrap around your mind like a blanket. Eventually, you are able to go back to sleep with Peter still holding you in his arms, sharing the bed. You enjoy a restful slumber for the rest of the night.  

 

 

 

 


	7. Kiss and Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I still have a lot of plans in store for this storyline... I didn't originally think it would get this long. But alas!

The next morning, you wake up warm and relieved like the first deep after a good cry. You glance over at the clock and notice that you woke up five minutes before your alarm. Peter’s arms still encircle you, and you take a moment to replay last night’s events in your head. It almost feels like a surreal dream. But then again, nearly everything concerning the soulmate tether feels like a surreal dream. A thousand different emotions about Peter and Pietro swirl through mind, while Peter’s consciousness, along with his physical form, rest peacefully unaware.

 

Your heart feels uneasy and torn apart with indecision.

 

The alarm clock rings and Peter and Peter jolts awake. The two of you part ways with the ferocity of a split atom. You immediately rush separate ways to get ready.

 

You are eating a quick breakfast when Peter emerges. He looks pale and drained. Residual sadness stains his eyes. “Hey, (Y/N), how are you feeling this morning?” A weak smile crawls up his face as he walks towards you. He rests his hands on your shoulders and a tingle trickles through you like a small electric shock. You jump out of your chair, the moment and the sincerity in his eyes scared you. There was a profoundly deep intimacy with Peter in every small interaction that you have never experienced before. It was so intentional, personal, and  new, you didn’t know how to react to it.

 

You turn to Peter, who has a slightly hurt and confused expression on his face.“Uh- I’m fine! I- uh- just don’t want to be late for Natasha!” and run out of the room.

 

Natasha takes you outside for another run and you try your best to keep up. You try hard to focus on the task at hand instead of the mixed emotions that tumble through you mind. As you tire, you start to fall further and further behind. “Come on, Sparky!” Natasha barks at you glancing behind to see you.

 

Suddenly, you feel a gust of air sweep you off your feet and you are suddenly much further ahead of Natasha. You look around, confused and disoriented looking for the answer, until Pietro appears next to you matching his pace with yours effortlessly. He flashes a cocky smile that brings a grin to your face.

 

Natasha yells as she gains on us, “Hey! That’s cheating! We’re doing another lap now!”

 

You give Pietro a disappointed look and shake your head. “I’m sorry!,” he said. “I was just trying to help you out. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble!”

 

You shake your head again with a mock-seriousness.

 

“I’ll make it up to you, Y/N! I will make it up to you tonight!” he gave you a wink and then sped off.

 

At this point, Natasha was already well ahead of you again. Pietro’s words echo in your head as you finish up the cardio workout. What could he possibly have meant by that?  
  


After the run, you and Natasha join Wanda in the gym for some weight lifting.

 

“So, I heard you and my brother had a nice date last night,” Wanda says in between reps.

 

“Yeah! It was very nice! He is very kind!” you say excitedly, but something in the back of your throat feels hard to swallow. Something doesn’t sit quite right in your heart. Thoughts of your conversation in the movie theater and in the car start to come up but you quickly squash them down and continue lifting.

 

Lunchtime rolls around and you start preparing a lunch for yourself with Natasha and Wanda in the kitchen. Tony and Peter stroll in to fix their own. Peter smiles at you, and you feel the hum of his consciousness raise a few octaves. You smile back at him with a few seconds of prolonged eye contact. You switch your focus back to the sandwich you are making on the counter in front of you.

 

Peter walks up behind you and gently places a hand on your waist. Softly, he plants a kiss on the side of your head and then walks away to continue getting his lunch.

 

Everyone in the kitchen awkwardly observed that small moment of tenderness between you and Peter. Wanda quickly flashes you a confused glare and feel self conscious. You really need to get your act together on this whole Pietro thing before you start making accidental enemies.

 

You sit down next to Natasha and Bruce and start eating lunch. Then Pietro rushes and says, “Hey, Y/N, I want to show you something!”

 

Pietro takes you to the roof of Avengers Tower into the glass greenhouse. It’s beautiful up there and the plants are a welcomed change from all the metal and high tech gear you are surrounded with all day. The two of you finish eating your lunch in the greenhouse. Just talking about anything and everything. It was such a pleasant romantic encounter.  You make plans to hang out after training. As you begin to leave the greenhouse, Pietro grabs your hand, stopping you. You look into his eyes and he pulls you towards him. He hesitates for a moment, and then leans down to kiss you.

 

His kiss was soft, inviting and full of a tenderness you didn’t expect from Pietro. He was usually so rough and tumble. Full of powerful energy and fire, just like you. But this kiss was docile and conscientious. It was more something you would’ve expected from Peter. Oh, Peter. Why was Peter coming to mind when you were kissing a super hot guy?! You suddenly felt Peter’s presence in your mind wilt. He must’ve just realized what you were up to. You break away from the kiss and there is a hopeful spark in Pietro’s eyes. It was such a nice kiss, and normally everything you ever wanted. But pangs of guilt started to prick at your heart and you couldn’t place exactly why. You and Peter weren’t ‘anything’ and he knows that you are exploring this path. But why did it start to feel so wrong all of a sudden?

 

You carry on with your day of training. Focusing on the task at hand and not on the quarrels in your heart. Your interactions with Wanda are weary and delicate. You both try to dance around the subject of her brother and Peter, knowing very well that the Avengers can’t afford any more in-group conflict. It pulls on your heart, that you’ve been acting on your selfish impulse lately. The old you wouldn’t have cared, but you were really starting to become an Avenger. No longer just an independent vigilante, but a team member that realizes how their actions affect everyone as a whole.

 

You escape to your room for dinner and a shower. You don’t feel like talking to anyone right now. You need to sit with your thoughts for a while.

 

After dinner and a shower, you are walking around in a robe when you hear a knock at the front door. It’s Pietro. His face lights up with surprise at your ‘scandalous’ state. You nearly forgot that you agreed to hang out with him earlier.

 

You let him inside. He sits on the couch in the living room while you finish getting changed. Cute but comfy was the goal. From the bedroom you can hear the front door open. Oh, shit. That’s probably Peter.

 

You hurry up as much as you can. You can hear the low volume banter going back and forth between Pietro and Peter but you can’t distinguish what they are saying. You open the door of the bedroom and see Peter in the kitchen area and Pietro still on the couch. Good. Keeping their distance was probably best.

 

“I-I’m sorry Peter!” you say immediately. “I promised him that we would hang out and I just had to finish getting ready real fast and-”

 

“It’s fine, Y/N, don’t worry about it,” he said cutting you off from your panic but he didn’t make any eye contact. You could feel that he was obviously upset about seeing Pietro in your shared place.

 

“We will leave right now, I promise!” you say apologetically.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that, Pete.” Pietro said in a biting tone. “Don’t worry, I’ll just take her to my place to hang out. I don’t have a ‘roommate’ so it's nice and private there.” Then Pietro picked you up and sped off.

 

Entering his living room, Pietro seemed pleased with himself. But you weren’t impressed. He handled the situation very childishly and you wanted to let him know that.

 

“Look, Pietro. I know we are kind of in a weird situation right now, but you can’t mess with Peter like that. Peter is always going to be in the background no matter what. If you can’t coexist with him civilly, you’re going to cause a rift in the Avengers and we honestly can’t afford another one.”

 

Pietro scoffs, “Oh, you’re such a team player now, aren’t you? How long have you been an official Avenger again? Like a week? Peter is too sensitive and possessive. He wants you all to himself, yet does nothing about it, and then gets mad when someone actually acts on their feelings towards you! He has no right to be upset about us hanging out and going on dates! He’s not your boyfriend, he’s not even your lover! I mean, seriously- has he ever even asked you on a date?”

“No… actually… he hasn’t…”

 

“Well then, there you go! He needs to stop getting his panties in a twist just because he’s bitter that he doesn’t have the balls to ask out his - you know-.” Soulmate. He couldn’t even say it out loud.

 

The thought never really occurred to you. Peter hasn’t made any official moves. You appreciate his space for your exploration with Pietro but it does seem odd that other than that documentary you watched together, you never went out of your way to spend time together. Was this because he didn’t care enough? Was he too shy to ask? Was he just trying to take it really slow and give things time? Or did he assume that you would turn him down? Wait, would you turn him down?

 

Then a loud noise cuts through the silence. Tony on a building-wide intercom. He says the Avengers are being called to New York City. The local heroes and cops need some aid and to be honest the Avengers could use to brush some rust off. In an instant Pietro has transformed into Quicksilver. “We can talk about this later… I’ll see you in the city…” and he raced out of the room.

 

You ran back to your suite to put on your suit. The real one, not just the athletic gear. You ran in as Peter was running out, his mask in his hand. You put on your tight black fireproof suit. Unlike your workout suit, this one has a flame emblem on it. More of a warning to others than anything else… or at least that’s what Tony said. You put on sturdy, yet lightweight combat boots and a utility belt with a few  handy gadgets, your black eye mask in hand you ran down to the lobby. Turns out most of the gang had already helicoptered off without you. Except, Natasha who stood waiting impatiently for you to arrive.

 

“It’s okay… Everyone is slow at first…” she reassured you with a sigh.

 

When the helicopter lands, you try to orient yourself. “We’re need in Hell’s Kitchen,” Natasha says. “This doesn’t happen often. The Defenders aren’t our biggest fans. So Tony thought we’d be the best people to send here. He knows you have some good rapport with them from your early days.”

 

Turns out the actual problem was happening in Brooklyn. Some foreign diplomats were buying alien weaponry to smuggle back into their countries. Every arms dealer in New York had money riding on this exchange and the damage was expected to be massive. Meanwhile, when the veteran heroes are fighting the good fight, crime flourishes in the now neglected other areas of the city. That’s what you were there to prevent.

 

Petty criminals and thieves, wait for these kinds of opportunities. So you and Natasha had your hands full for a while. Then Natasha got a call from Tony. They needed her in Brooklyn. You were hopeful that maybe Tony needed your backup too. But Natasha demanded that you stay put in Hell’s Kitchen.

 

You were handling yourself very well on your own. It harkened back to the good old days of fighting crime in your city and occasionally slipping into Hell’s Kitchen to help out some of the heroes you admire most. All was fine, until a section of The Hand, descended upon you.

 

You ran into an abandoned warehouse following a suspicious looking character and ended up biting off more than you could chew. It was a complete accident that you found one of their lairs and now they needed to silence you.

 

You have fought with them before, but you were left bloody and beaten to pulp. Daredevil had to take you to someone that could keep quiet and reset your ribs and you had other heroes fighting with you that time. But now, it was just you and The Hand. You were completely out of your league here and you knew it.

 

Terrified, your first instinct was to run away. If this happened a few months ago, that is undoubtedly what you would’ve down. But you’re an Avenger now and the citizens expect more from you now. You are no longer just a kid in a makeshift suit doing the best she can, but an esteemed figure in the eyes of the public.

 

So, you stood your ground. You fought them with everything you had in you. You noted a slight gain in confidence as you fought. The training with Natasha and Wanda seems to be giving you a positive advantage. But there was just so many of them. They came at you from all angles and you resisted the fearful temptation to incinerate them.

 

You were surrounded, exhausted and losing hope that you could subdue all of them until the proper authorities could come.  You felt a surge of energy start to heat your hands more and more as you fought. Sparks started to fly sporadically throughout the room in different places. As you fatigued and your adrenaline rush grew stronger, you began to lose control.

 

You started to get sloppy, a knife flies toward your neck and you catch the assassin’s wrist before it makes contact. Your muscles scream for reprieve. You can’t play nice anymore. You let out a battle cry and fire consumes your arm, burning your assailant.

 

Suddenly a web grabs and pulls his arm away from yours and extinguishes the flames that spread onto him. “Whoa there, fireball!” a voice called from behind you. “I can’t have you starting fires left and right- there are some brownstones on this block!” You were beyond relieved that Spider- Man showed up.

 

The two of you fought together for the first time. You were already drained and banged up pretty bad. You could tell that Peter was getting tired too, but you were surprised at his resiliency. As you continued to work together to subdue the assassins, you felt a second wind of strength slowly start to sweep through your body. Like a battery being charged.

 

You received an unexpected blow to the face that knocked you backwards. Blinding pain spread through your cheek and jawbone, giving The Hand enough of an opportunity to gang up on you and drag you away. Peter managed to knock out two members, and then a third when he realized they were dragging you away.

 

“Hey!” he shouted at them. “I know she’s pretty, but you can’t keep her!” He shot webs in their faces that made them involuntarily inhale knockout gases and they slumped to the floor, causing you to fall down with them.

 

Exhausted you rolled away from them but struggled getting up through the pain. Peter rushed to your side to help you. He ripped off his mask and scooped you off the cement floor. Looking into his eyes you knew he would have carried you the rest of the night, if you’d let him. But you ask him to put you down. Your legs are shaky from the aftermath of your intense adrenaline rush and they buckle underneath you at first. Peter catches you from collapsing and you throw your arms around his neck for stability. He holds you steady. An anchor for your beaten and bruised up form.

 

The look in his eyes told a thousand different stories you were the center in each one of them. His care and desire for you were written all over his face. His consciousness was roaring inside your head, you could even hear a few of his tumbling thoughts about you that cycled through his mind. He was a blizzard of feelings ranging from relieved that you are safe to upset that you got hurt and all throughout is a constant beating sensation of genuine love for you. You were now steady on your own two feet but Peter didn’t want to let go of you. The soothing aura that enveloped the both of you felt rejuvenating.

 

“I’m so glad you found me! I was obviously way in over my head and I didn’t have time to call for backup! I’m lucky you came when you did…” You say.

 

“When I felt that you were in greater trouble than usual, I dropped everything and came as fast as I could! I was so worried about you! I mean- I know you’re pretty badass and can handle a lot on your own- but I just can’t stand the thought of anyone laying a hand on you- much less THE Hand! Y/N, I just- I just can’t even describe it! You are my greatest weakness, yet my most powerful strength and I just- I just want to be- I-I-I know we need to take things slow- but I’m already all in.”

 

His puppy dog eyes, twinkled in the dim light. His admiration for you was overflowing and his mind was brimming with passionate desire and a growing impulse to kiss you. The thought of him kissing you, sent your heart racing and Peter realized it even before you did.

 

Wrapping his arms tighter around your waist, he presses his lips to yours with an ardent hunger. Still clinging to his neck, you kiss him back with a returned fervor as he starts to bend you backward with a zealousness. Literal sparks start flying off of you two as your legs intertwine and you both stagger. You’re starting to lose yourself in the fiery passion and happiness that Peter brings you when his lips connect with yours and his affectionate thoughts flood into your mind. You can feel your soulmate mark burning against his, but not a painful type of burning but a pure and invigorating sensation.

 

You start to pull away from Peter and hangs onto you for as long as he can, clearly not wanting the moment to end.

 

“Wait! Peter!” you say, out of breath. “We gotta tie these guys up!”

 

Shock at the realization pours over his face, “Oh yeah! You’re right!”

 

Peter puts his mask back on and you help him gather the unconscious members of The Hand into a back to back sitting position. You unarm them and then Peter webs them up real good so that they can’t escape when they wake up. You and Peter leave a note and also drop a line at the police station although you have to leave a message since it has been a busy night of crime.

 

It’s almost 4am and Tony calls Peter. The conflict in Brooklyn has settled. Everyone gets tomorrow off and a helicopter will pick us up at our location to take us home. But Pietro must’ve overheard our location from Tony’s end of the phone because suddenly he appears at your side. He picks you up fireman-style and swings you around, clearly he is riding a natural high from the heroes’ win in Brooklyn.

 

It’s almost as if he forgot you were fighting when you were called to gear up. He kisses you quickly and whispers in your ear, “I’m sorry about earlier. Being happy and having fun with you is all that matters. I’m not wasting anymore time being jealous of Parker.

 

Everything happens so quickly, you can barely process what’s happening and comprehend what he is saying. You are just stunned.

 

“Let’s go home, I’ll carry you there!” he says excitedly.

 

The last thing you see before he speeds off is Peter 20ft away witnessing the whole interaction. He is shocked, confused and betrayed by your pending duplicity.  

 

 


	8. If You Play With Fire...

Pietro puts you down when you reach the lobby. “Let’s go up to my room and celebrate! I have some champagne, it’ll be great!”

You smile at him. How does he have this much energy after fighting all night? You’re body is exhausted but your mind is still racing. You probably wouldn’t be able to fall asleep right away anyway. Maybe some champagne with Pietro would help quiet your mind. You follow him up to his room.

 

He pours a glass for you and for himself. You watch the sunrise outside the window as you both sit next to each other on the couch. After a glass, Pietro asked you if you wanted to stay over.

 

You politely declined, insisting that it wasn’t personal, you were just very tired and you don’t sleep well with other people. But that was partially a lie, you realized as you left. That used to be true, but sleeping with Peter at your side actually slept better than when you slept alone. It was that kind of restfulness that you craved right now.

 

When you got home and walked into your bedroom, you noticed Peter in the bed already asleep. You carelessly changed into your pajamas with him in the room. When you peeled back the sheets to climb in, Peter woke up. Groggily he peaked one eye open and said, “Hey, Y/N, I’m sorry… I can move to the floor if you want…”

 

“No, you’re fine. You can stay here…”

 

“ I just assumed that when I didn’t see you when I got home that you were going to sleep over at Pietro’s…”

 

“Why would I do that? I don’t know him that well…” and you kissed Peter’s forehead. He smiled as he closed his eyes again and you turned over to face away from him.

 

 _Goodnight, Peter,_ you whispered in his mind.

 

 _Goodnight, beautiful_ , he replied.

 

You wake up disoriented at 1pm. Your whole sleep cycle is out of whack now that you fought all night last night. Good thing you had today off. The sheets were cold and you realized that it was because Peter had already gotten up. You could hear him shuffling around in the kitchen.

 

You get up to take a shower, when you realize that you looked like a wreck. Hair messy, dried blood on cuts and dirt smudges. You were also sore and bruised as hell.

 

The hot shower hurts with all the fresh injuries, but getting clean feels glorious. You put on some normal everyday clothes and not your workout clothes for once. When you leave the bedroom Peter is sitting on the couch icing various parts of his body. Good idea. You grab some ice packs and join him on the couch saying nothing.

 

“How are you feeling?” he asks wearily.

 

“Ouch,” is all you can manage to say. Now that all the adrenaline from the night has officially left your system, your body is reaping the full effects of last night’s damage.

 

“Same,” he replies. Then you both decide to buck up enough energy to go eat lunch in the communal dining room and see how everyone else is fairing.

 

Natasha gives you an unexpectedly affectionate hug when she sees you in the kitchen. “I’m so proud of you, Sparky! I heard you took on part of The Hand last night and found one of their lairs! That’s so great! Only one of them suffered some minor burns too! Looks like my hand-to-hand training is coming handy afterall!”

 

You smile at her, feeling a little proud of yourself. Look at you, being a good clean hero and all. But then you remember, “Well, it wasn’t just me that took on The Hand. I would’ve been in trouble if Spider-Man didn’t show up and help out.” You smile across the room at Peter and he smiles back.

 

Natasha give you an eyebrow of intrigue, which you wave off dismissively with a gesture of your hand. Nothing salacious happened.

 

“How was Brooklyn?” you ask Natasha.

 

“Rough. Spider-Boy over there was a big help… we were wondering why he suddenly ran off. But I guess now we know.”

 

Pietro races in. How does that guy have so much energy? “Hey, Y/N since we have today off, I’d like to take you out again tonight. Maybe hit up a club or something?”

 

“Whoa! A club? I’m having trouble walking right now!” you respond.

 

“I mean, I guess we can stay in if you’re not feeling well…”

 

You are a youth, damn it! You should enjoy the club scene while you can. So foolishly, against your body’s wishes, you reply, “Alright! We’ll go to a club. But I am spending all day resting until then!”

 

After lunch, you stick to your plan. You go back to your suite, take a nap, call your family and take as much pain killers as you can without dying. Peter wasn’t home all day. Who knows what he was doing? His consciousness suggest that it was something mundane, perhaps hanging out with Bruce in the lab or something.

 

At 8:30pm you decide to start getting ready for the club. Time to get a little slutty. You whip out a black leather mini skirt with fishnet tights that you haven’t worn since you went to ESU. The skirt had a zipper in the back that would sometimes stick, but you managed. You put on a black halter top with a low back and a deep neckline. You tried your best to cover up the tether mark with makeup but it kept immediately burning through it. Your bond with Peter was getting too strong to cover it up. You put a small band-aid on it instead, but felt a little silly. You accessorize with a necklace and some bracelets for bling. You style your hair nicely, and go for a dramatic eye look. Knee-high suede boots and you are ready to go.

 

However, you still have some time before Pietro will pick you up. You walk into your kitchen and a moment later Peter comes home. Standing in the doorway still when he sees you he drops all the bags he’s holding. He is completely stunned. You can practically hear his heart pounding from across the room. His cheeks go red as he gathers up all the things he’s dropped and closes the door. He sets the bags down on the table quickly, rustling through to find something.

 

You’re standing behind the kitchen counter watching him curiously. He pulls out a bouquet of red roses and rushes towards you to give them to you. He curls an arm around your waist as he hands them to you and kisses your forehead. He whispers into your ear, “You look fantastic… What did I do to deserve this?”

 

Your heart skips a beat almost painfully and you take a deep stifled breath. He still holds onto you tightly. His admiration swelling uncontrollably and thoughts running rampant. “Thank you so much, Peter, for the flowers! They are really beautiful! But- uh- I am uh going to a club with Pietro… that’s why I’m dressed up…”

 

“...oh…” he says slowly releasing you and stepping back. You can feel the shards of ice that stabbed and deflated his elated mood. He recovers with a fake smile, which is useless because you know better, and says, “Well, I- uh- hope you have fun, I guess.” He walks back over the bags of stuff and starts to put away the other things he bought.

 

You feel like shit, seeing Peter so dejected and hurt. You know with absolute certainty that everything he does, he does to be with you, to help you, to make you happy. But how come he never asks you out like Pietro does? It’s puzzling and honestly if both asked you for a date at the exact same time, you would probably pick Peter over Pietro. But that’s never even been close to the issue. It kind of hurts. Peter just bought you flowers which is such a kind gesture but why doesn’t he bother to try to make plans with you? Does he think that being your soulmate gives him a free pass? Relationships are hard and take work. Is Peter willing to put in the work like Pietro does?

 

You’re about to talk to Peter about it when there is a knock at your door. You open the door and it’s Pietro, all dressed up and ready to go. Looks like you’ll have to ask Peter later. Right now, you are going to focus on having a good time at the club with a good, handsome guy.

The club is swankiest you’ve ever been to. The bouncer recognizes Pietro as an Avenger and you are let in as a “guest”. Apparently, being a known Avenger has some street cred benefits to getting into cool New York club. You start off the knight by showing Pietro that you can knock it back like the boys. Especially when Avengers and their guests drink on the house. It’s loud, its crowded and everyone in there is probably a model or really important. The DJ keeps spinning classic after classic and you can’t stop singing and dancing even if you wanted too. Pietro was an even better dancer than you expected, but of course you couldn’t let him show you up, so you turn up the heat.

 

You pull him closer. He smiles seductively and puts his hands on your hips. You look deep into his eyes with a wild lust. You are going to make this guy beg for it. Pietro gives back a look that suggests that he is up for the challenge. Both of you have competitive and unruly personalities that launch the night into a game of ‘how much can we get away with in public?’ It’s hot, it’s spontaneous, and it’s all just in good fun.

 

Then a thought pops into your head that surprises you. You wondered if Peter knew how to dance. Probably not, you decided. But he would definitely try very hard and manage to be cute anyway… You start to wonder what Peter is doing at home. You quiet your mind enough to listen to his emotions. He’s in a similar state from when you left the the house. He’s a bit sullen and full of self-doubt. Poor Peter. Why do you keep doing this to him? Peter would never do this to you… But if he did- you’d definitely be super angry and jealous about it. So what does that mean? Wait! Why are you thinking about this? Focus! Live in the moment! Be a youth!

 

You start to grind on Pietro, and you flash him a sultry look over your shoulder that you know is gonna kill him. You can feel his pants start to tighten. The game is really starting to tip over into the danger zone. Pietro better be careful- he’s playing with fire, after all.

 

Pietro finally can’t take it anymore and he taps out. “I know the coat check lady… she’ll let us into one of the private rooms that’s empty for free,” he whispered with hot breath into your ear. He’s definitely done this kind of thing before.

 

Sure enough you have a VIP room all to yourselves. You start making-out as soon as the door closes and stumble your way to the velvet couch.

 

Water, you think to yourself. This is just water.

 

You realized that after feeling what kissing Peter felt like, kissing Pietro just didn’t compare. Kissing Peter was invigorating. An almost hallucinogenic experience. The tingling you felt coursing through your whole body. The burning release from the tether marks connecting. The way you fit into his body so perfectly. The intimate sensation of his love for you, blossoming in your mind. The peace and completeness that eased and restored your weary form after a long fight.

Kissing Pietro seemed mechanical in comparison. His lips were rubbing against yours and saliva was being exchanged. Kissing Pietro was the undercutting Sex-Ed-explanation of intimacy between partners.

 

As his hands roamed freely across your body, it felt ordinary and clinical. Your tether mark started to feel cold and achy. You tried to focus on your actions with Pietro. You tried to elaborate and hone in on every little movement searching for a spark or sensation that you had been spoiled with last night. There was nothing. As hard as you tried, there was nothing.

 

Your mind kept wandering back to Peter. His smile. His laugh. His undying kindness. The way he would move heaven and earth to make you happy. His patience. Waiting for you to be ready for him. To accept that fate has tied you two together for a reason. To accept the greater purpose and benefits you can bring by being together.

 

Pietro matched your every ounce of fire and feral tendencies. But Peter brought you balance. Safety. Comfort. Understanding. He was an anchor that kept you from spiraling out of control. You brought him joy. You ignited a passion and a lust for life in him. You were both intellectuals but with different specialties. You really did complete each other. Together you two could be unstoppable.

 

Your tether mark really started to ache now. It felt frozen like an icicle was being stabbed into your heart. You couldn’t take it anymore. Without really thinking, you put a hand to your tether mark and channeled heat into your hand.

 

Pietro jumped up and screams. Alarmed, you realized that you accidentally seared him. It genuinely just slipped your mind. You were already getting used to being yourself around Peter, flames and all, that you forgot that Pietro could get hurt by your fire.

 

Part of Pietro’s shirt was smoking with a hole in it. Inside the hole, a pink first degree burn was exposed.

 

“I’m so sorry!” you exclaimed.

 

“It’s fine… I mean- you didn’t mean to do that, right?” he replied.

 

“No! Of course not! I’m so sorry! I just… forgot…”

 

He dropped his head low and took a deep breath. “...Forgot that I wasn’t Peter... And that you could hurt me…”

 

A thick silence choked the air between you two.

 

“My tether mark was getting really cold and it kind of hurt… I just wasn’t thinking… I just stupidly thought I could warm it up with a little heat so that it wouldn’t hurt so much but…”

 

Pietro nodded his head and exhaled slowly and deliberately. “So, I guess the fun’s over then… I guess that’s our signal to break this off… Your bond with Parker is only going to get stronger and more intense…”

 

“Yeah… Pietro, I’m sorry that I put you through all this…”

 

He let a bittersweet smirk crawl up one side of his face, “It’s not your fault, I knew I was playing with fire when he started this… and now- I got burned- literally!”

 

You both laugh awkwardly. It was a ridiculous scenario with the most savage outpour of karma in the form of a metaphor turning literal.

 

Happy drived you both home. Pietro walks you to your door. You hug goodnight, promising one another some space for a while until the emotions die down and you two can be friends again. He wished you and Peter the best and insisted that there weren’t any hard feelings. Although, you doubt Pietro and Peter would be chummy anytime soon.

 

You walk inside and Peter is on the couch reading _The Stranger_ by Albert Camus. He didn’t look up when you walked in and instead stayed focused on the page until he finished it. When he did, he looked up to see the astonished look on your face.

 

“That’s one of my favorite books!” you exclaimed.

 

“... I know. This is your copy… I figured if it meant something to you then I should probably read it… plus, I like reading all the little notes you wrote in the margins…” he said sheepishly.

 

This boy was such a dork. Reading your favorite piece of absurdist literature with margin notes, while you were partying at a club. He was a dork worth keeping.

 

“I didn’t expect you to be home so early… is everything alright?” he asked.

 

You shook off you shell-shock and the night’s events come back into focus, “Yeah, everything is fine.”

 

“...Oh… okay… good, I guess…” he starts to pick the book back up to continue reading.

 

“Why do you never ask me out on dates?” you say suddenly. He puts back down the book.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out about the cliff hanger... The romance will be heating up from here on out. Especially now that Pietro is out of the picture...


	9. Tag Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title explains the content well. This is a fairly long chapter. I don't want to give away spoilers but I want to warn you that there is some sultry material in the beginning-ish and some REALLY sultry material at the end.

“I didn’t think you wanted me too… I thought you wanted some space and time…” he replied with a gentle look in his eyes. “I was afraid you’d turn me down…”

 

Damn it. What have you done to this poor man?

 

“I’m so sorry, Peter…”

 

“Sorry for what?” He laughs softly.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve wasted so much time fighting this… I’m sorry I pushed you away again and again… I’m done running…”

 

“What do you mean?” His brows furrowed in confusion.

 

You walk over to the couch and sit next to him. You lean into him and he wraps his arms around you a bit surprised at the gesture. You hug him back and listen to the deep, heaving breaths that fill his lungs.

 

“I’m done with Pietro. I only want be with you.” You say gazing up into his eyes.

 

His eyes light up and you watch pure joy spread across his face. He is beaming so hard, he has to break eye contact for a second to regain composure. He pulls you in closer and starts rubbing your back. He kisses your forehead.

 

“... So you’re all mine now?” He asks

 

“I’m all yours, Peter… so you better take me out on some dates!” You say with a laugh.

 

“Oh! Of course! Don’t you worry!” He says and presses his forehead to yours.

 

You lean in and kiss him. A warmth spreads throughout your body. You run a hand through his messy hair. Your body is enveloped with elation. You can feel Peter smile through the kiss. His consciousness fills your mind with giddy, joyful feelings and peace. This was how it was meant to feel. Fate did not fuck up. Peter is the one you were meant to be with.

 

You pull away from Peter and he pouts. “You have to finish reading!” You explain.

 

“Oh, yeah! You’re right!” He says and hastily grabs the book as you stand up. What a cute dork.  

 

“I’m going to get changed out of these clothes and get ready for bed,” you announce.

 

You head into the bedroom and start peeling yourself out of your clubwear. Jewelry gets put back in the box. Boots back in the closet. You start to unzip out of your tight leather skirt, but once again the zipper is acting up. After a few minutes of struggling with it behind your back, you give up.

 

“Hey, Peterrrrrr…” you call innocently from the bedroom.

 

At first he doesn’t respond. Then you hear a page turn and he replies, “Yes, Y/N?”

 

“Can you come in here and help me with something?” you call back.

 

“Sure!” he says and you can hear him get up off the couch.

 

When he appears in the doorway you ask, “Can you help me with this zipper? It gets jammed sometimes and it’s hard to do from this angle…”

 

His eyes widen as he approaches you, “OH! Of course!”

 

At first he struggles, but then he finally gets it and you let your skirt immediately fall to the floor. You are relieved to be free of it. Through the reflection in the mirror over the dresser, you can see Peter’s face. He might be speechless but his consciousness was anything but quiet. His eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he took in the sight. He might’ve liked the sight of you bending over when he moved in, but this was a whole other level of physical attraction. It seemed as though dorky Peter Parker’s little heart was going to explode from the sight your ass in cheeky black panties and fishnet tights.

 

You look over your shoulder with a sultry smile, “Whatcha lookin at Peter?”

 

He looks up at you, his face bright red and full of embarrassment, “I-uh- I- uhm I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to look! I just didn’t expect you to take it off right away! I’m sorry! I can leave now-”

 

You turn to face him and clasp a hand over his mouth, “Relax, Peter. It’s fine, its just a butt,” you say with grin.

 

He grabs the hand that was cover his mouth and removes it, “That’s not ‘just a butt’... that’s- that’s-  the hottest thing I’ve ever seen…”

 

Oh poor little virgin Peter… You are going to wreck his little world when the time comes. You enjoyed his innocence and the way he ate out of the palm of your hand. You decided that it wouldn’t hurt to tease him a little more.

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and slowly moved closer to him. He maintained deep and intimate eye contact with you, but you could tell that he was straining not to look down the front of your deep cut halter top. Eventually, your body started to press up against his and he hesitantly placed his hands on your waist. He was extremely mindful that they weren’t crossing any boundaries.

 

“You’re going to break your neck straining like that… just look down already…” you said quietly.

 

He let himself gaze down at your cleavage and he had trouble catching his breath again. He was so fun to tease. You get on your tippy toes and give little kisses on his neck that make his grip on your waist tighten. His eyes close and he leans his head back. You start mixing in a few playful bites and he starts to groan.

 

You can feel in your mind that he is in a mushy mess of bliss. You can feel a second-hand high from his elated mood.

 

As your kisses alternate to different parts of his neck, you realize that he becomes acutely aware of the way your body rubs against his. There is a tantalizing friction that he can’t ignore. Peter is really losing himself in the moment but suddenly doubt starts flickering in.

 

“What’s wrong, Peter?” You ask in between kisses.

 

“...Nothing! …” he responds nervously. You can feel his hands shift shyly on your waist and you realize it’s because they are itching to explore.

 

“Nothing? You mean you’re not too shy to grab my ass?”

 

You pause from giving him kisses to glance up and see his face flush. You wait expectantly for an answer. He looks down into your eyes still a little embarrassed, “... I don’t know why you’re waiting for an answer. You already know that you’re right…”

 

You hold the eye contact with him, place his hands on your bum, and then wrap your arms around his neck again. You lean in slowly to kiss his lips. Both of you are slowly getting drunk on the tangible fog of true soulmate pleasure that surrounds you.

 

His fingers lace into the stretched holes of your fishnets as he grabs fistfuls of your flesh. Every inch he touches feels charged and tingly as if electricity coursed through your veins. You suck gently on his lower lip.

 

You can feel a subtle panic start to spark in his mind. You search for the source of concern as you continue to work your magic on him.

 

Then you feel it. A twitch that makes his jeans tighten. Following your hunch, you release his neck and let your hands trace down to his waistband. You hook a few fingers through his belt loops and stick your index fingers between his boxers and skin. You feel him shiver and the panic in his mind escalates. Yep, that’s definitely what the panic was about.

 

You release your grip on his pants and throw your arms around his neck again. You break away from his kiss, “Why are you so panicky?”

 

He rests his forehead against yours, “I just don’t want to mess this up. Your presence in my life makes me so unbelievably happy. Even through the rough patches. I just want to make you happy. I’m afraid that I’ll disappoint you with my lack of experience…”

 

Oh jeez, you probably took the teasing a little too far. You liked kissing him and messing around a little but you still weren’t sold on the idea of doing more. You knew yourself to be a bit of a fiery, untamable handful when properly fooling around. You still couldn’t picture dorky Peter Parker being able to keep up with you and that was a bit of a turn off. You needed someone confident and sure of themselves and Peter wasn’t any of those things right now.

 

You know that Peter will get there eventually and that it’s worth sticking around. But you’re going to make him work a lot harder for it first.

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” you said with innocent flirtation, “You don’t have to worry- you’re not getting anything more than this for a LONG TIME.” Then you swiftly left his arms and gathered your stuff to finish changing in the privacy of the bathroom. He stood there for a minute completely stunned and embarrassed trying to cover up his hard on with the bottom of his shirt.

 

When you left the bathroom, Peter was back in the living room reading.

 

“Are you coming to bed soon?” You ask.

 

“I have two more pages left…” he replied.

 

You turned off the lights in the bedroom but left the door open and crawled under the covers. Five minutes later you hear Peter put down the book and he pops his head in through the doorway, “Wait! When you said, ‘Are you coming to bed?’ Did that mean you wanted me to share the bed with you?”

 

“Yes! Peter, you’ve slept here the past two nights anyway, the days of sleeping on the floor are over. Now, hurry up and get your ass in here, I’m lonely!”

 

Within a couple of minutes Peter was joining you in bed. You tackled him immediately with a big hug which made him laugh. “I didn’t even take that long!” He said.

 

In just a pair of boxers you could feel every smooth and rippling muscle against your body. Oh my. This was a mistake. You quickly stop hugging Peter in hopes that he wouldn’t pick on the fact that his muscles were turning you on. Peter grabs you before you can get away from him and pulls you in close with a laugh. You playfully try to break away from his grip but he is too strong. And damn that just makes you even more turned on. Maybe Peter would be able to handle you in bed after all. I mean he was doing a pretty good job at the moment.

 

He starts peppering your cheek with kisses, “Oh look who’s really turned on now?” he teases in between kisses.

 

Vulnerability encapsulates you. You feel all warm and fuzzy in Peter’s arms. But most importantly, you feel safe. You know that his intentions are true and pure because you can see them in your mind and you always have. This man will never hurt you. Sure, he was bound to let you down at some point, but you know that his truest intention will always be to make you happy. He will never cheat on you and you’ll never have to go through the subsequent pain from that type of situation again.

 

You let Peter spoon you. _Goodnight, Peter_ you whisper in his mind.

 

 _Goodnight, my dear_ , he whispers back.

 

As you drift off to sleep, in your mind’s eye you can see the cliffs of Moher in Ireland. The beautiful green, lush green grass atop the stark drop off. Blue waves pull, crest and crash into the dark grey rock base. The wind is strong as it whips through your hair. You walk to the edge of the bluff to get a better view of nature’s majesty. As you peer precariously over the edge, the height begins to frighten you. The sight is beautiful, alluring even, but a fear of falling grips tight around your heart, almost ruining the peace of the view.

 

The next morning you and Peter spring out of bed to get ready for training. You head for the gym and Peter runs off to the lab.

 

When you get to the gym you see Natasha waiting for you at the door, “Alright, hero, today is going to be a light training day since everyone is still recovering a little bit. So there is no excuse for lagging behind.”

 

You start off with a jog around the inside of Avengers Tower. Only two laps this time, although the stairs are killer on your sore thighs. You start to fall behind a little and Natasha shoots you a nasty look that gets you to catch up real fast.

 

When you are done with the run, you join Wanda for some weight lifting. This could be awkward, you don’t know if she knows that you are no longer seeing Pietro or not.

 

You work quietly on your machine and focus on your reps. During a water break, Wanda comes up behind you and rests a hand on your shoulder.

 

“Pietro told me about last night,” she said, “He’s quite bummed, but he’s doing alright. I’m happy that you two ended it when you did. Going any further would have been a mistake…”

 

“... Yeah… I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone,” you say. You really did feel bad for Pietro. But he’s a great, handsome guy and surely he will have no problem putting himself back out there. You two weren’t really a thing for that long even. You had hope that things would mellow out so you could be friends again.

 

At lunchtime, Natasha leans in close to you and whispers, “What were you and Parker doing last night?”

 

“What?!” you asked with surprise.

 

“I live in the room above you and I was doing some stretches on the floor when I felt this weird happiness … It was stronger the closer I was to the ground… so I’m assuming it had something to do with your weird soulmate connection. Are you guys working on your powers or something?”

 

“Oh- uh- I- guess inadvertently…” you said as your face went pale.

 

“OH! Ohhhh… Okay, I didn’t even really think that one through… I don’t want to know. But it was a really nice feeling! It helped me relax before going to bed. I am just not going to think too hard about it next time…”

 

“... Yeah…” you respond.

 

Then Tony walks in, “Aha! Sparky! Just the person I wanted to see! I would like to have a follow up meeting with you and Spider-Boy after dinner…”

 

“Oh, okay!”  you respond.

 

You eat lunch in the dining room with Natasha, Wanda and Vision. Pietro would usually be here, but his absence is probably for the best. Peter walks and he lights up when he sees you.

 

“Y/N! I developed some new tech for you in the lab today!” he says excitedly. “I’ll show it to you later, I think you’re really going to like it!”

 

After lunch you do light training sessions with both Natasha and Wanda. You are starting to climb out of the basic training routines and into the more intermediate ones. You feel proud. You are starting to note physical improvements that show the hard work you’ve put in.

 

After training you shower in your suite and decide to stay in for dinner. You are surprised when you see Peter walk in.

 

“There you are!” he says, “I’ve been looking for you!”

 

“...Well… Here I am?” you say.

 

“You know we got a meeting with Tony tonight right?”

 

“Yeah, he told me at lunch.”

 

“Well… What are we gonna tell him?” he asks.

 

“What do you mean?”  
  


“I mean, I guess he is going to ask us about our progress or something and what do we tell him? Are we friends or?...”

 

“Oh! Yeah… I guess I haven’t really thought about that…”

 

“I mean, we don’t have to put a title on it… if you don’t want… I just wanted to know how you felt before we go in and talk to him.”

 

“I think we should just leave titles out of it for now. It’s just so new… it would be weird. But then again, absolutely everything about our situation is weird. I guess for now we can just tell him that we are starting to get to know each other in a more romantic setting… Which is dumb and long winded… but it's the closest thing to the truth…”

 

“That sounds like a plan to me… And hey! For the record, I was going to ask you out on a date tonight before Tony told me that we were having a meeting. So please don’t get on my case about that…”

 

You smiled at him and walked across the kitchen to give him a big hug and a kiss, which he gladly received.

 

You make your way over to Tony’s office together. When you walk in he is sitting at his desk squinting at a piece of paper. When the door shuts he looks up, “Ah, you two came together this time! That’s a good start!”

 

You and Peter sit in two closely placed chairs on the opposite side of Tony’s desk.

 

“So what’s the status report?” he asks, then quickly clarifies, “I don’t need any graphic details…”

 

You and Peter both look at each other at a loss for words on how to respond so Tony prompts you further, “Well, I heard a rumor that you and Pietro have stopped seeing each other, is that correct?”

 

“Uh- Yeah,” you say. “It’s only Peter now.”

 

“Good!” he responds, “I’m glad you finally decided to grow up and stop chasing your tail. Plus, my boy, Peter, is a much better choice. That Pietro is a bit of wildcard… But anyway! Have you been working on your telepathic connection?”

 

Peter chimes in, “Well, sort of. We’ve noticed since we started living together that it has been getting stronger. And the other night in Brooklyn, I was able to find her when she was fighting off The Hand…”

 

“Ah, yes,” Tony piped up. “I heard that’s where you went… I guess it was my mistake in the first place- splitting you two up.”

 

You gave Tony a confused look.

 

He continued, “You know, Sparky, I wasn’t really confident in your ability to be a team player. I put you, where I thought you could do the least damage. You have a lot of power that could be useful on the frontlines but I didn’t trust you to be able to control it- that’s why I sent you to Hell’s Kitchen with a babysitter. But Brooklyn was a tough fight and we really needed every man we could get. And Peter- Peter is such an honest and loyal man that I was shocked to see him desert his team. Especially since he was really turning the tide over to the good guys. But when I found out that he went to give you backup, I realized that it was I who wasn’t being a team player. -And it’s not often that my judgement is wrong- but in this case, I was wrong to leave you out of the main fight when we needed help. It was wrong of me to leave you stranded, I should’ve just given you a chance to prove yourself- which you ended up doing anyway by leaving zero casualties in a high stress situation.”

 

Peter looked at you and took your hand in his, “You really did great, Y/N, honestly I am so impressed with your strength…”

 

“Yeah about that,” Tony said, “Did fighting together give you an advantage?”

 

You took a second to think about it, “Yeah, it did, actually.”

 

“Great! Continue to work on improving that! Were you guys able to heal each other after?” Tony asked.

 

Peter answered, “Well, sort of. When we uh- when we uh- you know, uh-kissed, it uh kind of started to make me feel better.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows dramatically when Peter said the word ‘kissed’. “Well, now I have to ask- was it an _unusual_ better or just a normal horny boy got to finally kiss the girl ‘better’.”

 

Peter blushed at being called out and it made you laugh a little. You piped in to save him, “It was definitely an _unusual_ , mystical soulmate type of better… although I’m sure it was a little bit of the other thing too…” you say giving a cheeky smile to Peter.

 

Peter gave you an ‘oh really?’ face in response and telepathically said, _I’m going kiss that cheeky smile right off your pretty little face when we get home._

 

Whoa. That was a Spider-Man level of confidence coming out of Peter and it was hot. You wouldn’t be surprised if it just made you a little wet. You quickly tried to think about something else as you blush. Something that would derail you from the lust that flared up in your mind. In the corner of your eye you saw Peter smirk. Damn it. He caught you again!

 

Tony gave you two a confused and suspicious look. “Alright, that was weird... Anyway! Have you tried healing each other physically yet though, like bruises, cuts and whatnot?”

 

“Oh… No… I guess we haven’t… how would we do that?” you ask.

 

“You’re asking the wrong guy, I have no idea. I can put you in contact with some other soulmate pairs and maybe they could help you… But for the most part the techniques seem to be a little different for each pair. Although, in this line of work, you two should have plenty of time to fool around and figure it out on your own.”

 

 _Oh, we’ll fool around alright…_ Peter said in your mind still looking at Tony with a straight face.

 

 _I don’t know about that!_ You teased back. _You were too shy to even feel me up last night!_

 

“Oh, I’m sure we can figure it out if we actively try. I guess we will do that next time we have a mission,” you say aloud to Tony.

 

 _I was just still in shock of your gorgeous body… and I wasn’t sure if you wanted that or not- but now that I know for a fact that you do… you just wait until we get home!_ Peter proded.

 

You could feel yourself inadvertently pressing your legs closer together trying desperately to stop yourself from being turned on. _That’s not true! You couldn’t handle me if you got the chance… I bet you won’t do anything when we get home. You’ll get too panicky and chicken-out,_ you continued to mock.

 

“When is our next mission?” Peter asked Tony outloud.

 

Then Peter continued telepathically as Tony looked up some things on his computer, _Oh you want to bet? That’s a very dangerous bet you just made, little missy. I only got panicked because I was insecure and unsure I could pleasure you. But now, I have a better idea of what you like and I know for a fact that you are very sexually attracted to me…_

 

 _WHAT?_ You shouted back in your mind with disbelief as you pressed your legs tighter, _You have no idea what I’m into, or what I find attractive… I’ve been around the block. I’ve been with some strong, good-looking guys. Do you really think I’m going to go weak in the knees for a dorky scientist in a collared shirt?_

 

 _First of all, I know that you’re into this, right now. I can feel it- remember? For instance, I know right now you are trying very hard not to get your panties wet and you think, for some reason, pressing your legs together is going to stop it… It’s not, by the way. I also know that you were really turned on last night when you were hugging me in just my boxers… And I know you really liked it when I didn’t let you get away… And- yeah- I know you like the strong, confident athlete-type. You made that clear when you couldn’t help but blush at meeting Spider-Man. But I also know that- secretly- wayyy deep down, you find your dorky scientist, Peter Parker, to be the most attractive of all._ A satisfied smirk came across Peter’s face as he glanced at you in the corner of his eye.

 

Damn. He called your bluff. He called your bluff HARD. Normally, you’d be a little saucy that someone called you out and you lost an argument. But you couldn’t even get mad because it was so true and you were so enamored by his confidence to put you back in your place. No guy ever dared to set you straight when you got sassy. But Peter wasn’t just any other guy. Peter was your soulmate. Your anchor. Your balance. It was his part of his job as your other half to reel you back in, or lift you up, or call you out if the situation permitted it. Peter wasn’t going to let you put up that wall of denial anymore. You no longer could use that protective barrier from feeling vulnerable around him and honestly- it was freeing. Peter knew you were vulnerable anyway, so there was no excuse to not act on your feelings anymore. Plus, Peter setting you straight was also a really strong aphrodisiac.

 

Tony finally found what he was looking for on the computer, none the wiser of the steamy telepathic conversation. “Aha! Okay, actually this works out perfectly… Some of the Defender’s are trying to track down the other sections of The Hand and find out their business in Hell’s Kitchen. They certainly use your knowledge and help. I’ll send you two over the day after tomorrow! Does that sound good?”

 

You looked at Peter and he turned to you. He nodded at you but with a wry smile still plastered on his face. You could feel his lust for you start to build in his mind. Which only made things worse. And oh jeez, that smile and that handsome face. You weren’t going to be able to keep it together for much longer.

 

“Yeah! Sounds good!” you shout a little too loud when you were trying to act casual. “Are we done here?” you ask on verge of seeming desperate.

 

Tony put his hands up in surrender, like he was giving up on trying to read between the lines of what was really going on, “Sure, dismissed.”

 

You and Peter got up and walked calmly out of Tony’s office, but when the door slammed behind you- all composure was lost.

 

Peter grabbed your waist so fast you gasped as he pulled you up against him. He pressed a kiss to your ear and then whispered, “You were driving me crazy in there, watching you squirm around in your seat, trying not to ruin your underwear… Oh, Y/N, the things you do to me… when we get home I’m going to show you just how much you turn me on…”  

  

 


	10. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Very mature content at the beginning. Use caution
> 
> Also, I am so sorry for the long wait! It was hard for me to write the beginning of this chapter because it kept making me increasingly aware of how lonely I am haha! I kept having to take breaks from writing it to feel sorry for myself. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I think it has a lot of the romantic Peter Parker content that we've all been craving. ENJOY!

As soon as the door of your suite slams shut, Peter picks you up and throws you over one shoulder. While initially terrifying, you trust that Peter won’t drop you. He doesn’t waste any time and takes you straight into the bedroom. He gently plops you down on the bed.

 

“You’re all mine now!” he said in an attempt at a seductive voice, but it came out more giddy than anything.

 

You laughed, “Oh, is that so?”

 

He starts unbuttoning his shirt before he climbs on the bed with you and oh yes, it is so. He hovers over you, and presses his forehead to yours. For a moment, both of you remain still. Just breathing. Rhythmically. In harmony. Taking in each other’s electrifying presence.

 

Then you say, “Well, maybe you’re all mine!” and tackle him onto his back. You straddle him. Your hands pin down his strong, smooth shoulders. You stare into his eyes with a look that warns him- you are dangerous and unpredictable and he needs to be man enough to handle that.

 

He pauses for a minute, taking in the sight of you on top of him. His thoughts running wild. A cocky smirk appears on his face, “Then why are you giving me everything I want?”

 

Before you know it, he’s flipped you back onto your back. Damn. He smiles down at you and your heart is racing. A magnetic tension in the tether is pulling your bodies closer together. You lace your fingers in his hair and he starts kissing and sucking on your neck. For a moment your mind is completely blank of thought and filled only with sensation. You let out a stifled moan. You can’t help it. You hope he didn’t notice but you can feel in his consciousness that he definitely did.

 

He pauses and lifts his head with a laugh, “Why are you still so embarrassed?”

 

“What do you mean?” you ask innocently although you can feel a heat in your cheeks rising rapidly.

 

“It’s okay to be turned on by me,” he chuckles.

 

“I know… it’s just so… new. This feeling… I’ve never felt anything like it before…” you concede.

 

He kisses your forehead and replies, “I know, Y/N, its new for me too… Well, I mean- I’ve loved you all my life- but this level of intimacy is new…”

 

How is he so sweet all the time? He’s gazing deep into your eyes and your heart is melting. Then a thought pops into your head- he’s distracted! You quickly wrap your legs around his waist and try to roll him over with all your might.

 

He is only off-guard for split- second and is only jostled slightly off balance. He raises an eyebrow, “Do you want me to let you win?” He asks with genuine confusion.

 

“No! Of course not!” you say a bit winded from your attempt to flip him over.

 

“Okay… well then you’re going to have to try a lot harder than that!” he says with a smile and starts kissing your neck again. You still have your legs wrapped tight around his hips. The sensation from his kisses are starting to drive you crazy. Your heart is leaping out of your chest and your breathing quickens. You start writhing underneath him from all the pleasure tingling through your body. But that only makes it worse.

 

You drag your nails slowly down his back and you can feel him shiver in your hands. He pauses to look up at you with puppy dog eyes, “Y/N, you’re driving me crazy! I mean- I’m sure you can see it in my mind- but oh man! The things I want to do to you right now!”

 

You consciously search through his emotions and- oh boy!- you get a pretty good idea of what he wants.

 

He continues, “I just want to know where the line is… Last night, you said we weren’t going to do anything more for a long time and I understand that…  I just don’t want to accidentally do something that you aren’t comfortable with!”

 

You take his face into your hands and slightly bite your lip. Then you purr at him, “Take off my shirt and pants…”

 

And you don’t have to tell him twice. He starts with your jeans, hastily working with the button and zipper, shimmying them off your hips as you lift up to help him. He throws them to the ground and you sit up so he can lift your top over your head. He tosses it to the floor in the same direction as your jeans. He pins you back down onto the mattress and looks up and down at his prize. You can hear hitches in the slow deep breaths he takes as he admires you.

 

A moment of self- doubt and self-consciousness arises in your mind. Your thoughts start to tumble irrationally. What if he doesn’t like what he sees? What if your body type isn’t what he’s into? What if your curves are too much or not enough? Will he be turned off by those stretch marks? Maybe you should’ve worn a cuter bra instead of that old one…

 

He returns from his daze to make eye contact once more with you, “Stop that. Stop all that worrying… You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen… Y/N, you’re- you’re absolutely perfect to me!”

 

You check in his mind, and what he’s saying is true. You can’t find a single ounce of anything but admiration, attraction, lust and desire.

 

He kisses your lips passionately. One arm supports himself above you while the other begins to explore. Every touch builds a growing tension in your groin. The thirst for more is seemingly unquenchable. The hum in his mind burns brightly when he feels up your every curve of flesh.

 

He breaks away from your lips and starts trailing kisses down from your collarbone. Pausing and tasting each section of your skin, inhaling the pheromones pouring out and its intoxicating his mind. He makes his way to you chest spending extra attention and care as much as your bra will allow.

 

His hand slips into the tender section of your upper thigh and you quiver in anticipation. His hand trails upward oh so slowly. “Peettteeerrrr… stop teasing me like that! I can’t take it anymore!” you plead helplessly.

 

He stops his kissing and pulls his hand away to move back up and kiss your forehead. “Well, missy, you’ve been teasing me since you came to Avengers Tower…” he replies with a laugh.

 

You take your nails down his chest and over ever solid ridge of his abdomen and he shutters. You go for his belt. You look him deep in the eyes as you slowly start to undo it, almost waiting for him to panic and stop you. But he doesn’t. Not this time. You unzip and unbutton. A giddy smile that he can’t disguise curls up his face. He steps out of his jeans as you pull them down.

 

You’ve seen him in boxers before but not in this context. Your cheeks burn with a smile as you look down at your almost-unwrapped gift. Peter’s red, plaid boxers, hang askew off his body from the bulge of his erection. Peter notices your gaze and glances down to see what your smiling at and he laughs nervously. He looks back up at you and asks, “Is this okay?”

 

You laugh at the innocence of his question. He must know the answer because you are certain it is the only thing ringing through your consciousness. You grab his face and kiss him deeply.

 

All of the skin to skin contact with your soulmate was making your heart flutter. His body pressed against yours. Every subtle movement created a sensational friction and a growing tension that begged to be released.  

 

Even with two layers of cloth in between, the feeling of his member brushing up against your tender folds was stimulating. He seemed to notice your craving for more friction and he gave it to you. You couldn’t help but swing a leg onto his back as he rocked back and forth applying pressure.

 

His breathing shortened. His actions became more vigorous. He was starting to give into his animalistic drive and you loved it.

 

You reached a hand down towards the elastic band of his boxers. _Yes?_ You whispered in his mind for permission.

 

He broke away from the kiss to look into your eyes as he nodded. His usually kind eyes were filled to the brim with wild intentions and a desperate sexual appetite.

 

You slipped a hand in and took a confident hold of him, gazing back with a sultry look. His girth felt perfect in your grip. Enough to fill you to capacity. Maybe stretch you just a little. But not so much that going down on him would be painful.

 

He groans with satisfaction. His eyes flutter shut to focus on the feeling. You gently rub your thumb across his head of penis, with his precum as lubricant. You kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear to roll over. He obliges. You take off his boxers. You start kissing his neck and then whisper, “I pinned ya again..”

 

He laughs, “Alright, fine- you got me!”

 

You proceed to take your kisses lower and lower and lower until you reach the main event. Long, slow licks up and down his shaft. Gentle kisses at the top and ever so carefully tongue the hole which makes him shiver. You cup and suck his balls which produce an audibly moan. You make sure is properly lubricated, swirling your tongue in figure eights, allowing slobbery drool to run rampant.

 

Poor Peter is writhing in uncontrollable ecstasy begging for you to take him fully into your mouth. He is completely at your mercy. When you finally do- mouth and hand working in unison gently twisting as you suck- it’s barely five minutes when he tells you he’s about to unload.

 

Oh poor guy, he’s probably never had a proper blowjob before! And now that he’s gotten one he can’t even hold out for long! It’s fine, he has an entire lifetime to practice, you think to yourself.

 

Thrusting into your mouth, he reaches his climax. Warm, thick, salty fluid coats your throat and you swallow joyously. This is hands down the best cum you’ve ever tasted. Peter must be very well hydrated!

 

More than that, you are overwhelmed with a nearly heinous feeling of joy. It feels like Peter literally unloaded a ‘happiness, love and joy’ cocktail down your throat and now you’re drunk off of it.

 

Peter is still panting and out of breath. You grab a towel and clean him off as he just lays there completely stunned. He finally pulls his boxers back on. When you throw the towel to the ground, Peter grabs you and pulls you close. “Oh Y/N… oh my god… oh my god… that was…. AMAZING. I’ve never been so satisfied in my entire life and- the things you do! That was like dark magic or something- No one's ever done it quite like that-”

 

“I’m glad you liked it…” you grin at him.

 

“I- I- can’t wait to make you feel the same way…” he replies and starts kissing your neck.

 

“Well, mister, I don’t think that’s gonna happen tonight.”

 

He stops suddenly and looks at you with puppy dog eyes, “Why not?”

 

The sorrow in voice nearly kills you. Jeez, you must be really smitten. “I’m just kind of shy about it… that’s all…”

 

“What do you mean? What do you have to be shy about?” he asks as he props himself on one elbow to look down at you.

 

“I guess it's not really being shy… just completely vulnerable. It’s always been a scary concept for me. I have never felt more vulnerable than when I’m with you and don’t get me wrong- I love it- but it's just a lot of steps all at once for me.”

 

“But you were begging for it early… should I have let you go first?” he asks with concern.

 

You laugh. That’s true. You were begging him for it. “I mean maybe it would’ve been okay if you had done it then, but I might have also just ended up stopping you early… I don’t want you to think that this is a big problem or anything. Peter, I swear it's not you. You really make me feel wonderful! I just need a little bit more time to process all these new feelings for you.”

 

“It’s okay, my love. We can take things as slow as you want. But please, Y/N, know that I can’t wait to make you as happy as you make me…”

 

You turn around and kiss him, before getting up to get ready for bed. When you climb back into bed, Peter drowsily pulls you back towards him. “I didn’t even take that long!” you tease.

 

He smiles and says telepathically, _Goodnight, I love you._

 

_Goodnight, Peter._

 

In the morning, you get ready for another day of training. Peter joins you in the kitchen as you are cleaning a plate in the sink. He walks up from behind you and puts his hands on your waist with his cheek pressed to yours.

 

You turn your head to give him a peck on the cheek, “Good morning, handsome,” you say a bit seductively.

 

He gives a bashful smile, clearly not used to being called ‘handsome’. After a moment of basking in it he remembers what he came over to say, “I was thinking since we have to meet with the Defenders in the city tomorrow anyway... that maybe we could go right after training and just spend the night… I want to finally take you on our first date.”

 

You couldn’t help but smile. Everything up to this point has been long-winded and fucked up. It’s only just now that you are getting around to a proper first date with your soulmate. “What did you have in mind?” you ask.

 

“I was thinking that maybe we could go to Queens. I’d like to show you around… and you know introduce you to Aunt May…” he said suddenly holding his breath.

 

You laughed, “It’s only our first date and you’re already showing off your new girlfriend to your hometown!”

 

He perked up, “Girlfriend?!”

 

You feel yourself get a little red in the face, “I mean… if you’re okay with that…”

 

“Of course, I’m okay with that! I’ve been waiting my whole life for that!” he says with pure joy.

 

You put the plate down and spin around to face Peter. You grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him down for kiss. His consciousness fills your mind with his love. His love for you feels so full and complete, it almost hurts. What you thought was mumbo jumbo all those years ago about soulmates is real. It’s all true. And you know this because Peter has already fully surrendered to it. He is yours for the taking, waiting for you to reach that same emotional devotion. That boy would die for you.

 

At training, Natasha whoops your ass in the morning workout. Burpees, Burpees, Burpees. Until you’re certain your about to pass out.

 

“Alright. Take a break,” she commands. “I know you had an eventful night last night…”

 

“Wait- What?” you pant.

 

She smirks, “I had the best night sleep I’ve ever had in my entire life…”

 

“OH.”

 

“... I don’t want to know. And I don’t want to think about it… but I can’t say I don’t enjoy the benefits…”

 

You suddenly wonder if anyone else has clued in to the nearby effects of your affection. Hopefully, Pietro has stayed far away.

 

At lunch, Peter grabs you in the kitchen. “I totally forgot to show the new stuff I made you!”

 

Peter whisks you away to the lab like an excited child. When you arrive he presents his gifts to you. First, he made you stun-gun gauntlets. They’re lightweight, fireproof and send out a taser-like shock when a button is pushed. He also made you a set of sai with metal that can hold up well through burning.

 

“Peter! This is amazing! Thank you, so much!!” you say as your eyes fill joy.

 

“No problem! I just want you to be safe… that’s all…”

 

You wrap him in a hug so tight it makes him cough. A man that makes you flame-resistant weapons, is a man you’re going to keep.

 

The later half of your day is focused on techniques specific to encountering The Hand. Since you are essentially bait and on their kill list, you need to be as prepared as you can be. Natasha goes harder on you than she ever has before. You know she does this because she believes in you and she thinks you can handle it. A feeling of pride swells in your chest. People believe in you.

 

Wanda trips you out with some mystical mind game scenarios and it is mentally and emotionally taxing. After your session, she gives you an unexpected hug. “If you encounter them again. It’s going to be much worse this time. But you are strong and you can do this.”

 

The heaviness of her words sink deep. Fear starts to take hold in your mind. You can feel Peter’s consciousness try to soothe your worries. Peter will be there. When Peter is with you, there is nothing you two can’t do.

 

Straight after training you go back to your room to take a shower. When you emerge in your towel, Peter is in the bedroom packing for the weekend.

 

When he sees you his mood brightens, “Hey, beautiful, are you ready for tonight?”

 

“Clearly, not… I’m still in a towel…” you joke.

 

He laughs and replies, “Eh- just go in a towel! The less you wear the better!”

 

“Oh, really?” You say mock-seductively walking towards him.

 

“Yeah. Really.” He replies and playful tugs at the towel. You grip it tighter with a yelp and laugh.

 

You get dressed for your date when Peter leaves the bedroom and pack for the weekend. All your superhero gear in a duffle with some first aid equipment and spare clothes. For tonight, jeans that made your ass look good, a cute top and comfortable shoes. You didn’t feel the need to dress to the nines for Peter. He loves you no matter what and it sounds like you’d do quite a bit of walking in the city. No need to cover up your soulmate marking. Those days of hiding it were officially over. When you enter the living room all ready to go Peter is reading a book on the couch.

 

When he looks up from the page he whistles at you.

 

“Oh, stop!” You tease.

 

“Nope! Never! Get used to it!”

 

Happy drives you to the city. Peter holds you hand in the car, his thumb gently massaging the back of your hand. You can tell he is very excited to be taking you to his hometown.

 

First he takes you to his favorite sandwich shop for dinner. He excitedly introduces you to literally everyone that works there, even the cat. The food was great, but even better was seeing how happy Peter was that you were with him. He told you some of his fondest childhood memories that took place in the area. He told you how he always dreamed of bringing his soulmate to this sandwich shop.

 

Afterwards, you walk around a little. Peter holds your hand and shows you all the alleyways he used to change in, and the block where he had his first major webbing fiasco. As people walked by, you noticed there expressions change from indifferent to happy. It was such a small thing, but it was uplifting to see the positive effect your connection had on other people.

 

Finally, he took you to his childhood home with Aunt May.

 

When May opened the door she immediately wrapped Peter in a suffocating hug, “I’m so happy to see you! It’s been too long!” She said.

 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry!” Peter said as they broke away from the hug. Peter gestures to you, “And this is her. This is, Y/N, my soulmate!”

 

Aunt May wraps you in an equally tight hug, “I’m so glad to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much about you and I’ve been waiting for this day since Peter was born!”

 

She takes you inside and makes tea for both of you. You sit around the kitchen table and exchange stories. Get to know one another. Aunt May tells you some embarrassing stories from Peter’s childhood that make you laugh and Peter tries desperately to get her to stop. May told you that Peter has always loved you. That when he felt your presence, he knew that fate called you to be together for a reason. That you two could make an unstoppable team. Apparently, Peter always said the best things about you. How kind you were when uncle Ben died. How caring you were. Aunt May said she was so grateful that he had a soulmate that loved him as much as he loved her.

 

Peter just stared awkwardly at his hands and you were at a complete loss for words. Peter only ever told Aunt May about all the selective nice things you did throughout your lives. He omitted all the nasty things you said to him. He never mentioned that you didn’t feel the same way all that time.

 

You took a deep breath, “Peter is truly one of a kind. I really don’t deserve how patient and forgiving he is, I am just so glad that he is part of my life.”

 

Peter laces his fingers into yours, “You deserve nothing but the best.”

 

When you get into the car to go to your hotel, you are nearly in tears.

 

“What’s wrong?” Peter asks rubbing your back.

 

“I really don’t deserve you, Peter. You have always been kind to me, you always see the best in me and I have been nothing but a nasty person in return…”

 

“Y/N, don’t worry about the past. You were just… stubborn… and believe it or not- I really like that about you! I like that you are tough and don’t give up easily. It’s even better now that those qualities aren’t working against me!” He laughs.

 

You wipe the tears that threatened to drop from your eyes, “Peter, you make me want to be the best version of myself. I’ve never felt that way before. You make me want to be someone that could deserve you.”

 

“Don’t say that, Y/N- we deserve each other more than anyone else in the world. You are perfect for me and I am perfect for you. You don’t have to earn my love, you’ve always had it,” he kisses your cheek.

 

Tony arranged for you to stay the night in a really nice hotel. It was very kind of him.

 

When you get into your room you put your stuff down and walk over to Peter. “Tonight was amazing, by the way… It was the best first date I’ve ever been on,” you say putting your arms around his neck.

 

He puts his hands on your waist and says, “Really? The best? For me it was missing a little something…”

 

You shoot him a confused and concerned look, but then he smiles at you and grabs your ass in both hands, “... and NOW it has been the perfect date.”

 

You both laugh. “You just can’t keep your hands to yourself!” you tease.

 

“Oh, I could… but that would be no fun!” he says before he starts kissing you.

 

You push him away for a second to say, “Man, I really wish I could fuck you right now…”

 

“Wait- WHAT?!- we can- WHY NOT?” he exclaims with shock.

 

You give him a sassy smile, “I never take a guy home after the first date... “ you say facetiously.

 

“But- But- WE LIVE TOGETHER!” he pleads, his eyes practically twinkling. Damn, your willpower was waning from the power of the hopefulness in his eyes. He wants you so badly.

 

“I know… the real reason is that we have a busy day tomorrow and we should rest as much as we can… otherwise…” You start batting your eyelashes and shrug seductively.

 

You can feel his mind surge with desire and intrigue. “I really hate that you’re right. Y/N, you’re killing me! I need you so badly! But… you’re right… we need to go to bed…”

 

“Don’t worry, Spidey. You’ll have me soon enough…”

 

When you get into bed, you push all the worries of tomorrow out of your mind. Right now all that matters is that Peter is with you. When you are together nothing is impossible.

 

 _Goodnight, Y/N. I love you._ Peter said telepathically.

 

_Goodnight, handsome._

 

 


	11. Thoughts of a Possible Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! More to come- I promise! stay tuned!

The next morning you awake to a peaceful bliss. Plush pillows and clean white sheets warmed by Peter’s body heat. It’s 7am.

 

“Do we really have to get up yet?” You ask Peter groggily.

 

He pulls you close to him, “Well we are supposed to meet up with Jessica Jones first so-“

 

“Oh, fuck really?” You cut him off, “We don’t have to get up yet! She’s cranky in the morning!”

 

“Wait! How do you know Jessica?” He asks propping up on one elbow.

 

“I used to work with Defenders occasionally during college. She is a friend of mine…”

 

Peter gave you a goofy smile, “You know she used to have a crush on me on high school… At least she thought I was charming… unlike someone else...” he teased, pinching your side playfully.

 

You rolled your eyes at him.

 

“Wait- were you the guy that only knew her as ‘amnesia girl’?”

 

His cocky expression dropped, “Oh…. uh… yeah…”

 

You laughed.

 

He continued, “I didn’t mean to be rude and oblivious. It wasn’t my fault! I was already in love with someone else!” He leaned in, his face close to yours.

 

You kissed him in response. What was once so creepy and frightening that he loved you all this time was now precious and sweet.

 

“I mean… I wouldn’t feel too bad for Jessica. She just married LUKE CAGE…” you said with dramatic emphasis and started fanning yourself.

 

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed. Maybe the joke about having the hots for other guys was a little too soon. You put your arms around his neck.

 

“Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes, Pete… You know I can’t resist them…” you say and swear that he can make those brown eyes twinkle on command.

 

You roll on top of him and start kissing his neck. He grabs your waist in his meaty hands. Oh boy.

 

“About how much time do we have, Y/N?” he moans.

 

You stop sucking on his neck and reply, “Not quite enough there Spidey... at least not for me… sorry about it!”

 

He lets out a whine, firming his grasp on you, “Oh, why must you tease me then!” he laughs.

 

From your straddle position, you reach a hand behind you to grab his morning wood.

 

“Oh! Oops!” you tease.

 

He groans, “You’re making it so much worse!”

 

You shimmy down so you are eye-level with the tent in his boxers. You pull out his member and kiss it sweetly. A gasp of pleasure and surprise escapes from Peter.

 

You mock-address his penis out-loud, “Peter and I have some crime to fight… but you and I can hang out later.” Then you stow him back in his boxers.

 

“Y/N! Please! I love you- but stop teasing me! I don’t want to fight off The Hand with a raging case of blue balls!” and you both laugh.

 

“I’m sorry, Peter, I’ll stop… for now…” you wink at him and skip off to get dressed.

By 8:30am you both are in your pre-suit up workout clothes. You still have a bit of time to get breakfast at a bagel shop. It’s a hole-in-the-wall type place, but those are always the best. Two everything bagels with cream cheese. You sit on the same sid of a booth in the corner. You watch the hussle and bussle of the everyday-man run in and out getting breakfast before the workday. You rest your head comfortably on Peter’s shoulder. It finally hits you. This might be what forever looks like. You can’t disguise the smile that comes to your face.

 

With a mouthful of bagel, Peter asks you, “What are you smiling about?”

 

“Nothing!” you reply hastily.

 

He shakes his head at you, “When are you going to remember that I can feel your emotions!”

 

“I’m happy to be here with you, Peter. That’s all…”

 

He smiles and you wipe the cream cheese off his cheek with your thumb. What a goof.

 

Next, you finally meet up with Jessica in Central Park. She gives you a warm smile, followed by a reluctant hug.

 

“It’s been a while,” she says to you.

 

“Yeah, it has,” you reply, “I haven’t seen you since… Danielle was born…” Oh wow. It really has been a while. You start to feel a little guilty.

 

She waves dismissively at your notion of guilt. “We’ve all been very busy... and look at you now- a real Avenger… Traitor!” she said jokingly.

 

“I know, I know! I know I said I didn’t want to be a part of an organized team… that I didn’t want the responsibility… but I started running out of options. And Tony provided fireproof housing!”

 

She shakes her head with a playful disapproval. “Nice to see you again, Peter. Do you remember my name this time?”

 

Peter looks down at his feet a bit ashamed, “Yes, Jessica, it’s nice to see you again.”

 

Jessica looks back to you and says, “So, I heard a little rumor that Parker is your soulmate, is that true?”

 

Tony probably told her you figured. “Yeah, believe it or not- he is!”

 

“Well, for your sake, I hope he remembers your name at least,” she replies with a wry smile.

Peter throws his hands up apologetically, “I’m sorry!”

 

Jessica takes you guys to a more private location to start discussing details. Apparently out of the ones captured, four alluded police capture and presumably rejoined the rest of the cult. Their end game isn’t clear, but they’ve been wreaking havoc left and right. They’ve been incredibly illusive and Jessica is hopeful that they will materialize if you and Spider- Man start hanging around some of their suspected meet-up sites. You suit up and set off for the warehouse that you last saw them in.

 

Once there, the three of you lurk around for clues. Of course, you come up empty, they are too smart for that. You looking into areas of their last sighting. Still no luck. Apparently your presence is not as provoking as the Defenders had hoped. This was not the type of mission you were anticipating.

 

Eventually, Jessica has to give up and go home. It’s getting late and Luke has some business to attend to. Someone has to stay with Danielle at home.

 

As she walks away, Peter looks at you longingly and you can feel something arise in his consciousness.

 

“What is it?” you ask him, trying to place a finger on what he’s feeling.

 

He shrugs, “It must be nice… that’s all…”

 

“What do you mean?”  
  


“Being a family… I mean… I know you don’t really want that- or right now at least- but… I don’t want to rule it out quite yet…”

 

You sigh heavily, “You know that means that we’d actually have to have sex…” you say with a little smirk.

 

“Oh, no- you caught me!” he said sarcastically. Then his expression turned very serious once again, “Y/N… I mean it…”

 

You swallow a lump in your throat, “Peter… we just started dating- how can you possibly conceive that this is a reasonable conversation to have right now?”

 

“Y/N, not a single thing about you and me is normal. We have superpowers… and then more superpowers because we’re soulmates. We’ve only ‘been together’ for a short time, but I’ve known you all my life. And I know that I will be with you for the rest of my life now that I have found you. I’m not talking about having a family _right now_ … but I don’t think it’s out of line for us to start talking about if it’s something we want in the future.”

“I don’t know… I- I- I really don’t know… I just can’t imagine it. I mean- come on. We’re Avengers. We live a dangerous and chaotic lifestyle. I can’t imagine raising a child and trying to balance that. And I mean what if a villain kidnapped our child- I could never forgive myself and what if-”

 

He cuts you off, “Jessica and Luke seem to have figured something out…”

 

He had a point there. “But- I- I- am just too young, Peter! This has never been even remotely on my radar!”

 

“Y/N, I’m not asking you to make any decisions or anything right now… I just wanted to start discussing it… open up the conversation. That’s all. No, need to panic!”

 

“So, I guess you’re telling me that you want kids someday then…”

 

“Yeah… I want that. But more than anything, I want to give you the best life I can… and if you don’t want children, or you want to adopt or something, then I would still be just as happy- making you happy.”

 

“Peter, I don’t have an answer for you right now…”

 

“You don’t have to… I just wanted you to at least know what I am thinking…” he says and then plants a kiss on your cheek.

 

You and Peter go into an alley to change back into pedestrian clothes. You are both starving from a day of running around New York. You stop at a diner for dinner.

 

You are sitting at a booth looking at the menu when Peter lifts his head suddenly with a look of alarm written all over his face.

 

He says in your mind, _They’re here. And they know who we are…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger too...


	12. RUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! This is a fairly emotional chapter... so hang on!

Oh fuck! You calmly start to look around. You don’t see anything. But you trust Peter’s Spidey sense.

 

 _What do we do?… wait… or…_ you ask Peter in your mind.

 

 _We need to get everyone out of here… like NOW_ he replies. _But how can we do that without triggering them…_

 

 _I got it!_ You reply. You calmly glance towards the counter. There is a window where you can see into the kitchen. You wait until the cook steps away from the grill and then you light it on fire. Not too big. But enough to set off the alarms and start smoking up the place. The cooks flee the kitchen and everyone starts to usher out of the diner.

 

Peter smiles at you for the briefest moment, _Nice one!_

 

In the cover of smoke, there is a double blind disadvantage. You and Peter slip into your suits behind the counter.

 

It’s eerie quiet. That cult-of-ninja-assassins quiet. The smoke still billows freely about the building, obscuring the visibility.

 

Peter turns to you, _We’re surrounded…_

 

Instinctively you both spin around, back to back. The safest position for this scenario. He gives your hand a quick reassuring squeeze before the first blows begin.

 

It feels like there’s forty of them. But in reality, there is probably only 12 or so. Way too many either way.

 

The new stun- gun gauntlets are working well and certainly making each punch more effective. But the assassins seem endless. Tased only momentarily as more pour in. It’s as if they are resistant to its full effect. Peter’s knock-out gas webs aren’t working either.  

 

Your skin is grazed by a sai and they seem no longer interested in straight hand-to-hand. You whip out your pair and catch a blade before it strikes your neck.

 

You can feel Peter’s presence enhance your strength. Both of you are fairing way better than you should be against this many ninjas.

 

But the fight wears on. While you were able to hold off the ninjas, you were never able to grab the upper hand, and slowly as you and Peter depleted, you worked desperately just to defend yourselves. Sparks started flying around the room. Heat started to flicker through your body.

 

 _Peter… we’re running out of options… I’m losing control…_ you tell him telepathically.

 

 _… I know…_ he replied.

 

You threw your sai like a dart into the brachial plexus an assassin about to strike Peter with a blade. His arm falls limp with nerve damage and he kicks Peter hard in the side knocking him down. You can hear his ribs crack. Now your back is exposed.

 

You feel a surge in the room, emanating from the members of The Hand. Your head starts throbbing. You can feel it in Peter’s too and he cries out in agony on the floor. That’s when it clicks.

 

They’re not attacking Peter while he scrambles to get up.

 

Peter pushes through a wall of pain in his mind to convey the revelation that is now clear, _They’re after you!_

 

The room warps and slides. Redness tinges your sight and it's suddenly a thousand degrees. You push against the dizziness. Foreign thoughts slam at the walls of your mind. Words that aren’t yours and aren’t Peter’s…

 

Peter staggers to his feet, giving all he has left to protect your back.

 

You hear a sizzling hiss and your arms ignite. You can no longer concentrate on containing it. Your mind is looping, throbbing and crawling with whispers.

 

The flames lick a fighter and he doesn’t even flinch. The fabric quickly extinguishes the flame. They were prepared for this type of fight.

 

You can feel Peter’s consciousness bending and twisting. He is struggling to find his own voice in his head.

 

Adrenaline starts coursing through you unceremoniously. You are going to burst like a hydrogen bomb.

 

 _Peter! I can’t hold on any longer!_ You scream into his chaotic consciousness.

 

His mind fights above the noise and manages at last, _LET GO! Let go and leave! I will hold them off… we can’t win this one. Distract them and RUN!_

 

_But what about you! I can’t leave you! Run with me!_

 

_If I run too… neither one of us will have time enough time to escape...._

 

_No! I’m not leaving you! If we go down- we go down together!_

 

_NO! Y/N, you have to run- they don’t want me- they want you! You have to get back to Avengers tower…_

 

 _But they’ll kill you!_ Your heart hurts as you think the words.

 

_Not if they think I can get them what they truly want-  trust me… NOW GO!_

 

Fire erupts from your body as you let out a scream. All the windows blow out with a sonic boom. Fire consumes the building. You run. You can feel Peter struggle against everything in his mind to stay sane enough to prevent the assassins from going after you.

 

You start to hesitate and Peter yells, _GO!_

 

You run like you’ve never ran before. You run past the police and firefighters that stand hesitant at the scene.

 

They scramble out of your way with fear… you realize- you are still on fire.

 

You try to put yourself out but you can’t. You’re too overwhelmed with adrenaline and emotion. The mystical throbbing has left your head, but what’s left is aching. You can feel Peter crumbling…

 

Sobs are caught in your throat as you struggle to breath as you sprint.

 

You make it all the way to Jessica’s apartment and you see her running out the door. She must’ve heard about the commotion.  

 

But then it all goes black. You stumble. Your face hits the pavement. Burnt out.

 

***

 

You wake up nauseous and disoriented. White walls and bright lights swim into your vision.

 

“Where am I?” You ask to no one at all.

 

“The infirmary. In Avengers Tower…” chimes a voice unexpectedly.

 

You slowly turn your head towards the sound and its Tony Stark sitting down in a chair at your bedside. His face is solemn. Hands folded in his lap. Looking at the ground.

 

“What happened, Y/N? …” He asks in a gentle voice.

 

Tears fill your eyes at the memory. You immediately search for Peter’s consciousness in your mind and you are relieved when you find it. But it’s not the same. Something’s off. His presence is small and flickering. There’s pain. Lots of pain. And he’s trying to hold it from you.

 

You swallow a lump in your throat and give Tony the best play-by-play you can muster. You know that ever detail could be important.

 

Tony’s brows furrow and he buries his face in his hands.

 

“Why would they be after me?” You ask with a hoarse voice.

 

“The Beast, the demon The Hand serves, wants you…”

 

“But why me and not Spider-Man or... really any other hero for that matter?”

 

“Because the Beast can amplify and prey on the most foul qualities of a person through psychic means and manipulate them to bring mass destruction. And honestly, I’m ashamed I didn’t see this coming… let’s face it- with your powers, the kills on your record and your temper- you’re the perfect candidate…”

 

Oh ouch. Admittedly, you haven’t always been the nicest person… or the most blameless hero.

 

“But what about Peter…” you ask trying to hold back tears. “The things they were doing to his mind… was that the Beast trying to take over?”

 

“From what you’ve described, I’d say so. But the Beast’s ability to brainwash someone is potent but temporary in that form…”

 

“How come it didn’t have the same devastating effect on me, if I am the one that they were truly after?”

 

Tony shrugged, “I honestly think, you’re so damn stubborn that the Beast couldn’t get into your consciousness… probably all that practice from shutting Peter out…” he looked at you a little pointedly.

 

You can’t blame him. Peter is like a son to him and you have been a bit of a trouble maker. Oh, Peter. Your heart breaks all over again every time you think of him.

 

“So, am I immune to the Beasts ability to possess me?”

 

“No, not necessarily. You may be the most resistant out of the Avengers but there is still one sure-fire way to indoctrinate you… We’re not going to let that happen.”

 

“How are we going to get Peter back?” You choke on the words.

 

“Well, where is he?”

 

Your heart fills with ice. You concentrate hard. Trying to feel him. Trying to locate him. Place him somewhere in time and space. “I have no idea…” you admit with shame.

 

Tony looks at you confused. “Peter found you… you can find him..”

 

You try again, pouring every last weakened ounce into the process and still nothing. “I-I-I can’t…”

 

“Yes! You can!” Tony shouted and it sent a shutter down your spine.

 

“No, she can’t,” Natasha said appearing in the doorway. “Peter has fully surrendered to the bond. Y/N is not quite there… that’s why she can’t find him.”

 

“Well- can’t you talk to him?! Ask him where he is?” Tony remarks.

 

So you channel Peter’s consciousness and close your eyes. ~Peter… where are you?~

 

You listen hard for his answer. Though screams and tortured whispers, Peter’s voice comes through and it’s strained _, I don’t know- I don’t know- I don’t know- it’s black! It’s dark! There’s nothing! There is absolutely nothing! I was knocked out and now I’m tied to a chair and there’s nothing! I don’t even know if I’m on Earth anymore! It’s so dark!_

The frantic, panicked tone strikes your heart like lightning. You feel all of his emotions. He’s terrified. Cold-sweat, dried blood, out of his mind- terrified. Adrenaline coursing through him so hard he’s exhausted. His mind whirls and he can barely distinguish what’s reality from the monsters in his head.

 

And he’s hurt. Broken from the fight. You can feel him wincing in your mind.

 

You open your eyes, “He doesn’t know where he is…” you say aloud. “I’m going to try something, but everyone needs to remain quiet so I can concentrate.”

 

You close your eyes and ask, _Take me there, Peter. Show me where you are… just like when you take me to that beach…_

 

_I don’t want to bring you here… Y/N… I don’t want you to go through this…_

_Peter, please! Maybe I can help you figure out where you are!_

 

Your mind’s eye crawls through shades of darkness, before you see him. One light bulb on a string hangs over Peter, who is bound to a metal chair. His mask removed, his suit dirtied and torn. His head is hung low casting a shadow over his body.

 

You walk towards him hesitantly, in the dreamscape. _Peter… I’m here now…_

 

He slowly lifts his head and you start to sink into a bottomless pit of guilt. A black eye, swollen shut. Broken nose. Three cracked ribs. A partially collapsed lung. The fingers on his left hand are fractured and dislocated. Knuckles puffy. Bruises and cuts abound. But the worst by far was the look in his undamaged eye. Something you had never seen in those soft brown eyes before… madness.

 

You look around at your surroundings. There’s nothing. It’s all black. Just black.

 

 _You can only see what I can see… there’s no point in walking around trying to look for clues. It’s all just- darkness…_ the voice was coming out of Peter’s mouth in the dream like state but something was off. His voice had an edge to it.

 

_What… have they been doing to you…_

 

His almost angry face shatters into sudden fear as the real Peter fights through, _They’ve been poisoning me with this terrible white substance! It smells like… rotting mayonnaise! Y/N! Don’t find me! It’s a trap!_

 

His head jerks unnaturally to the side and the veins in his neck bulge.

 

You walk until you are right in front of Peter. You hold his face in your hands _, They’ve been beating you for information… haven’t they…_ Tears fill your eyes. ~ And you haven’t told them anything..~

 

You catch a tear as it rolls down Peter’s cheek. _Let me take some of the pain, Peter…_

 

_No, you’ve been through a lot too… I can’t push more pain onto you…_

 

You look down at yourself in the dream state. You look as ragged and beat up as you do in real life. _Peter, I’m fine. I’m back at Avengers Tower. I can handle it. Please! Let me help you!_

 

He looks up at you. His face still in your hands and he looks helpless. The tears in his eyes glitter in the light. Finally, he lets you in. Let’s you take some of his pain, fear and stress away. You fill him with your comfort, your admiration, your strength.

 

It hurts so much you can feel your body shaking but you hold on.

 

Then you hear footsteps approaching.

 

Peter looks at you with a desperation, _Y/N, don't come for me… it’s a trap… they’ll kill you…_

 

And the dreamscape collapses in on itself and you jolt upright with a start.

 

Natasha and Tony jump with surprise.

 

“He told me not to come for him…. They want to kill me?”

 

“... Yes…” Tony said hesitantly. “They want to kill you so they can resurrect you. So that you will be possessed by the Beast…”

 

“...Oh shit… that’s terrifying!” you exclaim and the heart monitor you’re hooked up to starts picking up.

 

“It’s, okay, Y/N. We’re not going to let that happen to you,” Natasha piped in.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think we should let you anywhere near this mission. We can’t afford the Hand turning you…” said Tony.

 

“But if we don’t know where Peter is and you don’t want me anywhere near this mission, then how are we going to draw them out of hiding?” you ask.

 

“That’s a good question. I have no idea… But there has to be another way…” Tony states.

 

Just then you clutch your chest in pain. You let out a whimper.

 

“What’s wrong?” Natasha asks.

 

You hold back tears, “They’re torturing Peter…”

 

Tony’s face drops and he clenched his hands into fists, “We don’t have much time do we?” he asks you.

 

You shake your head as a tear flees from your eyes, “He’s in really bad shape…”

 

Your heart ached so badly, you thought the heart monitor would explode. Your tether mark started hurt. It felt like there was a needle stuck in it that was slowly being pulled out. You clutched it but the sensation didn’t subside.

 

Tony turns to Natasha, “It looks like we need all hands on deck to start searching the city… we can’t waste anymore time waiting for Y/N to give in to the connection-”

 

“He’s not in New York city!” you blurt out, interrupting Tony.

 

“What?” he asks.

 

“He’s in Jersey city… I don’t know how I know… but I am certain,” you answered.

 

“Alright, Sparky! That’s a good start!” Tony said enthused. He spoke into his watch which connected with the building wide intercom. Everyone was to helicopter to Jersey city in ten minutes.

 

“Sparky, you stay here,” Tony said as he was leaving the room.

 

“No way! I’m coming with you!” you said and before he could protest you were ripping the wires and IVs off your body.

 

Geared up and ready to go, the Avengers land in Jersey city.

 

Tony commanded over the cacophony of the parting helicopters, “Everyone split up and keep in touch with any leads… Natasha- you stay with Sparky, make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid!”

 

Ouch. But true. You and Natasha take to your selected quadrant of streets. You reach out to Peter’s presence. ~We’re coming for you, Peter. We’re in Jersey City… please hang on…~

 

His mind is weary and weak but eventually he can manage through the pain and exhaustion to respond, _Y/N, please. If you find me… don’t rescue me… It’s too much of a risk… I’ll never forgive myself if they get you…_

 

Your consciousness reached out to Peter’s and he took hold. When he did, you felt your tether mark start to ache again. But this time there was a direction to the pain. Then you realized.

 

It was pulling you towards him.

 

“I can feel him,” you say to Natasha, “follow me…”

 

Natasha throws her hands up in the air, surrendering to the weird mystical powers at play.

 

You run along the streets the tug getting stronger as you go. The invisible path feels magnetic under your feet. The tether brings you to a small deli. So cute and unassuming.

 

“He’s here?” Natasha asks wrinkling her nose.

 

“Not quite,” you confirm. The tug in the connection is pulling you downward. You walk inside the deli. He must be underneath it… if only you could figure out how to get underground. The pull is strong but pulsating. You become disoriented and reach out to Peter, _Peter… I’m closer… can you feel me?_  
  


After, a pause he responds, _... yes… my love… are you above me somehow?_

 

Okay, good at least you’re on the same page. You are so close, yet so far.

 

_Y/N, please… please don’t come for me… it’s too risky…_

 

There is a door next to the restroom that says ‘Staff Only’ and it calls to you.  You reach for the door knob when all hell breaks loose.

 

Five members of the Hand practically pop out of the woodwork to attack you. Natasha jumps in and presses a button on her watch that will alert the team for backup.

 

They don’t wait a single second to start using the mind games this time. Natasha winces as she fights. Occasionally screaming out in Russian. The Beast must be getting in her head. With her history, she fends off the possession fairly well, but it saps her energy.

 

Your heart is pulling you towards the door. You know it's a trap.  You know they want to draw you in. Down to their secret layer. Your pathway to the door is unrestricted. The Hand is nearly opening the door for you to go in while they distract Natasha. But you have to go. You have to find Peter.

 

“I have to find him!” you shout to Natasha.

 

She slams an assassins head into the glass of the display counter, “Then go!” she yells. “I can hold them off!”

 

You burst through the door and nearly tumble down a flight of stairs because you are running so fast. Your tether strengthening. Pulling you along. You come across another door and then another hallway and another flight of stairs. You find yourself in a maze of monotonous white walls and doors. Wait… was this in your head? You suddenly worry that you’re not on the right track anymore. And why is no one coming after you, if you’re getting closer?

 

 _Peter…_ you call out hoping to strengthen the connection.

 

_You’re closer?... Y/N… please… Run! They’re going to kill you…_

 

You reach a room with four doors. You start to panic because the connection starts to feel like it could be anyone of them.

You open the second door to the left hesitantly and its dark. You can’t see anything but you can hear a rush of water.

 

Suddenly you feel a deep pang in your gut. You double over in the darkness, biting your lip to keep from screaming. A ringing in your ears reaches a deafening level. When it fades away and the pain subsides. Fear takes hold of your heart.

 

There is an emptiness inside your body… and inside your mind. You can no longer feel Peter’s presence. It’s completely gone. Only your own consciousness floats in your head. The pull of the tether tightens. It nearly pushes you out of the door you just walked in. You follow the feeling into the door at your left. It’s also dark and the walls are made of cold stone. You run down the length of the dark hallway following a dim light in the distance. You reach a room similar to the one that Peter showed you in the dreamscape except Peter wasn’t here. You find a hallway at the other end of the room and follow it. This process happens a few more times and you start to wonder why a deli in Jersey city had a basement straight out of The Cask of Amontillado.

 

Eventually you enter a room and you see him. Your poor precious Peter. Slumped lifelessly in the chair he is tied to. You walk towards him, wearily looking over your shoulder. There is no way this was going to be that easy.

 

That’s when you feel a dart pierce your neck and you immediately rip it out. You feel your blood begin to boil and the monsters start to crawl into your mind. The Hand begins to surround you. As they start to attack, you glance once more at Peter. Limp and beaten to a pulp.

 

You attack the voices in your mind. The influence of the Beast. If the Beast wants to play on your anger and hate, then you are going to kill him with your love and devotion. You concentrare hard to keep your mind focused on Peter as you fight. Remembering all the tender moments the two of you have had together just to stay sane.

 

The first time you met him. When he accidentally made you fall down the stairs and he had that concerned look in his eyes as he held out his hand to help you up. And the first time you actually held his hand. When you were checking to see if he had any burns from touching the flaming web fluid. The way his eyes lit up because for the first time you accepted the fact that you cared about him. Your first kiss. How could you ever forget the feeling? Your whole world was spinning and you wouldn’t have it any other way. The literal sparks that were flying off of you. You were safely in the arms of your man and no one could stop you two. And of course that night when you broke it off with Pietro. How much your heart melted at his look of surprise when he found out that you were all his. The way he cradled you with an unparalleled fidelity. And then of course- that unbridled flare of desire as you laid beneath him on your bed and he took in the full glory of your undressed form.

 

You fight off the assassins and your body starts to heat up. It’s not from anger or lack of control this time but unfathomable passion from thinking about Peter.

 

The pangs of emptiness echoed through your hallowed mind. You felt like a strong breeze could tear into your flesh from the gaping hole that Peter left. The voices from the Beast press into your mind and start to warp your reality.

 

NO! You have to remain focused! No backup is coming to help you… they’ll never get through the maze in time… It’s just you this time. You have to stay sane. Be strong. Believe in yourself. Peter needs you to be strong.  

 

You remember the first time he told you he loved you. He didn’t even know that much about you yet or what you looked like. Yet, his intentions were so genuine and pure. You never had to fight for his love. You always had it.

 

You feel a roaring pressure in your veins, like they are going to burst. A light ignites in your eyes and you consciously expel the building pressure out of your body. You scream as blue flames explode like an erupting volcano. The assassins jump back and scramble to the nearest hallway… some of them making it and some of them not…

 

The heat wave collides with the cold stone walls with a crack and blue fire shoots down the hallways with lightning speed. They may have had resistance to your fire, but they weren’t cremation proof. Only you and Peter were completely immune.

 

You let the blue flames persist and grow filling the room and its outward arteries. Your eyes like glowing coals. The smoke felt like a breath of fresh air. The scorching heat was soothing to your skin. You were in the truest form of your element. Bathing in the purity of your own flames. You regret nothing. Some of them escaped. Some of them were ashes. You’d do it all again to protect your partner. If the Beast wants to kill you, possess you, manipulate you- he’d have to walk through the hottest fires of hell himself.

 

You shout with a scratchy ragged voice into the abyss, “If you want me, you’re going to have to fight me yourself!”

 

You look around for any clues of an answer. But there is nothing.

 

“Come fight me, coward!” you call out.

 

A large figure emerges through the flames. The Beast himself. No weapons. Just his bare meaty paws. You whip out your pair of sai. You have an advantage- weapons specially designed to withstand this heat. Looks like the Beast wasn’t lucky enough to have a smarty pants like Peter building him special weapons.

 

He approaches slowly and dramatically. Cocky, like he’s annoyed that he has to fight a little girl himself after his incompetent minions failed. That was his first mistake. Underestimating you.

 

You roll to the ground in the cover of the flames. You land at his feet and stake his foot to the ground with a sai. He howls and knocks you aside with a swat of his hand. You land in the ashes of one of the assassins. Gross. Process the emotional fallout of that experience later- right now, you need to fight an incarnation of evil itself! He plucks the sai out of his foot and examines it curiously.

 

You stay low to the ground to keep out of eyesight. The Beast must be one cocky ass motherfucker, because he seems disinterested in following up on his attack. Maybe he thought the blow would knock you out? Or maybe he is just used to his minions doing his bidding for him. TLC would call this demon a scrub.

 

He spots you on the ground and his voice thunders into your mind, “You’re a stubborn little one aren’t you. Quite the temper too…”

 

He penetrates your mind with caustic images of your past. People that have wronged you, that guy that cheated on you, the people that bullied you, hurt you, abandoned you. He’s trying to goat you into your revenge tendencies.

 

You push against the memories. You can’t fight this fire with fire. Instead, you focus once again on your memories with Peter. You slap the Beast’s mind with images of tender, vulnerable love. Something this bastard has clearly never experienced before.

 

He staggers and drops your sai. I guess no one he ever tormented knew how to use a telepathic link as a two way street. An advantage you would not have had unless you were a soulmate. You suffocate him with Peter’s love for you, his patience, his support, the way he makes you feel whole.

 

You take advantage of his distracted state and grab your other sai. You leap onto his back and start stabbing wildly at his chest. The feeling of resistance in his flesh as you plunge away feels oddly soft. He roars, falling to his knees. His hands not reaching to stop your stabbing but rather to claw at his skull. Peter’s sweet love for you is like poison to his soul. His hardened demonic flesh is now vulnerable and sizzling and bubbling like a chemical reaction.

 

Your sai finally hits the money spot. His heart. He slumps and you release his back, letting him sink to the floor. You tear open his chest cavity and thick, soupy, black blood pours out. You reach in and pull his heart out as it beats for the last time. You rip it to shreds. Tear it to a million pieces and scream. As a demonic entity you know that you can’t kill him forever. But tearing his heart to shreds will make it more difficult for him to reincarnate. He won’t be bothering anyone for a very long time after this.

 

You double over from exhaustion. Panting to catch your breath. The flames lick your wounds in a comforting manner. You regain enough composure to stand up and walk over to Peter.

 

You cut him loose from the chair and he slides off. You catch him, and gently lay him on the ground, clearing the flames from the immediate area. You hold your breath as you press an ear to his chest. There is a heartbeat. It’s faint and slow. But it’s there. You brush the his hair away from his face. When your fingers graze against his forehead, you are suddenly enlightened with the biggest issue at hand. Swelling in the brain. That’s why you can’t feel his presence anymore. He’s nearly brain dead.

 

While you had remained calm and clinical up to this point out of necessity- you could no longer hold it in. The tears welling up in your eyes, finally come crashing down and you let out an ugly sob.

 

After all this, are you too late?

 

How much can your healing powers really do when it comes to brain damage? You don’t even know how to use your healing powers… You could barely find Peter to begin with…

 

You’ve never felt more alone and scared in your entire life. You absent-mindedly reach out for Peter’s comfort, but of course he’s not there. No one is there. It’s just you and the flames here in this dungeon.

 

You clutch his face in your hands like you did in the dreamscape. You bring your face down to his. Forehead to forehead as you whimper and hyperventilate.

 

Your voice breaks as you helplessly cry out, “Peter, please! Please! Please! Please! You can’t leave me alone! I need you! …. I NEED YOU!”

 

Your throat feels raw from the guttural sobs you let forth. Tears leave streaks in the soot on your face. You feel like you can’t get in a deep breath. You try to focus on Peter. Try to find someway to heal him with your mind but success eludes you.

 

Then the second wave of emotion hits, “I’M SORRY, PETER! I’M SO SORRY! I’M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! PLEASE! PLEASE! WAKE UP, PLEASE! I’m sorry…” and your voice goes hoarse as you choke on the words.

 

You can’t stop shaking. Your teeth are chattering uncontrollably in between sobs. Come on, Y/N, you have to do this! You need to do this! You have to heal Peter! He’ll die before traditional help can get to him and even then, there isn’t much they’d be able to do for his brain… you’re not even sure you can do much for it. But you have to try! You let out an agonizing scream. Why isn’t this working?! Why can’t you heal him? You don’t have much time! Why did you never practice this before?! Why did you waste so much time pushing this off? Why did you waste your whole stupid life pushing Peter away when all he ever did was love you?! You feel like the blood vessels in your head are going to explode from trying to heal him. You falter with exhaustion.

 

Then the third wave of emotion hits as your hope dwindles, “Peter, I’m so sorry! … You are my sweetest downfall… my deepest weakness and my most powerful strength… Please… My Peter… please… forgive me- I tried- I really, really tried… don’t leave me- please pull through!... I believe in you PLEASE!” You are grasping at straws, pouring your heart out, trying everything to elicit a reaction from the healing factor.  But nothing happens. Peter’s skin feels cold and clammy in your hands despite being still surrounded by flames.

 

The cold emptiness runs rampant through your body as Peter is fading fast. You feel like there is no more oxygen left in the room, like the whole world is falling apart and you’re at the center of the cataclysm.

 

Your voice is only a hoarse, broken whisper now, “Please… Peter… I love you… I love you with all of my heart-  I can’t live without you… I will love you until all the stars burn out- Peter, please… please… I will never be able to live with myself if I never got a chance to tell you how much I love you- please…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this cliffhanger.... Will Peter pull though? You'll see in the next chapter.


	13. Fall of a Virgin, Rise of a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait! This chapter is quite long and I admittedly should've spilt this into two two different chapters. 
> 
> Also some parts of this you might want to read alone....

You feel a warmth leave your fingertips and they start to glow a little. At first you think the sensation is your fire, but it's a little different. Peter’s skin starts to feel warmer on yours. You pull away from his forehead and notice his condition seems to be improving. You move your hands to his chest and you feel his pulse strengthen. You rest one hand on his forehead and your intuition tells you that the swelling is going down. That the cells are repairing themselves. The damage is coming undone.

 

You hold his hand and his fingers snap back into alignment. Bones mending. You do the same for his ribs. Repair his lungs.

 

It’s taking the last shreds of energy out of you but it’s worth it. The flames begin to absorb back into you, giving you a restoring you of the energy you placed in Peter’s healing. When the flames clear up, you hear a pack of footsteps running down the hallway. Alarmed you stand up ready for a fight.

 

It’s the Avengers… you collapse on the ground in a relieved yet exhausted heap.  You are too tired to move. Iron Man removes his mask and says, “It’s okay, kid. You did it.”

 

***

 

In the infirmary at Avengers Tower, a doctor does routine care for your ailments. A check for concussion, ice pack here, stitches there. And lots of pain medication. When you are finally cleared and released, you rush to the Peter’s room.

 

He’s hooked up to some fluids, still unconscious. His heartbeat is strong on the monitor. The color has returned to his face.

 

You walk towards him when a voice says, “You saved him.”

 

You jump with surprise and spin around to see Tony sitting in the corner of the room. Jeez, that’s the second time he’s surprised you by sitting in a room.

 

“The doctor was shocked. He should be brain dead. He should’ve died minutes before we got to him. Everything broken has been healed like new…. it’s the most remarkable case of healing our doctor has ever seen. He’s going to make a full and quick recovery.”

 

“But he’s still unconscious?...”

 

Tony nods, “His body just went through a lot. He’s just recovering… nothing to worry about.”

 

You nod and try to breathe again.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone…” Tony says standing up and he gives you a pat on the back as he walks by.

 

You walk to Peter’s bedside and put your hands on his shoulders. All of his broken bones are fixed, the swelling is down, the bruises are fade and the cuts are closing up.

 

Suddenly, you realize you can feel him again. His presence in your mind has returned! Its silent because he’s unconscious… but its there!

 

You are so relieved that a tear trickles down your cheek and you give him a kiss on the forehead, “I’m so glad to have you back…” you whisper to Peter, “I don’t ever want to be without you again.”

 

You brush the hair away from his forehead, “I love you, so much, my dear.”

 

You sit in a chair next to his bed and hold his hand. Resting your head on the bed you doze off.

 

An hour later, you feel Peter’s hand twitch and you bolt upright. He slowly opens his eyes and you can feel the confusion in his mind. When his groggy gaze finally reaches you, he smiles.

 

You immediately bend down and wrap him in a super tight hug which he returns.

 

When you pull away he holds your hands and you stare into those precious, big brown eyes. It nearly takes your breath away. All of your emotions are welling up in your lungs. “Peter- I-I-I lo- I lov- I-“

 

He cuts you off from you’re stutter with a big smile, “I know. I heard you earlier. I love you, too, Y/N.”

 

“I love you so much!” You burst. “I’m so sorry that I ever held that back from you! You deserve the world, Peter Parker!”

 

He laughs and the sound melts your heart. You can’t believe that you were so close to never hearing that sound again.

 

“How are you feeling?” You ask him.

 

“I’m feeling really good actually!” He said while investigating his extremities for injury. “So, I guess you figured out how to heal me?”

 

“Yeah! And just in the nick of time too! Peter, it was so scary to not feel your presence, you have no idea!”

 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N… I promise I will try to never get captured by The Hand again!” He laughs. “Speaking of which… what happened?”

 

You tell Peter the saga and show him your memories in his mind. He is shocked to see how close to death he was. You know that this event will be something that has the potential to haunt the both of you for the rest of your lives.  Yet holding Peter’s hands, here and now, feels like the two of you can overcome anything- even trauma.

 

“Can I try healing up some of your wounds now?” He asks as a sweet smile curls up his face.

 

You look down at yourself and realize you look like Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Peter, struggles a little at first, trying to cue the right powers in his mind, but eventually he gets it and your body heals good as new.

 

Just then the doctor pokes his head in, “Quit healing each other- you’re making me look bad!” He laughs.

 

He checks Peter’s vitals and discharged him. You rub into Tony as you leave the infirmary. He puts a hand in each of your shoulders, “Alright, you two, I want you to take at least a week off from hero stuff. If you feel ready to come back after the week is up, you have to get cleared by a psych evaluation first. No rush getting back into training or the field… this was a particularly tough one…”

 

Tony releases you. Peter puts his arm around you as you head back to your suite. He leans in and whispers in your ear, “A whole week with you to myself… I like the sound of that... I’m sure we’ll find something fun to do…”

 

“Well, there’s no fucking way you’re going to finish this week a virgin- that’s for sure!”

 

Once you get to your suite and close the door, Peter picks you up and spins you around kissing your cheek repeatedly. Your arms wrapped tight around his neck, you can’t help but let out a girlish giggle.

 

He puts you down, “So what would you like to do now, my dear?” he asks with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes.

 

You can feel his mind buzzing and when you investigate further you can ever so faintly hear chanting, ~sexsexsexsexsexsex~

 

You chuckle and his cheeks redden, “What are you laughing at?” he asks so innocently.

 

You tenderly place your hands on his cheeks, “You, my dear!”

 

“Me?! Why are you laughing at me?” he pleads.

 

“You’re just so precious! That’s all!” you laugh.

 

You turn around and start to walk into the living room area, but Peter grabs your waist and pulls you in. “Where do you think you’re going, little missy?” You yip in surprise. For some reason you love it when he calls you “little missy” it makes you feel like a mischievous little vixen that’s causing trouble. And well… most of the time- that’s kind of true.  

 

So, two can play that game.

 

You purposefully start to rub your ass against his junk. You look up at him over his shoulder and you watch his eyes widen. The excitement in his mind elevates. “Oh, you don’t want me to leave?” you ask facetiously.

 

“No… not at all…” he says in a low guttural rasp, “In fact, I need you to stay…”

 

“Why is that?” you play dumb.

 

“Oh, you know why darling…” he presses his hardening boner firmly against you.

“No… I’m sorry- I just don’t know what you mean?” you say with a vicious smirk.

 

“Come on… you can feel it… and not just in my mind…” he says breathing heavily into your ear. He gently nibbles on your cardaliedge. Oh my. He’s really going for it.

 

Stay strong, Y/N. You’re a femme fatale. You can do twice over to him what he does to you. “You’re going to have to say it, if you want something to happen.” you command.

 

 _I want you to make me a man…_ he whispers into your mind.

 

“No, no, no. Out loud, my dear,” you insist.

 

He starts gently kissing your neck and your body is screaming for you to give in and just let him have it.

 

He slides a hand around to your front and rubs firmly against your crotch, “I want this.” he whispers seductively. It sends a shiver down your spine. Oh, fucking hell. You want- no NEED- this boy to wreck you. But then you start thinking about it logistically… you can’t remember the last time you showered and you just fought your way through hell and back again. Poor Peter deserves better than your sweat-dried, smelly, dirty state for his first time.

 

You pull away from him suddenly, like ripping off a band-aid. “You will certainly have that, don’t you worry! But first, I really need to shower,” you explain.

 

Peter sighs with disappointment and then a twinkle of hope enters his eyes, “Well, can I join you?!”

 

You laugh. This boy is in some serious need of pussy. “Not this time, champ… I’m sorry! I just want your first time to be all that you dreamed it would be!”

 

“But it will be all that I’ve dreamed of… as long as it’s with you!”

 

“Why are you so cute absolutely all of the time?” you laugh, “I promise you… it will be worth it if I feel sexy…”

 

“Okay…” he concedes.

 

So you shower and really do the works on everything. Do yourhair and put on a little makeup that makes you feel sultry. You put on some cheeky black lace lingerie. Should you bother even putting clothes on over it? Practically speaking- no. But it’s undoubtedly more fun when there is something to rip off. Alright, so knee-high socks and a short t shirt dress.

 

You are finishing up when Peter walks into the bedroom. He wraps you into his arms and plants a kiss on top of your head.

 

“You smell…” you say with a laugh, muffled against his chest.

 

“I know! I was just about to go shower, calm down!” he jokes.

 

You push him away with a playful and exaggerated disgust. He grabs hold of you and pushes his armpit in your face.

 

“Noooooo! I’m sorry! Peter! You smell SO bad! Please!” you plead.

 

He gives you a tender kiss on the lips and lingers before releasing you from his grip.

 

While Peter showers you make some dinner for the two of you. Nothing fancy. Just some grilled chicken and pasta. Wine for you and beer for Peter.

 

Peter emerges from the bedroom in khakis and a nicer-than-usual collared shirt. He dressed up for the occasion…

 

“You are such a handsome dork!” you yell with a smile you can’t wipe off your face.

 

“Oh… thank you…” he says a bit nervously, quickly looking down at his feet.

 

Oh, no! Was he getting nervous about this all of a sudden? Maybe making a big deal out of his ‘first time’ was putting an unnecessary pressure on the situation. He was so confident and sure about himself earlier, but maybe now after having some time alone to think about it, he psyched himself out. I mean, you also psyched yourself out before your first time too.

 

Like a true gentleman, Peter started setting the table as you finished cooking. You could feel his mind flicker nervously with self-doubt.

 

He walked up behind you and put his hands on your hips tentatively.

 

You turn around and cup his face in your hands and say, “Peter. Even if you put it in the wrong hole. I will still love you as much as I do right now.”

 

He lets out a laugh and the tension in his mind loosens a bit. You continue, “A lot of first time’s are awkward and it’s okay! That’s normal! Peter, I promise you, we are going to get so stupidly good at sex that people will want to pay us millions just to watch- okay? We are perfect for each other in every way- and that includes sexual compatibility! Everything will fine, I promise.”

 

He lets out a deep breath. You give him a kiss before turning back around to fill your plates. He pinches your ass. There he is. That’s your man.

 

When you start eating, he eases up a little more. You rub his calf with your foot under the table in a loving manner which seems to comfort him. He loves your cooking and takes seconds… and thirds. When he’s just about done you slide down in your chair a little and slide your foot up his thigh, resting it on his package. His eyes widen and you feel him start to clam up and get nervous again. You pull your foot away and instead hold his hand across the table. You give it a loving squeeze, “It’s okay, my love.”

 

He relaxes a bit and kisses your hand. Peter starts clearing the plates and washing them in the sink. He sighs and says, “Hey, remember that time when you and Pietro were flirting and washing dishes…”

 

“... yeah?…” you say suspiciously.

 

You see a tiny smile appear, “I was so absurdly jealous of him for that…” he laughs. “I was so jealous that you let him wash the dishes with you… and now I get to wash the dishes with you whenever I want…”

 

You laugh, “And you do so much more! … Whenever you want!”

 

He turns off the faucet and spins around to face you as you walk towards him.

 

“What do you want to do now, Spidey?” you ask looking up at him.

 

He takes an uneasy breath, “Maybe could we watch something first and just cuddle for a bit?”

 

“Of course! That sounds perfect!”

 

You settle down onto the couch and watch some Buzzfeed Unsolved. It’s a show you both love and you debate which true crime theories are the most compelling. As professional crime fighters, you feel like you have enough experience in the field to accurately weigh in on the matters. The conversation derails when you mention a documentary you watched about the Russian prison system and then mention the books you read about the Gulags. Peter tells you all about his favorite space documentaries and you realize you’ve nearly watched all the same ones.

 

He smiles down at you in his arms, “You’re such nerd!” he remarks and his nose scrunches in the most adorable way.

 

Your heartbeat accelerates and he takes notice with a bit of surprise. He looks deep into your eyes and it feels like he is looking straight into your soul. “You look so beautiful tonight, Y/N…”

You blush so hard you have to look away for a second to regain composure. A true meeting of the minds turned out to be a sexier foreplay than you would’ve ever imagined. When you look back into his eyes, there is nothing but the most earnest, pure, burning love. He leans in slowly and kisses you deep.

 

No more teasing games tonight. You needed to take care of your man.

 

His forehead pressed to yours, “Y/N, let me show you how much I love you…”   

 

He picks you up fireman style and carries you into the bedroom. He lays you down on the bed very gently. He climbs on top of you and you spread your legs inviting him in between. His hand left hand holds your side.

 

He leans in to press his lips to yours and you place a hand on the back of his neck reassuringly. Your other hand holds onto his collar.

 

In this moment, everything feels so normal. So, blissfully simple. Nothing in your life has ever been simple. You were a soulmate with a stranger’s consciousness in your head. You developed chaotic and volatile super powers. You were a vigilante, wild and untrained, with an ambiguous moral compass. Now, you’re a well-groomed “good guy” on a superhero team with rules and regulations. Oh- and you just destroyed a demonic entity and healed the love of your life with your bare hands. “Normal” has never had any place in your world.

 

But here and now, laying in your bed, you felt a pedestrian comfort. As if you were a normal, middle-class citizen, having a date night with your husband after a monotonous week of work.  

 

Peter’s hand slips down to the edge of your dress and he delicately slides his hand up to the waistband of your panties. He curls his fingers taking a firm hold of the lace. A tingling sensation from within compels you to arch your back.

 

You inhale deeply from the tantalizing tingle and your chest swells flush against his. Consequently, you feel a rush in Peter’s mind… he enjoys when you rub up against him like that. He lets go of your panties and trails his way up to your bust. You wrap both arms around his neck so that his access to you is unobstructed. Tonight, you will give Peter full access to anything he wants. Outside these walls, you’re his fierce, stubborn, warrior-princess and ultimate crime-fighting partner. But in here, you’re his precious little sex doll that’s going please his every whim.

 

As he gropes and explores your chest to his heart's content, you dress shimmies up your torso exposing your bottom half, with only thin lace shielding you from indecency.

 

You let Peter take his time. His mind humming with pleasure. He is no longer panicking with insecurities. You want to do everything you can to make sure he is comfortable and enjoying himself in this moment.

 

He starts to pull your dress up the rest of the way and you sit up so he can take it off of you. He tosses the garment aside and cradles you in his arms as he leans you back down. Then he takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his woman in sexy lingerie and knee-high socks- finally docile and willing.

 

You can feel an uptick if desire in his mind, “Look at you… I am so lucky…” he murmurs.

 

You smile at bashfully. You almost can’t handle how genuine his compliments and desire for you are. You pull him down closer to you and start kissing his neck, paying attention to each tender cluster of nerves. When he moans you can feel the vibration on your lips. You gently massage his shoulders and you feel him give into the next level of relaxation.

 

You start to unbutton his shirt. Although- you must admit- the dorky scientist look was really turning you on. He sat up to fling his nice shirt to the floor. You let out a laugh when you noticed that his undershirt said “NASA”.

 

“What?” he asked earnestly.

 

“You’re such a nerd!” You exclaim with an ear to ear grin.

 

He looked down at his shirt and laughed softly, “But that really turns you on doesn’t it…” He gave you a mischievous, knowing smiling. He knew it was true even before he searched for the surge of appetite in your mind.

 

He puts a hand on the wet spot of your panties and you twitch involuntary. He raises an eyebrow, “So do you want me to leave this shirt on for now?”

 

You nod, helplessly victim to your deep attraction to him. You can nearly feel all the pheromones in the air.

 

He can’t resist your reaction and leans down for a kiss, “You are so adorable, my love…” he whispers against your mouth.

 

You push your hips against his and you can more blood rushing into his loins. His tongue enters your mouth and you welcome it graciously. His grip on you tightens and his heart rate climbs. You run your fingers through his hair. His craving for you running rampant.

 

His hands go to your back and his fingers fumble, desperate trying to unclasp your bra. When he succeeds, you tear it off your body. He glances down to admire you and you hold your breath waiting for his reaction.

 

“... oh fuck…” he lets out. “They’re perfect…” he says with a rasp.

 

The self-conscious worry that entered your mind was only there for a fleeting moment, because- as usual- Peter knew exactly what to say to make you feel sexy.

 

He obsesses over your tender breasts. Kissing, caressing and sucking. Your nipples harden from excitement and he gently pinches them causing you to writhe underneath him. You bite your lip but the whimpers escape against your will. He picks his head up to watch squirm. His breathing quickens. He pulls aside your underwear and dips a finger into your wetness. Then he rubs the lubricant into the folds of your labia and slowly circles around your clit. You buck and yelp at the sensation. His focus on you is so intent that it almost reminds you of the face he makes when working in the lab.

 

Then he looks at you with seductive smile. His fingers tangle into your waistband, “You really want me to take these off don’t you?”

 

You let out a squeal, “Please! Peter! I want you! Stop torturing me!”

 

He laughs with giddy joy as he slips your last remaining undergarment off.

 

To his surprise you jolt upright and start lifting up his t-shirt. “Why are you still fully dressed, silly? Let me see the goods!” you exclaim, catching kisses intermittently. His shirt joins the heap on the floor and you wrestle with the black leather belt that holds up his khakis. His boner is strained against the confining fabric of his pants. “Peter! This can’t possibly be comfortable! We should’ve taken these off earlier!”

 

“I’m sorry! I got distracted!” He laughs.

 

You help him wiggle out of his pants and boxers, leaving them on the ground where they belong.

 

Peter takes a slow deep breath and you watch as every muscle ripples in reaction.  Oh, fuck. Peter, in all his dorky, awkward glory, is also about to be the most physical attractive specimen you have ever had sex with. Just then he gives you a cocky smile. So I guess he read that in your consciousness…

 

Now, with that knowledge, he gets all riled up. A gust of confidence sweeps through him. He lays you back down and nips playfully at your neck. His hand slips between your legs once again and you can feel him smiling against the skin of your neck.

“What are you smiling at?” you ask.

 

He picks his head up to answer, “Nothing… I just remembered that time when I had a crush on you and you accidentally told me to fuck you but when you found that it was about you- you freaked out and told me that it would never happen… and now… you’re a soaking wet mess because of me...“

 

“Well, what can I say… I’m happy I changed my mind-”

 

You cut yourself off with a gulp as Peter plunges two fingers inside of you. You are almost embarrassed by the sound of moisture your body makes as Peter’s fingers slide in and out of you.

 

He kisses your cheek, “Don’t worry about it… I think it's really hot.”

 

He takes his time warming you up. You were still a little too tight for the main event. “I’m sorry, it’s taking so long… It’s been a REALLY long time.”

 

He laughs, “Don’t apologize! I’m relieved to hear that it’s been a long time! The night you went to the club with Pietro- I wasn’t sure- I thought you might’ve-”

 

“Ha! No! I never did it with Pietro! I had no desire to!” you reaffirm.

 

“Now, that’s what I like to hear!” Peter said nibbling on your ear. Then he whispered, “You don’t have to be nervous… we have all the time in the world… If you want, we can spend all night on foreplay.”

 

This made you smile and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in. You relaxed more and Peter slowly started to move his fingers faster.

 

You couldn’t help but move your hips into the motion and you really started to get close. He removed his fingers and rubbed the fluid onto his dick. His length and girth looked like the perfect fix for your itch right now.

 

 “So should I get-” he started.

 

You cut him off, “I have a vibranium IUD- its fine! Just put it in!” you begged.

 

He gave you a puzzled look, “That sounds like an awfully extreme metal to use for birth control-”

 

“They were worried that the copper one would melt! Just fuck me already! Fuck me, Spider-Man!” you screamed.

When he smiled, his nose crinkled up in that super adorable way again and you were absolutely about to fucking lose it.

 

He enjoyed watching you squirm around as he rubbed the head of his dick through the slickness of your folds.

 

“Please!Please!Please!” you started begging as the growing tension in your gut was becoming unbearable.

 

Finally, the theatrics of your begging makes him too horny to hold out and he inserts himself with a deep moan.

 

He gives you a second to adjust before he starts pumping into you. He starts off slow and mind tizzies from the long-awaited sensation. The skin to skin contact makes your whole body tingle and your tether mark radiates with a pleasurable sensation.

 

You let out a moan, closing your eyes tight as he picks up the pace. You look over to the side and grip the sheets beneath you as the pressure continues to build in your center.

 

“Y/N, you’re so beautiful,” he pants.

 

You look up at him. He’s gazing deep into your eyes and you have to quickly look away again.

 

He pauses and turns your cheek so that you are looking up at him again, “What’s wrong, my love?”

 

“Nothing! … It feels really good,” you say glancing down to where his body connects with yours. Which was true. You would’ve never guessed that it was Peter’s first time by his moves.

 

“Why don’t you want to look me in the eyes?” he says trying to laugh off the hurt.

 

“No one has ever looked at me the way you do… and I’ve just never felt more vulnerable…” you reply.

 

“It’s okay to feel vulnerable… I feel vulnerable right now too… but I’m not going anywhere! I love you unconditionally! It’s okay!”

 

You look up into those big brown eyes and it feels like staring into infinity. Every hope, dream and future scenario rests safely in them. He’s not going anywhere… and it’s okay to feel loved.

 

He lays into you again and accelerates. He sees you for everything that you are. Both the good and the bad. Yet, all that is reflected in his mind is his undying love for you. You start to let go of your worries, your insecurities, and the stupid things that hold you back. You just want to drink up every ounce of Peter.

 

Suddenly, sparks start flying sporadically around you. At first you hardly notice and Peter just ignores them to focus on your moaning and how tight you feel encircling his cock. But then the sheets catch on fire…

 

Luckily, Tony had the forethought to make them the same material as your supersuit.

 

You start to feel a little embarrassed but Peter just shakes his head with a laugh, “I don’t mind! Burn down the whole tower for all I care!”

 

So you just let go. The room is a hellscape inferno, but at the heart of it is the most genuine man fucking the shit out of his woman and loving every second of it.

 

The headboard bangs ferociously against the wall, but when the whole room is on fire, it hardly seems worth noting.

 

Peter starts getting close and you can tell he is trying his best to contain himself. He wants you to finish first. He rubs your clit until you start screaming his name and buck wildly as you tumble over the edge of orgasm. A few more deep thrusts and grunts and you watch Peter’s face scrunch with elation as he cums inside of you. He kisses you lovingly before he pulls out.

 

With your legs still spread, he watches his cum spill out of you with a satisfied smirk, “I could get used to this…”

 

“That was amazing! How was that your first time?” you ask still starry-eyed.

 

“Oh… uh… Tony gave me a talk when he found out that we were soulmates…”

 

“WHAT?” you shrieked in surprise.

 

“Yeah… it was really awkward… I don’t want to think about it…” he shook his head.

 

You got up to clean yourself off and get ready for bed.

 

Peter was already in bed and you nestled with him under the sheets. The warmth of his skin a familiar comfort. The air was still and the smell of smoke had faded. The room was a temple compared to the cacophonous inferno it was only moments ago.

 

“So… Should we just get married then?” he asked.

You laugh awkwardly, “Go to bed, Peter.”

 

“Y/N, I’m being serious. When are you going to let me marry you? It’s not like we’re not-”

 

“Go to bed, Peter,” you said with a sharp edge in your voice.

 

You feel a tinge of sadness arise in his mind.

 

_Goodnight, Peter. I love you._

 

_I love you, too._

 

The next morning you wake up lazily at 10am and Peter’s gone. You get dressed and find a note on the kitchen table. It’s from Peter. He went to the lab. He’s supposed to be taking time off from hero business but going to the lab also helps him blow off steam.

 

You decide to go down to the communal kitchen and make all the Avengers lunch. You have the week off so it’d be nice to do something for the team. But at the same time cooking was something productive you could do while contemplating the emotions from last night.

 

Peter was so kind and understanding. Those khakis and that NASA shirt were such an unexpected turn on. And the sex was phenomenal.

 

But then there was that little dangling discomfort in your gut. The part of the night you desperately wanted to ignore.

 

You can’t believe he brought up marriage like it was such a simple decision. Sure, you were soulmates and destined to spend the rest of your lives together… your situation was far from average. But why did the suggestion leave an uncomfortable lump in your throat? Was this the thrilling continuation of the “I hate feeling vulnerable saga”? Or was this another deep seeded issue?

 

The Avengers started rolling in for lunch and were grateful that you already had prepared it for them. But something was a little off. None of them quite looked you in the eye. Finally, Tony and Peter walk in. Tony gives you smirk and you’re at a loss for what it means. Peter pulls you into a hug as kisses your forehead. In your mind he gives you The explanation to the teams odd behavior, _Everyone knows we fucked._

 

You can’t help but answer out loud, “What?! How?! Did you tell them?!”

 

Natasha laughs, “The whole team had the best night sleep of their lives and euphoric, pleasant dreams… it wasn’t that hard to figure out. Plus, I heard you screaming and begging Peter…”

 

“Oh!” You say with widened eyes and red cheeks.

 

Tony chimes in, “Yeahhh. So we’re going to soundproof your bedroom so that you two can do whatever that kinky soulmate stuff is and we can benefit without hearing it.”

 

“Just the bedroom?...” Peter nearly muttered.

 

A flash of horror strikes Tony’s face, “Good call! The whole suite needs to be soundproof…” he makes a voice reminder on his watch.  

 

After lunch, you follow Peter back to the lab. It’s empty because Banner and Stark are working out for the rest of the afternoon. So you and Peter have the lab to yourselves.

 

Peter tinkers with broken tech that he’s been ‘meaning to fix for weeks’. You don’t really have any reason to be in the lab, other than just wanting to be in Peter’s proximity. You ask Peter if there’s anything you can help him with.

His concentration remains focused on the gadget on his desk, “uhhh… just sit there and keep looking pretty?”

 

You flick him and he laughs it off. “I’m serious Peter! I’m bored! Let me help you with something!”

 

“What about that book you wanted to read?”

 

“I already finished it…”

 

You pace around the room, touching absolutely everything that looks like you shouldn’t touch it. Clumsily, you knock some spare materials off a desk and they clatter on the ground. Peter finally picks up his head and you give him a guilty look.

 

He shakes his head and with a click of his tongue he says, “Be careful…”

 

You fumble as you pick things up and put them back.

 

You stumble upon some speakers in the room, “Peter, would you mind if I put on some music?”

“Not at all, go right ahead…” he mumbles still concentrating on his work.

 

You hook up the bluetooth to your phone. You search for an album that would be good music to work to. Aha! Tigermilk by Belle and Sebastian. That was always a fun one to put on when you were studying for a test back in school.

 

“The State I Am In” starts and you turn it up.

 

“Great choice,” Peter smirks. He picks up his head and meets your gaze from across the room.

You walk towards him. “Yeah? It’s one of my favorites… in high school a boyfriend gave me this album on vinyl and to this day it's probably been one of my favorite gifts.”

 

You sit on the edge of Peter’s work table and he glances up at you with a mischievous smile, “What about the gift I gave you last night?”

 

You laugh and put a hand on his bicep. He flexes and it sends a tingle down your neck.

“I guess that was a pretty good gift,” you shrug sarcastically.

 

He grabs your thigh and you are taken aback in surprise.

 

“Yeah? Just ‘pretty good’?” he cooed slowly sliding his hand inwards and upwards.

 

You grab his hand and stop it short, “Nuh uh, Spidey. Why don’t you finish tinkering with your toy first…”

 

“Oh, that’s exactly what I plan on doing…” he replied licking his lips. He moves his chair closer to you and pries your legs apart. You playfully push him away with your foot.

 

“If you don’t finish fixing this gear on your week off… you’re never going to fix it and then you’re going to be upset about it,” you justify.

 

He drops his head with a heavy sigh. He knows you’re right. “Alright, you’re right. I should at least finish this freeze gun…”

 

“Freeze gun?!” you give a horrified look.

 

“Yeah, a freeze gun… in case you get out of hand…” he winks at you.

 

You try to leave him alone to let him concentrate on his project. You write your parents an email updating them on your life. You flip through social media and cringe at all of your friends from high school’s pregnancy photos. Because- wow they settled. Peter is such a catch, you can’t imagine settling down and procreating with Ed the accountant with the bad hair and a beer gut. Not in this lifetime. Not in the next.

 

“Favorite Beck album?” you ask looking up from your phone.

 

He looks up at the ceiling contemplating the question, “Guero,” he says finally. You nod in agreement and he continues without you having to ask, “And it’s totally ‘cyanide girl’...” Good man, you think to yourself.

 

You start getting antsy waiting for Peter to finish that stupid evil freeze gun. Not that you always needed his attention. But right now, you kind of just wanted absolutely 100% of his attention.

 

“We’re All Light” by XTC blares through the speakers and you get up to start dancing. Now, you know exactly how you’re going to get his attention. You strut over to Peter and try to distract him with the goofiest dance moves you can think of. He is trying hard to remain focused on his work but you can tell that he sees you in his periphery by the way that he smiles. So close. You just gotta take it a little further.

 

You start backing your ass up into his face and let it graze against his arm as you bounce around. Peter can’t pretend to ignore you any longer. He throws down his tools and sits back in his chair. With mock exasperation he asks, “I thought you wanted me to get my work done!”

 

You give him a pouty face as you continue to dance and reply, “I didn’t think you would take so long…”

 

You can feel temptation and thirst arise in his mind.

 

You almost have him. You can feel him contemplating between finishing his work and shutting you up.

 

You once again, push your ass in his face as you dance and watch him over your shoulder.

Temptation tips in your favor and he gives in. He pinches your ass and you yelp. He stands up and you immediately pull him towards you to dance with you.

 

As you expected, Peter’s a little awkward with the dancing and he keeps accidentally stepping on your foot and apologizing. But you love that he doesn’t let his awkwardness bring him down. He just rolls with and keeps trying. Being good or bad at dancing never matters, you just have to love the person you’re doing it with and it will be fun anyway.

 

You are both in a tizzy fit of laughter when you suddenly give into the growing impulse to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight as he reciprocated with a hunger. He bent you over backward just trying to press against you as much as he could. You could feel the animalistic drive start to thunder in his consciousness. Oh man! You got him a little more riled up than anticipated… He picks you up and plops you down on a his desk. Some tools crash to the floor but Peter doesn’t seem to care. He has something else on his mind.

 

 He starts kissing your neck, “Is this what you wanted?” he asks with his teeth against your neck. His hand guides yours to the bulge in his pants, “Because my attention is all yours…”

 

 


	14. The Journey Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Comment your predictions at the end if you feel so inclined...

“Good!” you reply. That’s exactly what you wanted. You massage the tension in his jeans and you can feel him get harder.

 

He moans into your ear and then pulls away coming to his senses, “We shouldn’t do this here… I mean- we have a perfectly good bed upstairs!”

 

You pull him back to you by the belt loops of his jeans, “No one comes here in the afternoon. Everyone’s busy doing something else. We aren’t going to caught…” You place soft warm kisses across his adam’s apple. He inhales sharply with indecision. Then you rip your shirt off and throw it to the ground.

 

“Y/N! What are you doing?!” he pleads with a look of horror.

 

“Well, you- hopefully…” you reply with a wink.

 

His face contorts with distress. You look into his consciousness- he wants to fool around, but he’s afraid to get caught.

 

“We’re not going to get caught, Peter, calm down!” you reassure him.

 

You stand up and push him down into his chair. You get down on your knees in front of him and start rubbing his thighs with an enticing look on your face.

 

“What if there are cameras? And Friday? And-”

 

“Then they’ll enjoy the show!” you laugh.

 

“What?!”

 

“I’m just kidding! If there are cameras, they’re not going to check the tapes unless they have a reason to…”

 

“Do you know that for sure?” he asks with soft eyes.

 

“Well… no…” you concede.

 

Peter sighs and takes a deep breath. You wait patiently on your knees for his decision.

 

“....Fine…” he says.

 

“Aw, the word that every girl wants to hear…” you say with sass.

 

He leans forward to grab your face and kisses your forehead, “I’m sorry, Y/N… I didn’t mean it like that!” he laughs.

 

You look up at him and catch a kiss on the lips before he leans back again. He looks over his shoulder one last time before he starts unzipping his jeans.

 

Eager, you lick your lips. Peter whips it out and you take hold. You lick his length and flicker your tongue across the head. You fondle his balls gently, occasionally sucking on them. His eyes roll back with pleasure.

 

He loves the buildup but eventually he begs through his teeth, “Please! Y/N! Just take it in already!”

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Parker- I don’t take orders from you!” you tease.

 

He throws his hands up in the air sarcastically and says, “If only I finished fixing the freeze gun first…”

 

You gasp with mock offense, “Peter- We- Are- A- Team!” you say dramatically. “I can’t believe you would even think about using that horrible weapon against me!”

 

He laughs at your theatrical display and jokingly replies, “Quit talking and use that mouth for something else!”

 

To his surprise you listen this time and swears under his breath as you take him deep into your throat. You gag yourself on his dick very carefully- just enough to make excess saliva come pouring into your mouth. You pull away for a minute to spit it out onto the head of his dick and you let strands of drool drip from your bottom lip. He bites his lower lip watching you.

 

You moan seductively, maintaining eye contact as you bob your head up and down. Intermittently, sucking and swirling your tongue around the sensitive glands. He groaned helplessly. His hands gripping the sides of the chair.

 

He was getting close- you could tell by the way his hips flexed upwards. You pulled away and asked him, “Where do you want to cum, handsome?” It’s a nice courtesy to ask about his preference.

 

He stuttered as if he forgot how to speak, “Uh- uh- uh- I- uh- I- uh... wherever you want!”

 

You swiftly pulled your shirt back on, “How about in our bedroom?!” and bolted out of the lab.

As the door to the lab was closing behind you, you heard Peter yell out, “Y/N! What the fuck?!”

 

You couldn’t help the genuine smile that spread across your face. You were halfway down the hall going towards the stairwell, when the lab door swings back open with a crash. Peter is still zipping up his fly as he runs towards you.

 

You scream and adrenaline floods through your body. You start running faster.

 

You reach the stairwell and sprint up the steps two at a time. Peter is gaining on you. He starts a flight of stairs as you turn the corner to the next one.

 

“You are in so much trouble!!!” he yells with a dark laugh.

 

When you reach your floor, you sprint for all that your legs are worth to the front door of your suite. You fidget trying to get the key out of your pocket. Fucking hell! Why doesn’t Avengers tower have fingerprint IDs for the suites!?

 

The key slides into the lock when Peter is a little more than half down the hall from you. You are trying to close the door behind you when Peter catches it and pushes through. You weren’t gonna win a door battle… he was far too strong for you.

 

You shriek and giggle as he clobbers you into a restraintive hug. He grumbles into your neck, “Did you really think you were going to get away with that?” He kisses your cheek, “You are such a little troublemaker…”

 

You try to weasel out of his grip to run but he holds on tighter, “Oh, no you don’t!” he sings. You start making out with him and he mistakenly loosens his grip, caught up in the passion of the kiss.

 

You yank yourself away and scramble into the bedroom, giggling like a maniac.

 

“Hey!” you hear him shout from behind you. You hear a scuffle in the kitchen. You jump onto the bed as Peter enters the room. He closes the bedroom door behind him and tackles you onto your back in a passionate kiss. You reach for his hands above your head but he oddly pulls them away from your grasp.

 

Suddenly, he sits upright. That’s when you notice.

 

He has his web shooters on now.

 

Thwip. Thwip.

 

Your hands are restrained above you.

 

“You’re not going anywhere, now…” he smirks.  

 

“Whoa! Peter!” you scream.

 

“Is this too much?” he asks with concern.

 

“Not at all! Bring it, Spidey!”

 

Wasting no time at all he starts taking your jeans off and complains about how hard they are to take off.

 

“Well, I can’t help you- I’m a little tied up!” you joke.

 

Finally, he wriggles them off, along with your panties. He pries your thighs apart, “It’s about time I return the favor…”

 

He goes down on you and is quite the virtuoso with his tongue. Damn! How long was this talk between Tony and Peter? Did he have a power point? This was ridiculous! Pushing a few fingers in, curving around towards the g spot. He gently sucks on your clit. Your toes are curling to abate the feeling. And you can’t help but squeal.  

 

He picks his head up, “Shh! They haven’t sound proofed the suite yet!”

 

“I don’t care!” you scream back.

 

You are near climax when Peter stops and looks up at you with a smile, “I love making you happy like this…”

 

You let out a laugh and with desperation say, “Well if you like making me happy- then KEEP GOING!”

 

“I feel like I should tease you a little more…”

 

“No! Nooooo! Please!” You whine.

 

“What?  You tease me all the time, little missy. It’s about time you get a taste of your own medicine…”

 

He rips off his shirt and the sight makes you drool like Pavlov’s dogs. He takes off his pants and boxers. His member fully erect and ready to go. Turning you on must’ve been really turning him on.

 

You whimper as Peter remains just out of reach. He leans over you and close to your ear he asks you with hot panting breaths, “You want me to finish you?”

 

“Yes!!!” You beg.

 

“I don’t know… it doesn’t really seem like you want that… you keep running away from me…” he provokes.

 

“I’m sorry, Peter! I won’t run away anymore! I promise!”

 

“Uh huh. Sure… I believe you told me you would stop running the night you broke it off with Pietro…” he says suspiciously.

 

“That was metaphorical! But now I mean it literally! I promise! Please, Peter! Please!”

 

“Hm, I think you need to learn a little lesson.” He holds your ankle up in the air with one hand and smacks the bottom of your ass with the other. You yelp and he likes the sound. So he smacks you again.

 

“Please! Peter! You’re only making it worse!” you cry out.

 

A cocky smile appears, “Oh, I know.” He smacks you again.

 

“I’ve learned my lesson!”

 

He puts your legs down, with himself in between and leans in for a kiss- or so you thought. Right as you are about to eagerly accept his kiss. He pulls away.

 

“Peterrrrr!” You whine.

 

He laughs as you desperately strain against the webbing to try and kiss him. He keeps leaning into range and then dodging last second.

 

You give up and put on your best pout which you know he can’t resist.

 

“You know I can’t say no to that face…” he says and kisses you deep.

 

Against his lips you plead, “Peter, I want you inside of me.”

 

These were the magic words that convinced him to relieve your ache. He inserts himself and you moan loudly.

 

He sucks air in through his teeth as he begins to thrust into you. He looks down and watches the tender rim of your vagina snag as he pulls out for each thrust. He loves the way he fills you up, pulls you apart and unravels you. Each thrust sends an elation through your core filling you with a special giddy high.

 

Peter gets lost in the elation of watching you bounce and whimper at his making. He kisses your neck and begins to move his hips faster.

 

Into your ear he starts chanting, “Don’t you dare run away from me ever again, okay? I’m never letting you go. Don’t you dare try to run away.”

 

“I won’t run! Peter! I promise!” it seemed like kind of an awkward thing to scream while being boned. But you knew through the connection that it was the thing he needed to hear.

 

As he chanted in such a commanding tone, you finally felt the rush of climactic release. And it was one of those “I-can’t-feel-my-legs-anymore-and-I’m-never-going-to-walk-again” type of moments.

 

Peter cums a moment later, grunting and still chanting like a prayer, “Don’t you dare ever leave me.”

 

He collapses on you momentarily, no doubt from a similar leg numbing sensation. He pulls out and picks himself up.

 

His eyes lock onto yours. An icy tingle encapsulates your heart when you see the sadness in his eyes. All of a sudden, he looks ten years younger, like a lost, broken boy. His mind is a stormy, grey weight in the back of your mind.

 

“...Peter?...” you ask concerned but he is already getting up to wipe off and put some clothes back on. You quickly start doing the same just throwing on some sweats.

 

“Peter, come here...” you ask as you sit on the bed.

 

His head hung low, he joins you.

 

“Peter, what’s wro-” you start to ask, but then you realize, “OH- my poor, Peter…”

 

You quickly wrap him in a tight hug, your head resting against his pounding chest.

 

His chant still echoes in your mind- ‘Don’t leave me’.

“Peter, I promise, I am never going to lose you again. Our bond is only getting stronger and more powerful. And I am NEVER going to leave you in a fight ever again. If we go down- we are both going down together, okay?” you say in a calm voice.

 

“I don’t regret telling you to run. I’d make the same decision in a heartbeat,” his voice is shaky, “The beatings hurt, but it was the things they showed me in my mind- that-that- that…”

 

You could feel him take a wavering breath. You looked up at him and saw him wipe a tear from his cheek. You desperately wanted to know what happened. What made him feel this way? But he wouldn’t show you it in consciousness.

 

 Right now, you just needed to be there for him and not ask too many questions.

 

“... The worst part was how real it all seemed- The things in my head… And some of them were real-and some of them could become real… and I still can’t get some of those thoughts out of my head…” he croaked.

 

You rubbed his back gently and caught tear as it fell.

 

“I can’t live without you… just please don’t ever leave me…” he held back a sob.

 

You kissed his cheek tenderly and tasted the salt of his tears on your lips. “I’m not going to run away, Peter. Whatever they showed you was only a reflection of your deepest fear. They were trying to manipulate you. I will ALWAYS be by your side. And I promise I won’t die without you… You have my word- we’re going down together in a hail of bullets!”

 

This makes Peter laugh, and for the briefest of moments you glimpse that handsome smile of his. As long as you live, you will do whatever it takes to make that man smile.

 

“Can we please just grow old and unplug our life support at the same time?…” he says with a chuckle.

 

You kiss him on the cheek again, “... That’s way less badass- but sure! Whatever you want my darling!” You say and his mood lightens a little.  

 

You continue, “Let me take some of your pain…”

 

He sniffles and opens his mouth as if he’s about to resist, but then he nods reluctantly. His mind opens up for you to take some of his worries and pain.

 

Dark, swirling matter flows into your thoughts. Agony and suffering takes root in your heart. On top of it all is a fear of being half empty. Like the terrifying hollowness you felt when Peter’s presence left you.

 

As the weight and anxiety straddles between the two of you, it starts to thin out. It becomes absorbed by your love and hope in a brighter future.  

 

Cuddling in silence, you revere the emotional heartache and fallout of your occupation. Things may seem normal from time to time, but the scars of the job will always run deep. Your only solace in these moments is each other. It will always be a journey. One with a rocky, winding road. A storm that you must weather together. Some days were just going to be like this.

 

Afternoon fades into evening. The sun dips into the horizon and rays of orange light slice through the gaps in the blinds.

 

“Do you want to go out to dinner?” Peter asks.

 

“Are you asking me out on a date, Peter Parker?” You gasp jokingly.

 

He laughs, “Ok, I guess not then- you can pay for your own meal!”

 

“No! Wait! You were going to pay for me!? I take it back!” You beg him kissing his cheek repeatedly to sweeten the deal.

 

“What? Yeah, I was going to pay for you- did you think the sandwich shop was a one time deal?”

 

“I don’t know… I didn’t want to assume… I mean we both don’t come from money- wait!” You said suddenly getting an idea, “Can we write off dates as a work expense? It benefits the whole team when we bond-“

 

“I don’t think that’s how that works,” he cuts you off with a laugh and kisses your lips. “... But seriously, I’m getting hungry- do you want to go out for dinner or not?”  
  


You and Peter got your sorry asses out of bed. You decided to throw on something a little dressier, a little more tantalizing than the sweats you threw on earlier. Maybe after dinner you could seduce him into a round - if you played your cards right.

 

“Oh wow!” he says when you enter the living room all dolled up and ready to go. His consciousness happy and humming with admiration.  It was so nice to see that smile again.

 

He took you out for pizza and a movie. The perfect casual date night. His hand in yours. Stolen kisses in public. None the wiser about your real identities.

 

In the theater, his arm around you, your head resting against him. You glance over at him, so peaceful. Just casually eating some popcorn while watching the film. Your heart filled with the purest unmistakable sensation of love. You watch a smile pull at the corners of his lips. He can feel you beaming at him, no longer interested in the plot of the movie. He looks down at you and winks. You stifle a laugh. And an evil little thought creeps into your mind.

 

You rest a hand on his thigh, then slowly move it upwards before resting it on his package. You stare ahead at the screen as if you didn’t even notice what you just did. He rubs your shoulder and in the corner of your eye you can see him shake his head.

 

 _...And what do you think you’re doing?_ he asks in your mind. Turns out telepathy is great because you never disturb anyone by talking in a movie theater.

 

You look down at your hand and act surprised. You shrug slightly, _oh. I didn’t notice…_ you fake.

 

He continues to rub your shoulder but it becomes more vigorous as if he was straining to stay casual. You palm him tenderly over his jeans. You hear him exhale heavily through his nose. You push your chest together letting the fabric of your neckline slip further down. You look up at him and he instinctively looks down… and right down to your cleavage. He quickly closes his eyes and looks up at the ceiling.  

 

 _Do you enjoy giving me hard-ons in public?_ he asked already knowing the answer.

 

You glance down to see what you’ve done, although you already had a fairly good idea based on the meat you felt in your hand. But your eye catches on another strain in his jeans. One in his pocket made more clearly visible from the pulled tension of the fabric.

 

It appeared to be a small square box.

 

Your heart is pounding and you quickly retract your hand and focus back on the screen.

 

He pulls you in close and kisses the side of your head, looking down at you curiously. _What’s wrong?_

 

_Nothing_

 

_... Well it isn’t like you to be afraid of getting caught, so…_

 

_It’s fine! I just remembered something, that’s all… Watch the movie!_

 

_Okay, then…_

 

You try to focus on the movie but an inexplicable ache and fear keeps creeping into your heart. Why do you feel this way? If that auxiliary bulge in Peter’s pants is what you think it is- why is that so scary? You love Peter. You trust Peter. You will spend the rest of your life with Peter. What is so caustic about a little piece of jewelry and a piece of paper?

 

Was it the showmanship of it all? The fancy print invitations, the white lace dress, the gaudy colors and pouring your heart into vows that everyone watches like a live audience soap opera.

 

Something deep starts piercing your thoughts. Why aren’t you ready for this step of your life yet? Peter apparently is. What’s the difference? Peter. Peter is the difference. Peter is a good hero, he always has been. Gracious and willing to self-sacrifice even in the bleakest of odds. He’s only proven that even more after this last mission. Peter is level-headed. Patient. Good-natured. Probably fantastic with kids. Yeah- now that you think about it. Peter is probably going to be the best dad in the whole world. And who are you? What would you bring to the table at this stage in your life? You’ve made great leaps and bounds in your personal growth since joining the Avengers- but are you there yet? Are you someone worth marrying?


	15. Written in the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of ends on a weird note. Next chapter will be short vignettes. And then it will return to normal style.

The credits roll and you get up to leave the theater. Peter grabs your hand as you wade through the crowd.

 

“Did you like the movie?” He asks as you walk out into the brisk night air.

 

“...yeah! I did…” you reply, perhaps unconvincingly.

 

Scooting into the backseat of the car, Peter unexpectedly grabs you and showers you with a million kisses. Happy promptly raises the privacy screen.

 

You gasp with surprise, “Peter! What! What is this all about?!”

 

He stops immediately when he hears the sharp tone in your voice. “...Something is clearly upsetting you and you won’t tell me what it is... I was just trying to get you out of your head a little…” he says softly.

 

He’s such a sweet man. And on most occasions that would’ve worked. But this one cut deep. You were stuck in a toxic cycle of thoughts that a silver bullet couldn’t stop.

 

Peter’s thoughts start to tumble and sadness consumes his consciousness. He lets out a deep breath and looks out his window. His eyes reached an ASPCA-commercial level of puppy dog sadness.  His jaw set, his lips pressed tightly together, his deep brown eyes followed back and forth as he watched the scenery flit past.

Sometimes you straight-up hated how much you meant to him. How your mood so frequently influenced his. When you were happy and rambunctious with a roaring libido, so was he. But when you were unhappy and ruining a perfectly good date night for no good reason at all- you ruined it for him too. You could be quite the mood killer sometimes… and Peter didn’t deserve any of that. Yet, here he was- cosmically tied to you and all your problems. You hated yourself for bringing him down with you. Like an anchor sinking fast into the depths of the Mariana Trench.

 

You held his hand throughout the car ride, holding it tight, a reminder that you still loved him despite the seismic activity taking place in your mind.

 

Happy knocks on the privacy divider before rolling it down. “Parker, are we still on or do you want me to take you guys home?”

 

“We’re still on…” he said quietly into the window.

 

“Okay, we should be there shortly…” Happy said rolling the divider back up.

 

Where is he taking you? You thought you were just going home. You looked your window and realized you were so caught up in your thoughts you didn’t realize that you weren’t going home.

 

Happy drives along Central Park. Oh, maybe this is hero business. But wait, you’re not supposed to be doing hero business this week. But why else would you be skirting around Central Park at night if not to catch bad guys?

 

Maybe Peter finally had enough… maybe he was going to take you deep into Central Park and kill you. Leave you for a jogger to find early the next morning… Ok, no. You have been watching too many crime shows. That’s just your anxiety talking.

 

Peter’s sad face cracks into slight smile and he shakes his head, “I’m not going to murder you, Y/N…”

 

“Well, I don’t know- I am just-”

 

“No,” he says cutting you off, “I promise you- you will be fine. There is no need to worry.”

 

The uncertainty is killing you and you squeeze his hand tighter. “Sweetheart, you’re going to break my hand. Calm down, everything will be fine…” he tries reassure you.

 

“Well if I break your hand- then I can just heal it again!” you say the nerves growing in the pit of your stomach. “Peter, where are we going? Just tell me where we’re going.”

 

He looks out of the window and the car comes to a stop, “We’re here,” he says.

 

He gets out of the car and runs around to open the door for you. You grab his hand for balance as you step out and evaluate where you are.

 

You see a huge glass cube, lit up different colors against the navy, night sky. A large concrete sphere sits in the middle. You’re at the Hayden Planetarium.

 

You look to Peter a bit confused and he clarifies, “I know it’s after hours… but Tony knows a guy so we were able to make some special arrangements…”

 

A security guard grants you entry into the building. You start at the Hayden Big Bang Theater and then walk along the Cosmic Pathway. Each step represents millions of years as you follow along with the development of the universe. It seems so fitting because every step feels like a million years in this moment. You couldn’t get your mind off of what you saw in the theater. And no. Not the boner. But the potential of the square shape in his pocket.

 

You hold Peter’s hand as you saunter up the path, gaping at the timeline like the space dorks you are. The closer you got to present day the more you could feel a nervousness arise in Peter’s consciousness. His nerves make you even more on edge and eventually you just have to say something about it.

 

“Peter, why are you so nervous?” you whispered, “I thought you told me not worry… and now.. Here you are- worrying? What’s going on?”

 

He squeezed your hand and looked down into your eyes. The blue and red neon lights on the pathway glinted their hues off his skin. His brown eyes dark with dilated pupils. They twinkled and you noticed tears brimming, his lips pressed tight. His hand started to shake in yours, “I think you know why I’m so nervous… please don’t make me say it…” he pleaded softly.

 

All you could do was nod in response. At this point, you were almost certain you knew what was going to happen. It was just a matter of when.

 

You reach human existence. The end of the path. Now you walk into the Hayden Sphere itself. You are immediately enveloped by the atmosphere. A giant, curved screen ceiling. Rows of theater seats spreading 360 degrees around the center.

 

You and Peter take a front row seat as Neil deGrasse Tyson’s voice booms from the surround sound and the show starts. It’s an almost psychedelic experience as you are immersed in the darkness and high definition imagery all around you. Peter’s palm starts to sweat in yours, but you don’t mind. You started to relax and enjoy the show. Peter wouldn’t dare interrupt this- it was way too cool.

 

With wide eyes, you eagerly take in the spectacle. You can’t help but grin through your wonderment. What a thoughtful gesture. Such a special treat to visit a place like this after hours with your closest ally. It was a nerd’s final form of romance, if such a concept existed.

 

In your periphery, you could see Peter gaze at you longingly. You could feel his heart spilling with admiration for you. It was washing over his nervousness, filling him with passion beyond his self doubt. You were his perfect match in every way.

 

He was staring at you for so long that you glanced over to see if he was alright. He quickly turned back to the screen as if embarrassed to be caught ogling his woman. With doe eyes, he remained focused on the screens but you could tell that his mind wandered elsewhere. You stared at him long enough that you were expecting him to look back at you, but his eyes were trained on the ceiling. The light from the display revealed the return of uncertainty in Peter’s mood. The tears began to well up again and his palms continued to sweat. You got the impression that he was afraid to look back into your eyes- that his heart was teetering on the precarious edge of pure euphoria and shattering disappointment.

 

You gave him a quick peck on the cheek. A reminder that you still loved him. You loved him through the tension of this escalating monumental moment. That you would love him in spite of a disappointing outcome…

 

He smiled with a surprised laugh and quickly wiped away a stray tear that jumped out in the process. His nerves settled for only a moment. But at least you were able to give him that moment.

 

The show finishes and a display of the constellations fills the room with a blue haze. You look to Peter and your heart skips a beat in anxious anticipation of what comes next.

 

He stands up and holds your hands as he lifts you to your feet. He takes a deep breath, his hands shaking slightly. His eyes down at his feet.

 

Your stomach flips. Lungs restrict. Heart pumping shards of ice.

 

He works up the courage to finally look you in the eyes. He’s more serious than you’ve ever seen him before, his jaw set and firm like a dignified statue, but his eyes tell a different story. Soft, full of love so strong it scares him, like a feather could crush him in this moment. He was about to reach out farther than he ever has before and the thinly veiled fear behind his eyes reflected that.“Y/N… I-I-I-I love you…” he starts with a stutter, “... I always have and I always will for as long as I live. Getting to know you… and living with you has been the best time of my entire life. I am the luckiest man on earth to have you as my soulmate. I can’t imagine being tied by fate to anyone else… I look down the road at all the possible challenges in life and I don’t worry about them anymore… I know that as long as you are in my life- there is nothing that can stop us. Not even a demon and a clan of assassins…” he laughs to himself and it made you smile an uneasy smile.

 

He continues, “You are the light of my life- literally. You ignite my whole world. I know you think of yourself as the sparky little, ill-tempered ball of fire… but you are so much more than that to me.”

 

Air escapes your lungs as if you’ve been hit in the gut. You don’t deserve to be more than that to him. You really are just an ill-tempered little combustive disaster. Leaving nothing but ashes and brokenness in your wake. What good have you ever really accomplished anyway? Saving Peter wasn’t heroic, you were merely fixing a problem you caused… and it almost cost this man his life. You don’t deserve him. Not right now. Maybe not ever, you useless fuckup.

 

“Y/N, you are like the sun- the brightest burning center of my life. I just feel lucky to be caught in your gravitational pull-”

 

You cut him off because you just had to. You just had to derail him from making this mistake, “No, I’m not! I’m not the sun! I contribute nothing of real light! I’m poor imitation. A deceptive reflection- a fucking waning crescent at best!” you spat out shaking your head vigorously. Distress filled your veins.

 

His forehead wrinkled as you spoke, his eyes more overtly pained- but there was no indication of surprise which is what hurt most of all...

 

“Y/N…” he spoke softly, his eyes watering, “Please- Please… Just let me finish telling you how I feel… Just let me have this… Let me state my case before you say anything…”

 

You felt like crumbling to pieces at the tug of defeat in each word he spoke. You could feel the the precarious state of his heart dip away from the prospect of euphoria towards the likelihood of impending doom. Yet, he continues. He needed to get this out, “I know that- I know that you don’t see this right now… but you really are a wonderful person with a heart of gold… I know that sounds like empty words- a stupid truism in Hallmark card- but I really mean it. I really mean it, Y/N. I know you make mistakes- I know you’re human- I know you can be stubborn- I know you have flaws- but none of that comes close to negating your redeemable qualities. I guess I can’t force you to see that- but I hope someday soon, you can see yourself the way I see you. Bright, beautiful, passionate, strong, caring- the ultimate partner. The best thing that’s ever happened to me- my greatest weakness and my most powerful strength…”

 

He releases your hands and you feel a faint crescendo in the tension. Your heart shrivels into a knot and your eyes begin to flood. You feel like all the air has been sucked out of the room. You can’t do this. You can’t handle this. You aren’t ready for this yet. You aren’t worth it. You’re a shit pile- No- you’re the maggots eating the shit pile. The scum of the Earth. Peter doesn’t realize it yet- but he will. And when he does- you won’t be able to take the ravaged look of disappointment in those angelic brown eyes. You’d never forgive yourself for letting him make this mistake.

He pulls a small, crushed velvet box out of his pocket.

 

You hold your breath.

 

He gets down on one knee.

 

He opens the box. A ring sparkles in the dim light. Small rubies encircling a vintage cut diamond. It’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen. More than a fiery girl like you could’ve ever asked for. It’s perfect in everyway.... Which just makes everything harder…

 

“Y/N, will you marry me?”

 

The look of hopefulness in his eyes sends a stabbing pain in your heart. A sob devours your throat, “I-I-I-I-I can’t- Peter- I’m so sorry! I-I can’t right now- I’m just not ready for this- I’m so sorry! I am so incredibly sorry! You deserve the whole world and I can’t give you what you truly deserve right now! Someday! But not now- I can’t- I can’t do it- I can’t let you do this!”

 

You start to hyperventilate, approaching the territory of a full-on panic attack.

 

Peter’s gaze falls to the floor as he solemnly puts the ring back in his pocket and stands up. He tries desperately to hold back tears. He’s trying to maintain a composure you have long since forgotten. You can feel the bottomless pit of disappointment in his mind. The sharp knife of ultimate denial and rejection piercing through his core. His heart fractures like thin ice, breaking off and dispersing down a stream.

 

He avoids your eyes. He knows that the sight of you crying will make him lose the last bit of strength and dignity he has left.

 

Agony festers in the stretching silence between you two. You desperately just want Peter to say something or at least look at you. You can’t bear the crushing weight of his disappointment- the prospect of taking a deep breath feels impossible. You just want him to scream at you or curse you out or something. Just anything! Anything to make the pain of silence dissipate.

 

His eyebrows furrow. His nose scrunches up as his face contorts to say something. He opens his mouth but no words come out. Nothing. Eventually, his eyes meet yours. Your tether mark aches. And he finally gives in to the destruction of his facade, “... You’re breaking my heart…” he croaks as tears stream down his cheeks.

 

Disbelief and self-loathing erupt in his mind. Why wasn’t he able to persuade you? Why couldn’t he convince you that you were worthy? That you were ready to make things official to the state of New York- to your friends- to your families. Why couldn’t he make you believe that he could love you in spite of your shortcomings? These tormenting thoughts suffocate his heart like the creme colored ash that snuffed out Pompeii.

 

“... Peter… I’m so sorry… Please, know that I’m sorry…” you plead.

 

He shakes his head, wiping his eyes, trying to regain equanimity, “Well… do you still love me at least? Or did you ever-”

 

“YES! Peter! Of course! I love you so much! I really do!” you fervently exclaim.

 

“Well, then- marry me!” he implored with waning hope.

 

“Why do we have to take this step?!” you yelled.  
  


“Why shouldn’t we?!” he countered.

 

“Because- I’m not ready!”

 

“Why not?! We’re Soulmates! It’s an objective fact! You don’t even have to think about it! Fate decided for you! C’mon! Are you doing this just to hurt me?!”

 

“NO! Of course not! It’s just- It’s just-...” then your voice breaks into a whisper, “I don’t want to feel like I don’t deserve you when we get married. I want to feel like the partner you deserve when we proclaim our love to the world. I don’t want there to be any whispers about my past or questioning of my moral character…”

 

His features soften and he nods his head slowly, “... Okay…” he says. You stand there just staring at each other for what feels like an eternity but then he continues, “... if that’s what you want, my love… then that’s what we’ll do…” He exhaled slowly, releasing the pent up tension and anger. “Let’s go home.”

 

Happy put up the divider in the car before you even got inside. It was less about giving you privacy and more to shield himself from the palpable tension between you and Peter.

 

The car ride home was silent, except for the stifled sobs you tried so hard to swallow as you stared out the window. Peter rubbed your shoulder lovingly. You felt such an overwhelming sense of guilt for ruining Peter well-intentioned night. Peter, soothed your mind. Forgiveness emanating from his touch.

 

When you got home, you both immediately prepared for bed. “Do you want me to sleep on the couch tonight?” you asked wincing in the awkwardness.

 

He gave you a confused look as he climbed into bed, “Uh- No? Please don’t… What makes you think I would want you to sleep on the couch? You’re the one that doesn’t want to get engaged…” he smirked at his cheekiness but it poorly hid the pain of the truth.

 

You curl up into a ball on your side of the bed.

 

“How long are we going to be awkward about this, Y/N?” he asked, turning off the lamp.

 

You paused trying to calculate an answer- but it was hard to determine.

 

“Hmm… how long?” he followed up. It was a bit more light-hearted this time, playfully pinching your side.

 

It tickled and you squirmed with a yelp. So he continued to pinch at your sides more vigorously. You rolled around screaming with laughter just trying to get away from the tingly sensation. He hovered over you as you howled and half-heartedly begged for mercy. As you thrashed around, you saw that big stupid smile return to his face, watching you giggle uncontrollably at the sensation of his hands.

 

Finally, you think of a surefire way to get him to stop. You wrap your arms around him and kiss that stupid smile off of his face. As you planned, he stops tickling you immediately and leans into you passionately.  

 

Nothing felt better in this moment than making out with your man. Using the intimacy of your mouth to show him how much you adored him. You heal each other’s wounds from the night with the saliva of sloppy wet kisses.

 

When he pulls away from you, he says, “I will marry you someday, little missy.”

 

You exchange ‘I love yous’ in each other’s arms before drifting off to sleep.

 

The next morning you wake up and Peter is already gone. The note in the kitchen says, “At the lab. Finally going to finish the freeze gun… -Love, Peter” You smile at the memory of interrupting his work with your feminine wiles.

 

You take your time showering and getting cute for no reason at all. Or perhaps retrospectively useful for seducing Peter. You bake a few batches of cookies while watching daytime tv for once.   

 

You decide to drop off some cookies for the guys in the lab. When you enter, you see Bruce and Peter hovering over Tony’s desk inspecting something on his computer screen with great concentration. They don’t even look up when the door closes with a bang.

 

“Wow! That must be some really good porn…” you say amusing yourself.

“Actually, it’s a Russian mail order bride for Peter… You know, since his soulmate won’t marry him...” Tony shot back.

 

Damn. So I guess people know. And wow- that was a sick burn.

 

Peter hit Tony’s shoulder with the back of his hand in your defense, but Tony showed no remorse for his comment. You respected that.

 

“Well- I made cookies…” you said holding up the plate. This got Bruce’s attention. His face lit up like child. Peter walked back to his desk as you walked over to Bruce and Tony, letting them grab their fill with a napkin.

 

Finally, you make your way to Peter’s desk to give him the rest. You carefully sit on his desk and rest the plate in front of him as he sits in his chair. He takes a cookie and starts eating it. “Mmmm,” he moans, “These are really good… You know you should really stop being such wife material if you don’t want to be one.” With a mouth full of cookie, a cheeky smirk appears on his face but the effect his humorously deflated by the amount of melted chocolate on his lips.

 

You wiped off his mouth with a napkin, shaking your head. He willingly pursed his lips to help you as you wiped. “Jeez stop being baby mama material too, while you’re at it…”

 

You scoffed and rolled your eyes at him. You got up and began to walk away but Peter grabbed your hips and pulled you into his lap. He wraps his arms around your middle holding you hostage. “Stick around,” he commands into your ear, “It’s not like you have anywhere to be…”

 

“While you’re here, Y/N… I want to hear from you what kind of bullshit excuse you have for not marrying Peter…” Tony challenges.

 

“I already told you. She-“ Peter starts.

 

“No- no- no- I want to hear it from her,” Tony asserted.

 

“Well- why have you never married?” You spat.

 

“Daaaammmnnn,” Bruce whispered.

 

Tony recovered and readjusted in his chair uncomfortably, “Well that’s easy- I don’t have a soulmate that’s *almost* perfect in every way,” Tony boasted.

 

“Aw, Thanks Tony! That-“

 

“-Quiet Peter- I wasn’t done…”

 

Poor Peter just can’t catch a break with a father figure…

 

“Is Peter doing something wrong in the bedroom?” Tony continues and you feel Peter’s consciousness wilt with embarrassment and insecurity, “- is that the hold up? Because I swear- I gave him a powerpoint on the value of reciprocation- Peter, did you forget the special trick I taught you- I swear if-“

 

Tony stops short in his rant when he sees you nuzzling up against Peter’s neck in an exaggerated display of tender affection. Peter scrunches up his nose in that adorable way of his as he laughs.

 

“What?” Tony asks feeling out of the loop.

 

“Mmm, Peter knows…” you hum against his neck and start clawing at his chest insatiably.  

 

“Peter knows what?” Tony huffs with frustration.

 

You make a purposeful display out of nibbling Peter’s ear as you moan, “...Peter knows exactly how to handle me…”

 

“Alright, down Sparky! I can’t play with you right now- I got to finish fixing up some stuff first…” Peter cooed, prying you off his neck as you resisted.

 

You made sure to pout as dramatically as you could, so that Tony could see it clear as day from the other side of the lab.

 

You glanced over to see that Tony’s jaw was on the floor in disbelief at what he was seeing. After a moment of pure shock he responded, “Well, it seems the student has already become the master…”

 

Peter gave a cocky head nod to Tony and you could see the pride reflected in Tony’s eyes.

 

 _...Thank you for doing that, Y/N…_  Peter whispered in your mind.

 

_Pshh! I was hardly exaggerating, handsome…_

 

At lunch, you sit on a stool in the kitchen as the other Avengers file in.

 

“Hey! Long time, no see…” a familiar voice calls from behind.

 

You turn to see a familiar face. Beat up and bruised but familiar.

 

Pietro.

 

A weak smile pulls at the corners of his lips.

 

“You look like hell! Where have you been?!” you say as you rush over to give him a hug.

 

He winces and you realize it's because the hug was too forceful against his ailments. “Oh, I’m so sorry…” you mutter as you pull away.

 

He takes a second to recover then he replies, “I’ve been off site on a mission… I asked for something far… you know to give you space and stuff. I just got back… and Wanda caught me up to speed on everything- Y/N- I’m so glad that you’re okay… that sounded horrifying!”

 

“Oh- Yeah… I mean it was- I mean… you know- with Peter not- and I- and you know… I’m sure, you know…”

 

He laughs at your awkwardness and smiles, “Yes, I do know… and I heard you didn’t accept his proposal last night… What’s that all about?”

 

“What?! Whoa! I did NOT expect you to know that! Word travels inconceivably fast in this compound…”

 

“Well, are you in love with him?” he asks and you swear there’s a glint of hope in his eyes.

 

“... I- I am. I really am…” you say looking down at your feet with a smile.

 

He surprises you with a light-hearted smile, “Then what are you waiting for, Y/N?” he laughs.

 

You shoot him a surprised look.

 

“What?” he asks, “Am I supposed to act jealous?” he chuckles.

 

“No! I mean- I don’t know! I just haven’t seen you since and- I don’t know!”

 

“I know, I get it. It’s kind of weird… but you know, it was never that serious and I was able to clear my head in the field. And now I am in a place where I can be genuinely happy for you.”

 

“That’s so good. I’m so glad…”

 

“Or not happy for you if you’re not happy… I mean- what happened? Did Peter do something bad?”  
  


“No.. he didn’t… I just- I’m just not ready for that step…”

 

Pietro nodded solemnly, “Does Peter understand your feelings about it?”

 

“I mean- yeah- he understands ALL my feelings- whether I want him too or not!” you laugh.

 

“He’s not mad about it?”

 

“No… he’s really not. He completely understands.”

 

“Wow…”

 

“What?”

 

“He must really love you…” he says with a smile.

 

You can’t help but beam in response, “I know. He really does…”

 

Just then, Peter walks in. Confusion arises in his consciousness.

 

He looks at you and then looks at Pietro suspiciously. A small flicker of fight arises...

 

“Peter- don’t! It’s fine! It’s nothing- there’s nothing to worry about!”

 

 _What does he want?!_ he bites.

 

 _Nothing! Just catching up! He’s over me! Chill out!_ you caution.

 

 _...Okay…_ he tells you cooling off. _But let me have this…_

 

_Have what-_

 

“I’ve been looking for you!” Peter says as he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder and spanks your ass.

 

“Peter!” you shout.

 

“I told you to wait! I told you to be patient and not interrupt my work!... but what do you do? You try to seduce me! I can’t let you get away with that kind of behavior…” he replies pointedly in front of Pietro.

 

“Peter! I’m sorry! I’ll be a good girl next time! I promise!” you giggle, pounding your fist on his back playfully.

 

“Nope! Begging is just going to make it worse for you…” he says and plants kisses on your thigh.

 

You slap Peter’s butt and he jumps, “Well, then take me home, Spidey!”

 

Peter looks directly at Pietro, “Oh- excuse me- I have to take care of my woman now…”

 

“Hey- no hard feelings man!” Pietro says throwing his hands up and stepping out of the way.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of vignettes to convey the passage of time. Next chapter is normal length and starts the final arc of the story. So stay tuned!!

The week passes by. You and Peter enjoy a quiet life. Cuddling, watching movies, fixing broken tech in the lab, and staying up late getting freaky in the sheets.

You were happy. He was healing.

The dark circles under his eyes lightened.

Nightmares decreased and he slept soundly.

But it couldn’t last forever.

This simple life.

Not for Spidey and Sparky at least.

***

“Come on in!” the psychiatrist beams through perfect, white shiny teeth.

You shake out of your trance and follow her into the office.

She sits at a desk in a large leather office chair and motions for you to sit on the couch.

“So, do you think you are ready to go back into the field?” she asks.

“... Yeah…” you say with a vacant stare.

“That doesn’t sound so convincing…”

“...No- you’re right. That wasn’t convincing at all… But I am. I am ready to fight crime again… I feel a calling to it. It’s my duty.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that- I have incredible powers. I can save people with these powers. So, I have to.”

“But is it something that you want to do?”

“Yes. Yes- it is… but-...”

“But- what?”

“But… Not without Peter. We are stronger together. If he’s not ready to go back. Then I won’t… Peter is my top priority, I know that now.”

 ***

Tony Stark sits down at the kitchen table in your suite.

You offer him a beer.

He pops the cap open and it hisses.

“So, I’m sure he’s told you… or perhaps you already knew- but Peter is not cleared for going back into the field…”

You nodded solemnly in response.

“This doesn’t seem to surprise you… I thought he was doing well…” Tony says in disbelief

“He was- and I mean- he is… doing better. But it comes in waves. He has a lot of demons...”

“Where is he now?”  
“Cemetery.”

“Oh.”

***

You start training again. No field work. Just training.

Peter works in the lab all day.

Sometimes he gets so lost in his work that he forgets to break for lunch.

On those days you bring food to the lab.

You pull up a chair next to him and just-

Be there.

Rub his shoulders.

Kiss his cheek.

Remind him that you love him.

That you always will.

“Then why won’t you marry me?” there’s an edge in his voice.

“I think we both know that now is not the right time for a wedding.”

***

One evening after training, you come back to the suite.

You hear a suspicious sound coming from the bedroom.

Your heart stops.

What is that sound?

The familiar, repetitive cadence of the headboard banging into the wall.

You walk into the bedroom.

Peter’s on the bed rocking back and forth against the frame. In a fetal position with his hands covering his ears.

“...Peter?...” you whisper.

No response.

“Peter?”

Nothing.

“Peter!”

He starts to sob but doesn’t acknowledge you.

You sit with him.

Take his pain as your own.

Give him your comfort.

Wrap your arms around him. Make everything else go away.

“I know, baby, I know…”

***

On a better day, you celebrate two months of being an official couple.

An insignificant milestone, but you make the most out of it.

Take a trip to Coney Island.

Ride the ferris wheel.

The sun sets and the sky bursts into a thousand different colors.

Soft peaches, pinks and pastel purples blend across the horizon.

Brown eyes pierce right through your soul during a laugh that makes your ribs hurt.

“I love you, Y/N.”

The sentiment is so genuine it sinks like a stone.

“I love you more than you can imagine, Peter.”

He teases you for being terrible at whack-a-mole.

His nose scrunches up and you kiss the smile right off his face.

Taste the joy. The light-hearted boy hidden underneath all the damage.

Humidity clings to your skin, a gentle breeze relieves the tension, his hand locked in yours.

String lights emit their warm glow as the velvet night sky descends on Brooklyn.

Carnival music plays softly and the whole world blurs into background noise, as Peter whispers something dirty in your ear with a cocky smirk.

He’s up for it tonight, and you can’t wait to show him how much you’ve missed his touch.

Your heart lurches with excitement.

Taking photos in a photobooth while waiting for Happy to pick you up.

They’re all little dirtier than you anticipated.

He couldn’t keep his hands off you as the camera flashed.

Happy quickly put the divider up.

He devours the skin on your neck, your hands gripped the magic wand protruding from his pants.

“Make me yours…” you panted in his ear.

“You were always mine. You’re just too stubborn to wear the ring…”

He nibbles on your ear, fondles your breasts and Happy announces that you’re home.

He tucks himself into his waistband. Effortlessly, he swoops you up fireman style.

Tonight, you’re his little princess. Soft and docile. Something he can adore.  

Hitching breaths, you scream out his name, he whispers his admiration incoherently into your ear.

Injecting you with love’s liquid form, his breath is hot on your skin, he collapses next to you in a sweaty mess.

A big stupid grin on his face.

You trace the moles on his back with a sharpened finger nail.

The red lines are constellations. You search for the future.

Are the dog days over?

***

He brings home flowers and new tech all the time.

Silly dancing to 80’s music in the kitchen.

Stubbed toes are healed with kisses.

Tony offers you a mission. A small one in New York. Some pyromaniac needs to meet his match.

You look over to Peter. He’s sitting on the couch in the living room. His brow furrowed, doing a sudoku.

“Not yet…”

Tony nods.

Peter starts working out more. Not that he needs to- but he wants to again.

Sweaty, smelly hugs turn into duels for who gets the shower first.

It always ends the same. You shower together and Peter complains that you hog the water. He’s not wrong.

Peter starts training again. Just a few days a week at first.

During water breaks you watch him to drills with Cap. He’s rusty for sure, but his finesse is stroke of art.

“What a man…” you mutter to Natasha.

“Keep it in your pants, Sparky.”

Peter feels better, the weight behind his eyes dissipates. He feels more productive and gets cleared for full training.  

The psychiatrist remarks that he has come a long way.

“I think I have a new mission for you too… One that will help you get back into the field, get back on your feet…” Tony says at dinner.

He hands you a file. Peter puts his hand on your shoulder.

A new chapter begins.


	17. Mission at the Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Next chapter will be the last chapter :( But after that will be a cute Epilogue- so make sure you stay tuned for that!

Sitting at your kitchen table you and Peter examine the file. While all this shit is mostly digital now, it’s nice to have hard copies to lay out on the table for viewing purposes.

 

There are still a lot of unknowns in this case. The general theory is that there is a new gang of thieves. It started with banks, then jewelry stores and now sometimes even high profile events.  

 

The common links between these events are arson and untraceable security system failures. Best estimate suggests that there are four or five people in this clan. There are a couple of suspects in mind, although the it’s all still circumstantial at this point.

 

 **Suspect A** : An MIT graduate named George. Won the science fair three years in a row during high school. A genuinely good kid. A genius hacker that was recruited right out of college to work for the government. After a year he quit for a startup company and sold that company last year for 2 million dollars. He has been spotted in the proximity of many of the robbery sites. While he is certainly capable of being the hacker behind this, his influx of money doesn’t give him much of a motive to pull off such high-profile heists.  

 

 **Suspect B** : A hotdog stand tycoon’s son, Manny. His father has been a common denominator in all of the high profile events that were robbed and would have an inconspicuous excuse to be at those parties. While he has no college education, he has a record of stealing from his father and setting fires.

 

 **Suspect C** : An ESU graduate with a degree in Chemistry and English named Marina. She was a debate team standout and a mixed martial arts champion. After her parents’ divorce, she became a bit of a kleptomaniac, and almost got expelled from ESU for making chemical weapons in the lab. She become a speechwriter and a lobbyist, but now she appears to be unemployed.

 

Those three seem to be the most promising out of the pile. Peter actually gets excited combing through the pictures of crime scene evidence and suspect profiles. You both start throwing out possible theories and scenarios. Some of the theories just get stupid and goofy, but it’s all in good fun.  

 

An exhibit at the Met was coming this weekend and it featured some illustrious ancient jewelry. Popular bet was that they would strike there next. They just needed the perfect dynamic duo to stop them.

 

It was getting late and you and Peter were in full training again. He neatly collects all the papers back in order.

 

“Are you ready to put the Spidey suit back on big guy?” you ask squeezing his bicep affectionately.

 

“I am, darling… Are you ready to hit the streets again?”

 

“Only, if I am with you!” you say with a mock floozy voice falling into him.

 

He stumbles back and catches you with a chuckle.

 

He kisses your forehead, “Thank you so much for being so patient with me, Y/N and helping me through this. I don’t know where I’d be without you in my life.”

 

“Parker, even in the darkest of times, being by your side has always been favorable to anything else. Don’t even worry about it. We are made for each other…” you kiss his shoulder.

 

“Do you think any other soulmate pair is as badass as us?” he asks.

 

“OH- Of course not! We’re hot shit, Spidey! We’re motherfucking Avengers! What pair could top that?!”

 

“I guess you’re right…” he paused for a moment. “Hey… remember that thing I wanted to try-”

“WE’RE NOT DOING SPIDEY 69!”

 

“Please!” he begs grabbing your hands.

 

“It sounds dangerous!”

 

“We’re superheroes! With healing abilities! It’ll be fine!”

 

“But- ...I don’t want to stand!”

 

“Then you can be the one hanging upside down…”

 

“That’s worse!”

 

“...Just once…” he gives you those damn puppy dog eyes.

 

“Alright, handsome… but JUST ONCE!”

 

The next morning you wake up still slightly tangled in webbing from the Spidey 69 shenanigans. Sticky, white substances were the theme of the night.

 

Peter rolls over and kisses your neck, “See! Wasn’t last night fun?”

 

“No! You’re precious- I love you- but no more Spidey 69!”

 

He rubs his morning wood up against your ass, “... not even in my birthday?” He whines into your ear.

 

“...ugh, alright fine. I’d do it again for your birthday- but seriously web fluid is disgusting, sticky and it gets everywhere!”

 

 Today was not a typical training day. You were given free rein to do what you needed to prepare for the mission.

 

You shower to get the feeling of webs off your skin. When you get out, you see that Peter is making breakfast.

 

The news plays softly on the tv.

 

“They’re about to do a segment on our thieves, babe,” he said as the pancake batter hissed in the pan.

 

You sat down on the couch and turned up the volume for Peter. Footage of the aftermath of their most recent heist flashes on the screen. Cameras and electronic security barriers were hacked. Physical barriers destroyed by strong chemical weapons or arson. These criminals are airtight with cleaning up any trace of DNA. But perhaps a little too cocky when it comes to hanging around the crime scene. They show a series of blurry tapes from security cameras in the area. They seem to all contain a certain tall, male figure. A headshot of Suspect A pops onto the screen. The news channel seems pretty convinced that he is the man in the footage. They said nothing else of any possible suspects or the fact that this crime looked as if it was done by a team. And of course, the segment ends with “The whereabouts of the suspect are currently unknown.”

 

You scoff loudly as a commercial comes on, “Stupid news. Getting the facts wrong. Trying to pin it on the least likely suspect. Using blurry tapes as circumstantial evidence. Not even mentioning that he has no motive since he is dirty rich! They put a target on this guy’s back and he probably isn’t involved!”

 

“I know, sweetie, I know. The media can be detective’s worst enemy. But at the end of the day, they believe they have a duty to tell the people what they know. Or at the very least, tell people something so that they can put food on their tables.”

 

“Speaking of food!” you perked up.

 

Peter pointed at you with a spatula, “Almost, be patient!”

 

Peter makes you a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and eggs. He brings it over to you on the couch.

 

You dig in immediately and with a mouthful of pancake you mutter, “Thanks, Peter.”

 

He laughs in response, “No problem… I kinda felt bad that you didn’t have fun last night…”

 

“What! No! Peter! Don’t say that! Hanging upside down is just-“

 

“Too much effort?” He laughed.

 

“Well- no- I just-“ you stuttered.

 

“It’s fine. I was just trying to spice things up... I don’t want you to get tired of me..”

 

“What?! Peter- No! Just- No! I-“ you continued to fumble for words. Frustrated, you promptly slammed your plate on the coffee table next to Peter’s.

 

You pinned his shoulders to the back of the couch and dug your claws in. You straddled him.

 

You nipped his neck, “I could never get tired of you!” You roared.

 

“Oh- whoa- y/n- where is this coming from-“

 

“Oh, I’m going to show you…” you said placing his hands on your ass.

 

You sucked hard on his neck, leaving burst capillaries in your wake. He shuttered and moaned at the simultaneous pain and arousal. He grew hard underneath you as you slowly grinded back and forth across his jeans. You pressed a hand to his crotch and felt the warmth of the friction still present, the rush of blood still taking place. He was right where you wanted him.

 

“Oh fuck, you’re so hot when you get aggressive…” said under his breath.

 

You clamped a hand over his mouth, with a dirty smile in your face, “Shut up, Parker and let me fuck you up.”

 

He gulped in response, his eyes widened with surprise and desire.

 

You strip him naked. He willingly helps but the second he completely nude you push him into the back of the couch once more. You suck on his jugular until it’s a deep shade of purple. Your nails dig into his tender flesh. Skin cells collect under your fingernails and you let out hot, breathy moans into his ear. His skin now covered in goosebumps is even more sensitive to the touch. Lightly with the pads of your fingers you trail down his abdomen.

 

You slide off his lap and onto your knees in front of him. You take off your top. You take him into your mouth immediately without the usual teasing wind up. He jolts at the sensation. “...OH fuck…” he whispers.

 

You pick your head up and snap him a sharp look. He covers his mouth remembering that you commanded him to be quiet. But… too late!

 

You jump to place your hand on his throat, “I thought I told you to ‘shut up’...” you say quietly.  

 

He nodded trying to maintain eye contact while you scolded him and not look down. A scared but insolent smile appeared, ~What about telepathy…~ He knew you he could get a rise out of you.

 

“Don’t push me, Peter…” you growled and roughly grabbed a fistful of inner thigh resting close to his balls. He gasped, he actually didn’t see it coming.

 

“Spidey senses didn’t save you there, now did they?” you say as you cock your head to the side.

 

“I’ll admit… it wasn’t my Spidey sense that were tingling at the moment,” He glances down with a wince.

 

You look down to find a painfully erect cock in desperate need of release. An maniacal laugh escapes your lips, “You’re just so… helpless- aren’t you?”

 

He returns the sinister look, “You know I can still over power you, little missy…”

 

“Excuse me?” you say as if he just really insulted you but in actuality you felt your loins gush like a waterfall. You can’t help the magnetic pull that sinks you back onto his lap.

 

“You heard me,” he whispered, “I can throw you down and take you right now…”

 

His hands press desperately into your hip bones. He needs the succulent inner grip of his woman.

 

“Try me,” you whispered.

 

Without hesitation he throws you down on the spot of couch next him and rips off your pants and panties while he keeps you pinned with a strong hand to your chest bone. He grunts through grit teeth in the process, “...stupid-fucking-jeans… always getting-in-the-goddamn-way.”

 

You let out a gentle and floozy moan, making him feel like he was king of the whole world. His lungs filled with air, his mind spilling over with pride, lust and burning desire. He grips your shoulders.

 

You counter by wrapping your legs tight around his waist. At first, he looks confused, as if you helped him. But then he realizes that he can’t insert himself if you cling to him this tightly. The best he can manage is rubbing against you- which is exactly what you want. He closes his eyes in a moan as he desperately grinds his member across your soaking wet pussy.

 

His eyes lock into yours, “See sweetheart, Spider-Man, can always grab the upper hand.”

 

He kisses your neck with a dissonance of gentle touch. You spot the big purple hickeys on his neck and laugh to yourself. You can’t believe this phenomenal human being is your man forever. How silly it was for Peter to ever think you could get tired of him.

 

“Don’t you mean, Peter?”

 

“What?”

 

“Peter Parker- Not Spider-Man. Spider-Man is a mysterious masked hero. I don’t see a mask. I just see my man, Peter Parker.”

 

His face lit up and you could feel his heart thump as if it was in your own chest. He needed that reminder. Spider-Man was a strong, sexy hero. But dorky Peter Parker was all that and more to you.

 

With one hand you grabbed a fistful of his hair and the other hand you lace through the notches in his spine. He kissed you hard on the mouth. A cringey overeager moment for both of you as your teeth bang together. Whoopsy- too much vigor! You can feel him smile and laugh against your lips but he wouldn’t dare detach them for even a second. So much love for Peter was pouring out of you it almost hurt. You desperately craved to be one with him, to let him enter you. But no! Y/N! Grab the upper hand first! Peter’s always so diligent with expressing his love by putting in the work and pumping into you. It’s your turn to show him that you don’t mind doing all the work sometimes just to pleasure him. While he’s passionately distracted, you attempt to slip out from underneath him.

 

“Nope! I don’t think so!” He says catching you as you were halfway out from under him.

 

You bite his shoulder, twisting and turning under his weight. You grumble and growl at him, giving your whole strength into the effort.

 

He laughs, “You’re just too cute, Y/N, its like watching a baby fox get mad…”

 

You let fire erupt from your skin as you let the adrenaline take over. He flinches a little. Still not entirely used to being immune to you.

 

“That would be scarier, babe, if you could actually hurt me…” he said letting his skin smother some of your flames. His sweat hissed.

 

You needed something else. Something more than just raw strength. Then you had an idea. Make him weak.

 

You grind against him and get noisy. Play him like a fiddle. He’s running up against the threat of blue balls. He needs to let go. Cover you in it. You say every dirty little thought that comes into your head. And like the old addage goes, ‘Stroke his dick and he’s yours for the night, stroke his ego and he’s yours for life’.

 

“Oh, Peter!” you pant, “You’re soooo strong! You’re so smart- you’re the best scientist out of all the Avengers! I bet you could beat Reed Richards at chess! Oh- you’re soooo sexy! Why haven’t you been on the cover of GQ?!” At this point the compliments were just getting ridiculous. In any other context, he would call you out for blowing smoke up his ass, (which was also happening physically at the moment). However, he was so horny and on the verge of losing it, that he just ate it up.

 

He started hyperventilating, you felt his consciousness slip around looking for a grip. It got worse, his breathing quickened even more and he got light-head. He struggled desperately to pry you off enough that he could get inside. But you continued to unload that special soulmate-connection floozy toxic love into his mind. He was on the verge of making himself pass out. Trembling with an oversurged itch for more.

 

Finally, he was weak enough, his arms shaking as if absolutely every drop of blood was drained into his dick. You slipped out and pushed him back into a seated position. His shoulders pinned to the back of the couch. You straddled him.

 

“Please-my-love PLEASE! … I’m-going-to-explode,” he rattled in a cadence between breaths.

 

You finally sit on him properly, your inner walls give him a warm and wet welcome. You ride him, with fervor. Nails dug into his skin. His teeth clenched tight and his hands push you as far down as you can manage.

 

“You may be stronger- Parker. But I can make you weak- Never forget that!” you cackle as you watch him crumble at your whim.

 

“Ohfuck-y/n-I-love-yousofuckingmuch!” He stammered. You couldn’t tell if he was trying to be edgy when he said it- but all that you saw was that pure and adorable Peter Parker and it made you smile.

 

He lets out an exhausted groan as he pushes out the last pump of cum.

 

He sits, slumped, defeated in the best kind of way, “I’m going to make you chocolate chip pancakes more often…”

 

You sweetly kiss the beads of sweat off his forehead.

 

“How am I supposed to get anything done now? You completely wore me out!” he exclaimed.

 

You dismounted and gave him an sassy unapologetic shrug, “I guess you’re going to have to deal with it… Just try not to get too hard when I catch those thieves at the Met- okay?… you can’t hide anything in that suit!”

 

You started to put on your clothes. Peter was still motionless and recovering. You gently cleaned him off with a towel and he thanked you graciously.

 

“Hey- wait-“ he said. “Can you hand me my plate…”

 

You shook your head but handed it to him, “What are you- paralyzed now? Do you want me to feed you too?” You joked.

 

“...I mean- it’d be good practice for the future if we-“

 

“No!” You cut him off. “Just stop.”

 

“I’m sorry, y/n… I know it’s not on the table right now. It was just a joke…”

 

You and Peter devour your breakfast with a post- coital need for sustenance. He eventually puts his clothes back on. Putting his T-shirt back on you admire his body. His every micro-expression. All of the small chemical reactions in his mind that construct his thoughts and emotions.

 

You shake out of your trance of admiration when half his face pulls up into a wry smile as he sits next to you on the couch again.

 

He slings an arm around you and pulls you close, knowing that you were totally starstruck by your love for him all over again.

 

You admire all the marks you made on his skin in love and lust, “I should probably heal these up, handsome…” you say touching the deep one on his jugular.

 

He nods in response. You press your fingertips gently to the dark red and purple blotches. You summon the healing through your mind and feel it emit from your skin. You watch him heal in front of your eyes.

 

You go in for the last hickey on the side of his neck but you intercepts your hand and holds it. “Leave this one.” He brings your hand to his lips and gently kisses it, “I like the reminder…”

 

Peter finishes up some stuff in the lab and you study the layout of the Met and the route of the incoming exhibit. You try to map out all possible scenarios based on previous MO.

 

When Peter gets home you review everything with him. He points out a view possible weak spots of entry that you didn’t catch. As usual, he’s your perfect partner.

 

Pedestrian clothes on, suits in a backpack. Gear organized. Weapons repaired.

 

Happy drives you into the city, “So… where’s the ring?”

 

Peter slams the car door shut behind him, “That’s really getting old, Happy…”

Happy looks at you through the rearview mirror, “Yeah… I know.”

 

You just shake it off. This has been Happy’s go-to dig since the night Peter proposed. Peter holds your hand in the car. The veins in his arms look delicious.

 

Peter smiles and gives you a wink, ~Do you want me to tell Happy to put the divider up?~

 

You laugh, ~I think I can wait until the mission’s over.~

 

“What’s so funny?” Happy asks looking back at you two, “Are you guys talking about me in your mind?”

 

“No! Happy quit being so paranoid!” you chuckle.

 

You arrive in the city as the light is getting soft and purple outside. You walk around central park, getting a scope of the area in person while there is still a few licks of daylight left. The exhibit won’t be coming in until around 2am.

 

“Do you think we came early enough?” Peter laughs.

 

“Hopefully!” you say a bit eagerly.

 

“Are you serious?” he asks raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah! These guys are good… They could’ve set up for this heist last week and we’re only getting here now!” You defend.

 

“I’m sure everything will be just fine… except for the thieves.. They won’t be fine…” he chuckled.

 

“Alright- Let’s suit up! I’m getting antsy!” you say leaning into his shoulder.

 

Suiting up in public was clumsy and slow… it’s been a while for the two of you. It perhaps didn’t help that you and Peter got into a debate about proper superhero underwear. Peter hates wearing the thong but you insist that it’s better than having underwear lines.

 

All geared up and ready to go, Peter climbs up to the roof to get a better vantage point. He looks down at you expectantly.

 

 _I can’t just scale the wall- REMEMBER?_ you shout in his mind.

 

 _Oh shit! You’re right! I’m sorry!_ and he pulls you up by a web.

 

“Ew… so sticky…” You whisper to him as he pulls you over the ledge. His arms kept tight around your waist and his hand grabs your ass.  

 

“So sassy…” he whispered back.

 

You peck his cheek despite the mask. It might not be the same as skin-to-skin contact. But he gets the picture. You love him.

 

“Don’t tease me like that… you know this suit doesn’t hide anything,” he said in a low tone.

 

“Well, then maybe it's time for a new suit design…” you laugh seductively gently clawing at his chest.

 

Suddenly, Peter tenses and looks to his left.

 

 _What is it, Lassie?_ you ask in his mind.

 

 _Something’s off…_ he says and lets go of you. _They must be here already. I think they just found they’re way in._

 

You can hear a hissing sound in the distance and follow the noise. You run along the roof until you look down at the source of the hissing.

 

Spidey has night vision. But you’re a low-tech hoe and have to ask him what he sees.

_Y/n… I don’t know how you’ve been a hero this long without night vision- you should at least carry a flashlight or something!_

 

You throw your hands up in the air, _... I’m more of a torch kind of girl anyway…_

 

The security lights had been cut. The video cameras disabled and the source of the hissing was the sound of a metal lock melting off of a heavy steel door.

 

You hop on Spidey’s back as he scales down the wall.

 

 _Go in the same way they did?_ he asks

 

 _What if it’s a trap?_ you say suddenly feeling very paranoid.

 

_I don’t think they’re expecting us… They’re robberies have been so successful so far._

 

Spider-Man slowly opens the door, careful not to make any noise. He steps in and signals for you to follow along.

 

You’re in backroom storage. It’s pitch black and quiet.

 

 _Tony doesn’t love me- if he did- he’d have given me some fucking night vision goggles!_  you say angrily.

 

_Do you want to trade masks, sweetheart?_

 

_No… just don’t let go of my hand until we get somewhere with more light._

 

 _Okay, love,_  and he takes a firm grip of your hand.

 

Peter guides you through storage looking all around for possible traps or places where the thieves could be hiding. You kind of feel dumb and useless. Your eyes adjust as best they can. But with almost no natural light to begin with, you’re still pretty blind.

 

 _... We should make matching suits!_ Peter says randomly.

 

 _Like the Incredibles?!_ you ask surprised.

 

_Yeah! We our suits can be like mine but with some kind of flame design!_

 

_No! Peter! I love you- but no! We’d look like trapeze artists._

_... and we don’t now?..._

_...True..._

 

You see a door propped open with a small piece of wood. A dim light streams through the opening. Oh shit. They went into the museum. They might be looting all they can before the exhibition arrives. Before the extra security officers arrive.

 

You open the door and Spidey follows. You’re in Egypt. The Egypt section of the Met.

 

Spidey turns to you, _Do you smell hot dogs?_

 

 _Manny?~_ you speculate. He was suspect B from the files. Would the son of a hotdog stand tycoon really emit such an intense odor of hotdog? It seemed cartoonish.

 

You follow the smell anyway.

 

As you sneak around, you find three men, one of them the infamous Manny and they are eating hotdogs out of a duffle bag.

 

 _What the hell?_ You say to Peter.

 

Some group of robbers these guys were. They’re taking a snack break!

 

 _Uh- so I guess we should restrain them?_ you say suspiciously.

 

Peter shrugs, _You be a distraction and I’ll sneak attack?_

_Why do I have to be the distraction?!_

 

_... Because you’re prettier?_

 

Damn. That man was smooth. How could you argue with that kind of logic?

 

You strut up to the three men, “Hey fellas! Whatcha doin’ here? Havin’ a picnic?”

 

Manny and the two men scrambled. One of them spilled mustard on his stereotypical black ski mask that was in his hand. Manny looked fearful but he whipped out a switchblade and held it up defensively.

 

You put your hands up, “Oh! No need for that sir! You don’t look like you really want to use that thing… and you shouldn’t- it will just make your sentence worse.” You look around dramatically and then mock whisper with your hands cupped around your mouth, “I hear the hot dogs suck in prison.”

 

Manny gulps and valiantly steps in front of his two pals, “I’m not afraid of you, little girl!” he shouts.

 

You roll your eyes. Not this misogyny shit again. “Don’t test me, Manny… I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

He seemed shocked that you knew his name. Perhaps even flattered.

 

He charged you with the knife. You are about to whip out your sai to counter it when Spider- Man swings down from the ceiling and tackles him.

 

“Oh, come on! I had that one!” you whined.

 

“I’m sorry, darling,” he replied.

 

Spider-Man restrains Manny in straight-jacket of webs. Manny’s two pals are incensed and come up the flank with knives of their own. One goes for you the other for Spidey. Peter, even with his back turned, catches the fist with the knife and twists it out of the man’s hand.

 

You catch the blade in the prong of your sai and disarm him. He punches and kicks at you with no particular skill or form. You laugh as he flails around trying to make contact with your body. You get a few good licks in and the man falls to the floor. Spidey had just finished webbing up his opponent and now he webs up yours.

 

The three men lay on the ground fully restrained and moaning in defeat. Spider- Man grabs your ass cheek and you push him away.

 

“What?” he looks at you curiously, or at least as curiously as he can look with that mask on.

 

“Are our superhero identities dating? I thought we’d keep that quiet! It’s safer and easier that way!” you replied.

 

“Well, we all saw that!” Manny piped up from the floor, “The cat’s out of the bag! I’m telling every tabloid I know! And-”

 

“Shut up, Manny!” you spat, “You’re going to prison for a long time buddy…”

 

Manny starts to whine, “How long? It can’t really be for that long? Can it? I didn’t hurt anybody!”

 

You ignore his little pity party and turn your attention back to Spidey.

 

“People are going to notice that we’re always fighting crime together! And what about the matching outfits!--” He starts.

 

“What’s up with you and the matching outfits all of a sudden?! Where is this coming from? What is-”

 

“Why won’t you marry me?!” he screamed.

 

“WHOA!” Manny and the two men gasped in unison.

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up!” you said to the men.

 

“So much drama! We got dinner and a show tonight!” Manny sang.

 

“You’re running out of excuses, Sparky… I’m tired of telling people to fuck off when they ask about it. More than that- I’m tired of not being a family. I love my life with you. I love living with you. I want to make it official, I want the whole world to know. As cheesy as it sounds I want to be Mr. and Mrs.-”

 

“DON’T SAY IT!” you scream over top of him.

 

“-Spider- Man. Mr. and Mrs. Spider-Man.” he continues and you sigh with relief, “I want to file our taxes together, maybe someday soon we’ll move out of Avengers Tower-”

 

“Is this about taxes?” You interrupt. “You want to file our taxes together? Is that what this is about?-”

 

“NO! This is not about taxes and you know it! Stop trying to change the subject!”

 

“Yeah, Sparky! Listen to the Bug guy!” Manny chimed in.

 

“Can you web his mouth shut?” you ask Peter.

 

“No- I like him! He’s taking my side-”

 

“Look, Spidey- We caught the infamous thieves. It’s still early in the night. Do we have to have this conversation here? Can we at least wait until we get home?”

 

“Thieves? We’re not thieves!” Manny piped up.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah- you have the right to remain silent…” Spider-Man said waving his hand dismissively.

 

“No! We really aren’t! They paid us to chill here. They said you wouldn’t hurt us and that we’d only be charged with trespassing!” Manny exclaimed.

 

“What?!” you and Peter said in unison.

 

“Oh, fuck!” you said, “I knew this mission seemed too freakishly easy!”

 

You heard a soft whooshing sound like a blow torch or a flame on glass. You and Peter exchanged a look. Then ran towards the sound.


	18. A Night to Remember:  The Death of a Bachelor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER EPILOGUE NEXT. THANKS FOR READING!!

Oh shit- not the Arms and Armor section! That’s one of your favorites!

 

You charge into the open area. Skylights illuminate the room. You see two dark figures dressed in all black. One figure was a tall, athletic man with jet black hair. The other was a petite woman, with her long dark hair in ponytail. They were both in welding masks, the woman blow torching the glass as the man collected the weapons in bags.

 

The woman stops short as you and Spidey stumble in. She hurls a smoke bomb in your direction. You instinctively shield your face as it goes off. You hear scrambling footsteps and the clanking of metal.

 

 _They’re trying to run!_ Peter shouts in your mind. You fight your way through the smoke to try to catch their trail.

 

You hear footsteps in diverging directions.

 

They smoke clears and you are suddenly tackled from behind. You roll over. It’s the woman. She straddles you and lights the blowtorch to your face.

 

You surprise her when you grin and plug the opening with your finger tip. She immediately throws the torch aside before the building pressure causes an explosion. You take of her shock and wrestle her onto her back. You knock the welding mask off. It’s suspect C from the file- Marina.

 

You hear a yelp that strikes your heart like lightning. You turn to see that the man has electrocuted Peter.

 

 _He fried my suit!_ Peter reports. His mind in a static fuzz.

 

He was stunned in pain. The man stepped on Peter’s chest and ripped off his web shooters. You could now see the man’s face in the moonlight from the window. It was suspect A from the files- George.

 

Marina took advantage of your distracted state and decked you in the face. She kicked you off and you both scrambled to your feet.

 

Oh shit. That’s right. She’s a martial arts champion. You shake off the pain and prepare for the worst.

 

Then she grabs a weapon. One she planned on stealing. A sabre. Perfect! You grab one too. “Get on my level- I fenced sabre in college!” you laugh.

 

“I did too!” she yells back with a smirk.

 

Oh shit! You recall from the file that she also went to ESU, but you don’t recognize her, so that must make her around 4-6 years older than you. She handled the blade confidently. This was going to be a real showdown.

 

She lunges and you catch her blade in a parry 5 above your head. This was going to be interesting. The blades were heavy and blunt with age. Morally, you knew it was abhorrent to be fighting with these precious artifacts- but the nerd in you just couldn’t pass up the opportunity.

You start to smile as you chase each other back and forth down the length of the room. It was such a well matched bout. You forgot all about how much fun this was. Marina must’ve thought the same thing because she had an opportunity to take you out when you tripped but she waited for you to get up. You respected that.

 

Suddenly, Marina threw her sabre down and yelled at George, “What you think she’s prettier than me?!”

 

“NO! Of course not! I just meant that she’s ‘cute’ because she reminds me a lot of you at that age!” George yelled back.

 

You and Peter exchange a confused glance.

 

 _Did I miss something?_ you ask him.

 

_I was just about to ask you the same thing…_

Marina kicks the blade out of your hand, “Okay, mini me, let’s see what you can do without a weapon!”

 

She throws a few punches and you dodge most of them. You catch her fist before it obliterates your nose and the skin of your palm rips open.

 

You wince and shake it out as you kick her in the stomach. She stumbles back. You look to her hand to see what scratched you, half-expecting to see her cheating with brass knuckles, but no. You see a fat diamond ring glint in the light. Some of your blood is on it.

 

“Such a nice rock you got there… too bad it doesn’t belong to you!” you spit.

 

She admires it and wipes the blood off with her sleeve, “Oh! You mean this little thing? I paid for this one the hard way. I didn’t steal it.”

 

She comes at you again. She’s strong and determined but seems a little rusty. You can’t help but admire her sass and grit.

 

“What do you mean you think he’s a spider?!” she shouts suddenly looking around at the ceiling. “Get a hold of yourself, George!”

 

You look up and find Spidey crawling on the ceiling dodging the webs that George is haphazardly shooting at him.

 

“This is really cool tech!” George yelled up to Peter. “Did you make this yourself?”

 

“Yeah! I did! I made a lot of Sparky’s tech too!” he said proudly.

 

“This is so cool! Sweetheart, you gotta find out how to make this web fluid stuff!” George yelled to Marina. Sweetheart? They must be together then?

 

“Oh, yeah! That’s right you’re a chemist!” Peter said and you could’ve sworn the hum in his mind was a little too impressed. He’s such a sucker for science.

 

“GO FUCK YOURSELF!” you raged at Peter jealously, your hands bursting into flames.

 

“Whoa!” Marina gulped stepping back. “Are you two a couple or something?”

 

Simultaneously, Peter shouted ‘yes’ and you shouted ‘no’.

 

“We just talked about this!” You growled at Peter.

 

 George and Marina looked at each other and bent over with laughter.

 

“What’s so funny?!” you screamed at them.

 

George shot Marina with a web and pulled her towards him. She leapt into his arms and kissed him wildly.

 

A shock wave of warmth filled the room. Peter hopped down from the ceiling and you couldn’t help but walk towards him. It felt as if space had bent around you, pulling you towards your man. As he walked towards you his tether mark reeled you in. You craved his skin and the pheromones emanating from it.

 

He put his hands on your waist and you wiggled your fingers under his mask and lift it up to his nose. You rub a finger affectionately across the hickey you gave him earlier.

 

He eagerly presses his lips to yours and you could feel it tingle through your whole body. He bends you backwards and gives your tush a loving squeeze. Your tether mark radiating with heat.

 

 _Y/N, you know you’re the only woman I need. I didn’t mean for that comment to come out the way it did..~_ he said in your mind as you kissed.

 

 _Yeah well- you better watch yourself, Parker. I don’t like to share._ you shot back.

 

“Mmm and watching you fence… I didn’t know you could do that- it was pretty hot,” he moaned into your ear. He started to lean his hips into yours.

 

You nibbled on his neck and whispered, “Careful, Spidey… that suit doesn’t hide anything…”

You heard laughing once again. You break away to face Marina and George gathering up their duffels of goods.

 

“Aw! See, George I told you!” Marina laughed condescendingly.

 

“What are you laughing at?” you said defensively clenching your fists.

 

Marina ignores you, seemingly unconcerned with your threat, “... They’re newbie soulmates!”

 

“What?!” Spider-Man pipes in, “How did you know we were soulmates?”

 

George lets out a snort through his nose, “Because we were just like you at that age!”

 

“Wait! You guys are a soulmates too?!” you gasp.

 

 “Yeah!” Marina says pulling aside the collar of her shirt to reveal a little black heart marking. “That’s why you couldn’t resist your Spider-fella when we started kissing. The soulmate aura has double the effect on other soulmate pairs! … And Aw! Just look at you- all fiery and defiant! It’s cute! It really is! Ha! But you have so much to learn! I used to be just like you-”

 

“-Oh please! You still are!” George cut in giving her a loving nudge.

 

She rolled her eyes but conceded, “Well… what can I say? I have a bit of a temper.”

 

George turn his attention to Spidey, “It’s a rough first year of marriage isn’t it?” he starts reminiscing, “The sex is wild and fantastic but she keeps freaking out and trying to run away. The fights are explosive, half of your dishes are broken, but you can’t stand being away from her. She makes you so weak and vulnerable... yet there is nothing you can’t do when she’s around… And no matter what happens- no matter how fiery and stubborn she gets- she’s all yours... You’re in this together for the long haul. Both your names are on that marriage license, mortgage and the bank accounts- she gets sassy but she’s not going anywhere.”

 

George wraps Marina in a hug from behind. She pretends to be annoyed about his mushy speech but she can’t wipe the grin off her face- no doubt recalling that first year.

 

Peter drops his head low. You feel a sadness sink in his mind. His heart hurts. He wants that next step.

 

“We’re not married, actually…” he says solemnly.

 

“What?! Why not? You two have clearly been together for a while…” George says.

 

Peter shakes his head and looks at you. He’s tired of explaining this to everyone, “I proposed. But she won’t marry me- So ask her…” he says quietly.

 

You take a deep breath. You can’t believe you’re about to get into this, “... I-I- I don’t know. I just don’t think I’m ready- you know? I’m still a shitty partner sometimes- and he’s always so good to me and- and- I just- I just want to be a better person when I marry a guy like Pet- SPIDER-MAN-shit-that-was-close. Ahhhh!!- Ya know?”

 

Marina laughed softly, “I think I’m picking up what you’re putting down there, hot stuff…. There were times when I felt that way. Like I wasn’t good enough for George, that I was dragging him down. But if I waited until I was finally a ‘worthy person’ before I married him- then we still wouldn’t be married! Truth is- you’re always going to have some shit days. Days where you feel like you’re the scum of the Earth. You’re never going to be that ‘perfect wife’ stereotype that you have in your head. It’s not you. But Spider-Guy doesn’t care-  he doesn’t want that ‘perfect wife’. He wants YOU- his soulmate- stubborn, sassy, flames and all!”

 

How could these strangers just rip through every layer of your heart within minutes of encountering you? You look to Peter and tears fill your eyes. He pulls you into his arms, “It’s true…” he says. You rest your head on his chest and kiss his shoulder.

 

“Wait! You guys are filthy rich- George sold his company for two million, why they hell are you thieves?” you ask shaking back into hero mode.

 

George sighs heavily and Marina shifts uncomfortably. You obviously struck a chord of tension.

 

“I just wanted to be myself again- okay?! I just wanted to feel the rush! Live on the edge of danger again- put my skills to the test!... I quit my job, and I really shouldn’t have- I just wanted more out of life. I’m not done living yet! I just freaked out and had this crazy idea and… and I dragged George into it…” She looked to George apologetically.

 

He sighed again, “Marina, I love you. You know I’d move mountains to make you happy. I’ll chase whatever dream you want to chase… but your life isn’t over! It’s just beginning. It’s not the end of the world, you’re not getting ‘too old’. Look at how much of ourselves we still see in them! You still got it, mama, and so much more now!”

 

“Mama?” you asked.

 

Marina took a deep breath, “We just had our first kid a 6 months ago. A beautiful baby boy. I love him more than anything in this whole world but- but I just wanted to know that I could still be me. That I could still be badass Marina and a mother. I didn’t want to have to sacrifice one for the other. I just wanted to see that I could still do it. That I could be both people. Play both roles…”

 

It sounded absurd. Yet, it completely made sense. While you wouldn’t have turned high-end robbery, you could see yourself in her dilemma. Feeling the pains of wanting to keep your independent identity. Live your life to the fullest.

 

“If you’re both here? Who’s with the baby?” Spider-Man asks.

 

“Oh, he’s with his grandmother… She thinks we’re having a weekend getaway… and well I guess we are…” George says.

 

“You know, I really miss him, right now,” Marina says looking up at George.

 

“I do too,” he says gazing deep into her eyes.

 

Her eyes fill with tears, “We shouldn’t have done this George! This was such a big mistake! We flew too close to the sun and now we’re going to rot in jail while our baby grows up! And-”

 

“Marina!” George says holding her tight.

 

“I’m so sorry, George!” she sobs, “I’m so sorry that I got us into this mess! I’m so sorry that I ruined everything! Not only did I bring you down but I brought down our son! Now our whole family is going to suffer for the choices I made! I screwed up- I’m sorry!”

 

“It’s alright, baby,” George said rubbing her shoulders, “It was fun while it lasted… You didn’t want to hurt anybody! You just wanted to regain control of your identity! Sure… there were better ways to do it- but- I understand! I understand where you were coming from!”

 

As if on cue, the police finally arrive at the scene and flood into the room in full gear. You and Peter exchange a conflicted look.

 

They were criminals through and through… but you couldn’t help but sympathize. You could see so much of yourselves in them.

 

They surrendered immediately and complied with the authorities. Peter got his web shooters back. You followed them to the cop car and felt almost guilty. You didn’t really do anything to assist in their capture other than stall and distract them. Now, here you were getting big old pats on the back from the SWAT team and you feel fraudulent.

 

Conflict was pressing so hard on you and Peter’s hearts that you walked up to the police chief.

 

“Are they going to be seperated?” you asked.

 

“Oh, most definitely!” he gruffed.

 

“But they’re soulmates!” you blurted, without thinking. “You don’t understand how painful it is to strain the tether like that!”

 

The chief gave you a stern look, “Well, they should’ve thought about that before they stole millions of dollars worth of stuff…” and walked away.

 

He was right, but it still didn’t sit well.

 

You walked up to a young officer guarding the cop car they were in.  

 

“Can I talk to them for a second?” you asked.

 

He gave you a suspicious look.

 

“Please!” you pleaded. “...Spider-Man will give you an autograph!”

 

He looked at you and you could see the wheels turning in his mind, “Okay- but be quick! Don’t get me in trouble!”

 

He opened the door and you peered in. Both looked scared with tears in their eyes.

 

“Look, if you turn over everything, pay damages and lawyer-up as best you can- I’m sure you can get in and out quickly. The prison system is broken and twisted- lucky for you- because you’re wealthy- it bends in your favor. But I hope that you two really do turn your lives around. That you don’t feel the need to turn to crime to feel alive. Maybe on the other side, you two could be heroes- even just part time! You could make your amends to society- and I know Spidey and I would love nothing more than to work with you… as the good guys.”

 

Marina looked sullen, “I’d like that…” she said quietly, “But in the meantime… can you please look out for our son? He’ll be fine living at his grandma’s house… but can you make sure that none of the wealthy people we pissed off come after him?”

 

“You have my word,” you said with a smile. You stepped away and the police officer closed the door.

 

“You know- your husband’s my favorite superhero…” the officer said with a boyish grin.

 

“Oh, he’s not my- … thanks, I’ll send him over.”

 

Spider-Man, the gracious gentleman that he is, took a selfie with the officer and signed his notepad. You could tell that this guy really looked up to Peter. And Peter was just oozing with that loveable, bubbly charisma. He was such a humble champ about it. He could make anyone laugh and feel better about themselves. Just being around him was a mood booster.  Watching from afar your heart fluttered at the way he interacted with the officer. You would do anything to keep that man.

 

“Hey, Sparky!” Peter called and you shook out of your trance, “The night is still young! Wanna stick around in the city a little longer?”

 

“Yeah!” You exclaimed and jumped into his arms.

 

You and Spidey went out for a walk through the nice parts of town. You just had fun- no hero business- just playing around. He spun you a web in an alleyway. A big intricate design he thought you’d be impressed with. You laughed at him. How silly- didn’t he know that you were always in awe of him? Later, he dangled you off a building by a web- that wasn’t quite as hilarious- that was scary as hell- but Peter got a kick out of it. “You gotta trust me, Sparky!” He laughed.

 

He took you to a rooftop overlooking Queens. The city sparkled. Little yellow lights shining through windows. They had people behind them. People with their own unique stories. It was always such a humbling and awestrikening concept to you. You and Peter were going to protect these people. You wouldn’t get a chance to know each of their stories. But you could keep those stories from ending too soon. Keep those little lights on. You’ll happily guard the streets all night. Knowing that they’re home. Safe.

 

A gentle breeze caresses your cheek and Peter takes off his mask. His hair is a mess but you kind of love it. He tries to fix it, but it just won’t cooperate. You can’t help but giggle at his attempt. He scrunches up his nose at you, making a face, and you kiss him. He removes your eye mask when you break away.

 

No longer Spidey and Sparky. Just Peter and Y/N… in spandex.  

 

“Tonight was a rough one…” Peter says holding on to your waist.

 

“Yeah… it was,” you agree.

 

“But not in the way that I’m used to…” he continues.

 

You raise an eyebrow.

 

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned from being your partner- it’s that things are much less black and white than I previously thought. And tonight was a potent example of that…”

 

“Yeah, it must’ve been weird for you to find yourself identifying with a ‘villain’ tonight… ha! It happens to me all the time!” You laugh.

 

“The line between hero and villain is much thinner than I realized. That’s for sure.”

 

He moves closer to your face like he wants to kiss you, but you wonder why he hasn’t just done it already.

 

You think about how mad he got at you earlier that night. The way he screamed at you. You think about all those things that George and Marina said. You can’t keep pushing Peter away. He might be your soulmate but eventually he’ll have enough self respect to stop chasing you so hard. That’s something you’d always regret- turning Peter Parker into a bitter man.

 

 _I love you, Peter,_ you whisper in his mind.

 

He presses his forehead to yours, _I love you, too, beautiful_

 

 _And I think- I think I’m ready…_ you say hesitantly.

 

 _Ready for what?_ he smiles.

 

_You know…_

 

 _No, I don’t know… you’re going to have to tell me_ he laughs.

 

 _Peeetteeeerrrrr_ you whine.

 

_Just say it!_

 

_... I’m ready to marry you…_

 

“No, say it out loud!” He pulls away and laughs, before you can distract him with a kiss. He enjoys every second- giving you a taste of your own medicine.

 

You take a deep breath and let it out slowly pretending to be annoyed. You walk to the ledge of the roof and peer over the half wall.

 

If wants a show. He’s getting a show.

 

A mischievous smirk crawls up your face and he looks at you curiously.

 

You scream into the dark abyss, your words falling on the streets of Queens like snow, “I WANT TO MARRY YOU, PETER PARKER!!”

 

“Shh! Y/N! Your gonna wake up the whole city!” He laughs coming up from behind and clamping a hand on your mouth.

 

You remove his hand from your lips and kiss his cheek, “Oh, please! We both know this city never sleeps!”

 

“I guess you’re right… Otherwise we’d be out of a job!” He chuckles. “But- Mmm…“ he moans in your ear, “Mrs. Peter Parker… I like the sound of that.”

 

“Hey! I didn’t say if I was going to take your name or not!” You retort.

 

“That’s true! It’s up to you!- Or maybe I’ll change my name… or we’ll make up a new one!- I don’t care! As long as you’re mine!” He exclaims joyfully, squeezing you tighter.

 

“I’ll be yours once I finally get that pretty ring!” You say sassily.

 

“Aha! I knew you’d be begging for it... I just foolishly thought you’d be impressed by it enough to say yes the first time!”

 

“Hey- the best things are worth waiting for…” you say.

 

To your surprise, Peter starts fishing around inside your utility belt. From a tiny compartment you’ve never used before, he pulls out the ring.

 

You gasp, “What the hell! It was in there the whole time?!”

 

He chuckles, “Yeah… I’ve been carrying it around with me everywhere- just in case. But I don’t have pockets in this suit, so I slipped it in your belt when I was packing our gear.”

 

Peter slips the ring onto the fourth finger of your left hand. Staking his claim. You admire its beauty, it’s just as perfect as you remember it from that night at the Hayden Planetarium. You let it catch the light as you rotate your hand, loving all the little flaming red rubies that encircle the diamond.

 

“...Peter, it’s so beautiful- it’s so perfect…” you whispered.

 

“Good!” He chuckles, “Because it was my first time cutting and setting jewelry!”

 

“Holy shit! You fucking MADE the ring?”

 

“Yeah- in the lab! Tony helped get the raw materials… but I did all the design and math involved… and the band is vibranium. Just in case…” He smirked with pride.

 

You attacked him with tiny little kisses to the cheek and you could feel him grin. You rub your butt into him, “I know! I love you too! Slow down, Y/N! We’re still in public- and this suit doesn’t hide anything!” He laughed.

 

He rocked you side to side in his arms. You face him and put your arms around his neck. With a smile you couldn’t disguise, you began to slow dance on the roof. No music needed, the internal thumping of your heart divided by four was the perfect tempo.

 

The full moon is cast as a supporting role- it’s the second brightest wonder in your view. The light pollution of the city masks your view of the stars and their promise of infinity. But all the stars, you need rest in the speckles of Peter’s brown eyes.

 

You press your ear to his chest and close your eyes. Nothing else exists except the pounding rhythm of his heart. Peter closes his eyes too.

 

And in your mind, he takes you there.

 

He takes you back to that beach.

 

Dancing in the sand.


	19. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING UNTIL THE END! It's been a journey! I hope you enjoyed it!

It’s been several years since that night on the rooftop. And there have been several nights of rooftops since.

 

You reminisce about that fateful night. Nowadays, George and Marina are members of S.H.I.E.L.D and occasionally work with you and Peter.

 

In fact, they gave you a tip for last night’s mission.

 

And oh boy, last night’s mission was a doozy. Another explosive battle with Venom landed you and Spidey ass-up in a dumpster outside of a bar Brooklyn. Your suits were rank with beer and nacho cheese.

 

That’s the annoying thing about super suits. You can’t just throw them in the wash. They’re too delicate. But you sure as hell can’t just take them to the dry cleaner.

 

Back in Avengers Tower, Tony had a professional do everyone’s suits. But now you live in Manhattan. You and Spidey have learned to wash them by hand.

 

Tony spoiled his pseudo son upon departure for semi normal life. He bought you guys one of the best places on the market. It was huge and more than you or Peter could’ve ever dreamed of. There was even a fancy doorman. Everything fire-proofed of course.

 

One of the best perks was having your own laundry room. No more looking under the couch cushions for spare quarters!

 

You lay out your suit on top of the washer, ready to start sponging away the grime. Suddenly, Peter bursts through the door of the laundry room, closing it quickly behind him and moving a hamper in front of the door.

 

“What the hell?” you question.

 

He holds a finger up to his lips in response, signalling for you to be quiet.

 

 _Now!_ he says in your mind.

 

 _What?_ you cock your head to the side.

 

He walks up behind you and pulls your hips against his. He whispers in your ear, “My Spidey senses have been tingling all day… now is the peak time.”

 

“That’s really kinda creepy, Peter… That really doesn’t make me feel very sexy...” you whisper back.

 

“Oh, come on!” he says grabbing your breasts. “You are so sexy! And you were really turning me on last night when you put Venom in that chokehold-”

 

“You’re so weird, Peter! The weirdest little things turn you on!”

 

“No- just everything about you turns me on…” he grumbled nibbling on your ear. “In case you forgot- I was ready to do you right then and there in that dumpster- it was YOU that didn’t want to get caught this time…”

 

“Hey- it wasn’t about getting caught… it was that you reeked of day old chili!” you started laugh at him.

 

Peter kissed you to shut you up, “Don’t be too loud, darling…” he whispered as his lips left yours.

 

“Peter… you can’t be serious! We can’t-”

 

“We can!” he exclaimed in a whisper-shout.

 

“But what about-”

 

“She’s taken care of. She’s all set up in the living room watching Mulan-”

 

“But what part?”

 

“When I left, ‘I’ll Make a Man Out of You’ just started.”

“Okay, but what if-”

 

“I just took the chicken nuggets out of the oven and gave her a full plate. She’s completely occupied. Stop worrying.”

 

“But if she walks in on us?- she’ll be traumatized!” you whisper-yell.

 

Peter shrugs with a laugh, “Then we’ll put her in therapy…”

 

You can’t help but smile at Peter as you kiss his lips passionately.

 

“You’re such a good Daddy…” you say against his lips.

 

“Well, we definitely have to get it on now… I can’t just let you say stuff like that and not let me get a piece of it…” he moans grabbing an ass cheek.

 

You drop your athletic shorts and underwear. You hike one leg up onto the dryer. Peter massages your opening as he kisses your neck. You stifle your whimpering as best as you can.

 

Finally, Peter drops his sweatpants and boxers, revealing that precious hunk of meat. He inserts himself and groans in pleasure.

 

You shoot him a sultry glance over your shoulder and shush him. He bites his lip trying to keep quiet as he thrusted.

 

“Oh, Y/N- I love you so much- you’re such a sexy, badass mom-” he breathed.

 

“Yeah? Then knock me up again, Daddy…” you coo.

 

He was a loaded gun and those words were the trigger.

 

With the vibranium IUD long gone- bring on that radioactive cum.

 

Yeah. Radioactive cum. That was a shocking fact you learned at the doctor’s soon after your wedding. Turns out it was lucky that Peter abstained before you because his exposure to his radioactive semen would’ve killed anyone else. Just another miracle of being a soulmate.

 

That- and of course- when you gave birth to your daughter in a fit of flames. The doctors dressed like firemen. Peter holding your hand, taking some of the pain. The doctors were convinced that the baby would burn to a crisp, but you couldn’t stop the flames. To everyone’s surprise, a perfectly healthy baby girl entered the world. Turns out it wasn’t your flames at all but your daughter’s. Her powers manifested at birth. But the surprises didn’t stop there.

 

Peter was silent as he held the wailing newborn in his arms for the first time. Nothing but pure love radiating through his consciousness. Suddenly, he raised his eyebrows, his eyes opened wide, a smile spread across his face, “You’re not gonna believe it, Y/N…”

 

He leaned over and pointed to a place on her neck. A small black heart. A soulmate marking.

 

She was a flamey, inferno during her terrible twos. Unfortunately, Peter isn’t immune to her fire, something she picked up on quite quickly- luckily you could step in to set her straight. A funny Christmas photo from that year features matching ugly sweaters and Peter holding your little girl with a pair of oven mitts- just in case.

 

Every time you spot that little black tether mark on her neck, your mind fills with a cocktail of conflicting emotions. You still have plenty of time before she starts experiencing any symptoms. Before she starts asking questions and you have to tell her all about it.

 

All about the weird cosmic connection. The REAL story of how you and her father met. How frightening and invasive the tether can feel. But also, how warm and comforting it can become if you take the time to work on it.

 

You hope desperately that she won’t make the same mistakes you made. That she won’t waste so much time running from it like you did. That she’ll learn it’s okay to yield and be vulnerable sometimes. But then you remember. She might have your powers and fiery passion, but she also has Peter’s kindness and patience. She is the best mix of both parents.

 

“She’ll be alright,” Peter whispers to you as he soaks a sponge and starts to dab at the red and blue suits. “She’s got great parents to help her figure it out…”


End file.
